Remember Me
by silverstaar18
Summary: It's been 10 years since she last saw him. He's now a famous beyblading champion while she holds life scarring secrets and a dark past. But when the two meet again, Nova is forced to come to terms with the cold truth as fate becomes their enemy throwing them both into an endless path of deception... and heartbreak. (KaixOC)
1. The Beginning

**Hey Everyone! **

**AHH so yes, I know it's been a long wait but I've been working so hard to write this story which I am still doing! First things first I would like to say a Massive thank you to everyone for making Breaking the Ice a huge success! I hope this story is just as successful!**

**Right a few words, the first chapter IS long I know, but I felt it had to be else it would seem to boring or bland. It's different to how I usually write stories and I'm not too comfortable writing stories like this to begin with but I'm getting used to it! **

**READERS**

**As you know, I had said this was a 'kind of' sequel but just to put it out there, you don't NEED to have read Breaking the Ice to read this story. Both are very different. The only similarities is that only a few characters from Breaking the Ice will be in this story much later on but it is nothing major. This story focuses on Kai and my new OC. So for new readers? DONT WORRY! If you would like to read Breaking the Ice, go ahead! It will just give you more insight on a few characters :-)**

**OKAY, so another thing. I aim to make this story longer than Breaking the Ice and sadly I can't make every chapter long or dramatic. I will try my best, some are long and some are really short but I promise to try updating fast as I have written loads of chapters up already and have time to post!**

**Oh and this is set just as season 3 is ending of G Revolution!**

**So what I really need now is support and please review! Now Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, just my OC's!**

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_  
_Time can be transcended. Just remember me. - Josh Groban_

* * *

_There was a point in time when my life had a meaning. _

_When I didn't hate who I was and wasn't ashamed of my name. _

_There was a point in time I actually cared about other people and treated them like human beings. _

_But all that was long gone now._

* * *

"He did it! I can't believe it!"

"Who did what?"

"Kai Hiwatari won his battle against Brooklyn!"

My ears immediately perked up, opening out as my eyes snapped open. My thoughts already raced as the name echoed in my head. I failed to stop a shiver run up my spine to the back hairs of my neck, standing up like an electric shock had hit.

"So...he really did it" I mumbled quietly to myself.

Unlike everyone else who had surrounded around the school's main gossip crowd, I barricaded myself to the back corner of the classroom, laid down atop the cabinets with my arms crossed under my head. I was lost in thought, the usual traumatic issues floating around but the sound of that one name had broken me out of my fantasy world.

"I knew my darling Kai would win!" the head gossip girl squealed.

My eyes automatically rolled. Mandy Ascania. Or as the rest of the world knows her, Amanda Rosaline Ascania. Nothing bugged me more than fan girls who pull a false claim on celebrities. It was like objectifying a person. That was how I saw her seeing Kai. An object owned by her. Of course, she never really met any of the famous BBA Revolution members or G Revolution or whatever they called themselves now but only bragged about her rich father who was able to meet them as he worked under the President of the BBA and happened to fund this school.

"I knew Kai could do it. That guy had guts."

"I can just see me congratulating him! It would be oh so perfect" Mandy's whiny voice screeched.

"Settle down girls, now is not the time for chatter. It's time for Geography."

Now there was a familiar voice I recognised, not one I appreciated. There was a wave of groans from the class.

"Too bad we're missing Tyson's battle, I'd like to have seen how that turned out" the one I recognised as Iris called out.

There was a clap and guessed it was from Miss Bell. I could hear everyone settling into their seats but I remained as I was. Quietly minding my own business.

"Am I disturbing your nap Miss De'Rose?"

My eyes slowly opened, narrowing on hearing the voice. This episode happened on a daily basis and I didn't see why I should _clean up my act_ as Miss Bell clearly stated once. I let out a quiet sigh. Why was I here?

"Seriously Miss Bell, I think you're being way too easy on her! She is wasting our valuable learning time" Mandy complained in that all too smug tone.

My eyes narrowed into dark slits. She would do anything to get me into more trouble than usual. I didn't really care. I gave up arguing back ages ago. I heard Miss Bell sigh.

"Amanda is right Nova, I want you to go see Ms Herring right now."

I could just see the triumphant look on Mandy's face when Miss Bell spoke those words. I frowned, sitting up and turning on my seat, dangling my legs off the cabinet as I looked around the class through my midnight blue eyes. I was right about Mandy, she had that smug smirk full of pride. _Little minx_. She had this deep jet black hair that was so intensely thick, I believed she buried secrets in it. She had these really bright blue eyes giving her this striking look. Other than that she wasn't anything special. Not to me anyway. My eyes fell upon Miss Bell, the ginger haired woman with that hippy look. Her arms were crossed and she looked tired. I knew it was me. When wasn't something my fault? I flung myself off the cabinet, allowing the class to hear the jingles from my silver bracelets as I silently left the classroom without uttering a word. On my way to the head teacher's office, all I could think about was the Beyblade World Championships.

"Ah, Miss De'Rose, why am I not surprised to see you here? Take a seat" Ms Herring gestured for me to sit.

I did as I was told only I merely folded my arms and lowered my head and shut my eyes. This was the same every time. The squeak from her leather seat was heard as she sat down. She sighed.

"I don't have to guess that Miss Bell sent you here, you would be in Geography now wouldn't you?"

She had my timetable memorised. I said nothing.

There was a change in her tone of voice. Disappointment.

"Nova, you're 17. When are you going to realise that messing around like this won't get you anywhere? I'm tired, every member of my staff are tired, we're tired of telling you to shape up your act, to engage more in class, to show that you're here to make something of your life! You're old enough to know that now" she exclaimed.

My eyes opened a level, still looking down at the ground. It wasn't that I didn't know any of that. Of course I did. I just didn't care. My being here wasn't important because I wasn't going to get anywhere in life no matter what I do. They wouldn't understand.

"Talk to me Nova. What's going on in that head?" her comforting voice suddenly whispered.

I looked up gradually, staring into the ash coloured eyes of my head teacher. She had a pixie like haircut which was a bronze red colour and she always wore posh suits which I didn't see the point of seeing as this area was the last place anyone would think was posh. Or rich for that matter. Mandy's family were probably the highest earning family in this vicinity. Some lacked a tv with satellite. Even the shops. It was such a small town in Carlisle that you would miss it on the map. Looking at Ms Herring reminded me of my current situation.

"Nothing" I finally blurted out quietly, looking away to the ball bearings in her glass bowl on top of her desk.

"Really? Because '_nothing_' seems to be affecting your school grades and motivation" she sardonically replied.

That spark ignited.

"What do you _want_ me to say? The only reason I'm here is because I'm pressured into getting an education all because strangers believe it will get me somewhere."

_Lie._

Ms Herring's eyebrows arched for a tiny moment before she frowned.

"Then perhaps Clinton isn't the place for you."

My eyes immediately shot up to look at her. A low thudding of my heartbeat began to pace.

"But you might want to think it through. School wasn't created as a form to punish you; it's there to help you. You have to stay optimistic, we can't help you if you don't co-operate with us."

My fingers automatically began tapping on her pine wood desk. I took a deep breath.

"Can I go now please?"

Ms Herring weakly smiled then sighed. Thank god. She does that as a sign of giving up.

"Go on. Don't forget what I told you Nova. We aren't giving up on you so easily" she called out at the end as I left the room.

"_Oh goody_" I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

Instead of returning to Miss Bell's class, I found myself in the girl's bathroom, looking into the mirror as I drenched my face with ice cold water. As I looked up, the reflection that stared back at me made me feel disgusted as always. The girl in the mirror wasn't me, I didn't know who I was only I was this strong fragment of a human, trying to make use of what life I had left. What I only saw in the mirror was a girl, slim and fragile, putting on a strong mask to hide away her secrets. Her eyes a shade of midnight blue, dull and drained of life. Pale skin so clear like tiny grains of sugar. Thick black lashes and the two indigo star tattoo's under her right eye. Her face was framed with long hair, the same shade as her tattoo's. _A dark colour for a dark personality_. No one could see the weak strength she had underneath. It was sheer luck that I didn't get visible bags under my eyes from the nights of deprived sleep. My eyes automatically fell to my arms. I had a short sleeved shirt on with a sleeveless black sweater. The right arm was bare with only my bundle of round silver bracelets and a watch. The other arm was covered up to the elbow with a black lace glove, fingerless. The dread that overcame me every time I looked at the arm was enough to make me feel sick. There was nothing to be proud of.

I grabbed a bunch of tissues to dry my face before exiting the washroom. Geography was the last lesson of the day; I may as well skip it and wait outside. There was only 20 minutes left after all and I wasn't in any mood to be in the same room as Mandy Ascania. More talk about the G Revolutioners. Beyblade wasn't as popular here; the town was too small for that. I hadn't even seen them myself. Except for _one.._.

Outside it was a mix of cold and warmth with England's obnoxious weather. Winter was just ending with it being end of January with there being those dreaded exams coming up in a few short months. I most likely wouldn't pass them either, not with the amount of free time I had outside school hours. Now lying down on the wooden bench I shielded my eyes from the rare sun's rays and looked up at the partly cloudy sky with patches of blue. Every day was a constant reminder of my past; it also brought a heavy feeling on my heart. I shut my eyes, inhaling the cool breeze. The loud sound of the bell made me twitch then sigh. I didn't realise I was beginning to fall asleep. I sat up, swinging my legs off the edge as I looked towards the gate and sure enough the familiar figure was walking towards me. I got up and began walking to meet him halfway. He was already smiling and shaking his head.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he began when I was within hearing distance.

"Did you have to be early today?" I replied back coldly.

He feigned a hurt look as I paused just in front of him.

"Here I thought you liked me being here."

I frowned. "I don't recall me telling you that I wanted you to meet me after college every day, in fact I recall a certain someone saying _'Hey I got an idea, I'll meet you after school everyday'_ and ignored me when I said no."

He laughed and patted my shoulder making me groan in disgust.

"Still hilarious as ever, you should be a comedian-" he suddenly stopped looking like he bit his tongue. "Actually no, don't even think of taking up another job."

It was my turn to smirk. "It's in my head now. Might just take up on it." I tapped my head in a mock.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "That's not funny."

I shrugged.

"So when does your shift at Annie's start today?"

"4."

He frowned. "When does it end?"

"8."

His frown deepened. "And your shift at the bar?"

"10 and it ends at 2, enough with the 20Q West" I complained.

He sighed sounding frustrated as he ran a hand through his thick locks of raven hair that curtained his face. His eyes were a dark ash colour that made his hair eye-catching. His dark features didn't match his personality at all. West's real name was Wesley Hastings but he persuaded everyone to call him West. Made sense. I met him nearly 4 years ago back in year 10 when he was first interested in why I was so reluctant to interact with anyone else. I joined nearly towards the end of the year just after I turned 15. He hadn't left me alone till I gave him an answer. It was the first time someone had been so persistent in getting to know me and truth be told, it had felt a little strange. In return, over the years West knew nearly everything about me there was to know. He was the only person that I could call a friend even though he annoyed the hell out of me sometimes. His bubbly personality clashed with my bitter one so I had no idea how we even became friends. He had been part of the popular crowd back then and I'm sure he was now too, people always found it strange that he hanged around with me a lot but said nothing. It changed after that. His parents enrolled him into some prestigious college that offered him an all paid for scholarship just outside Carlisle so we don't go to the same college. He just insisted to meet me after college everyday and usually came on time before I left. His personal driver took him to and from his prestige college. I told him no but he seemed to have wiped the fact that I could speak. The idiot.

West also worried about me a lot. I worked 2 jobs. I was a waitress at the town's local cafe Annie's. I had been a waitress there since the age of 14 and the bar job I had was a floor runner position I earned when I was 15. The long shifts meant I lost out on sleep and free time to study for school or even spend time outdoors. It was necessary for me. The apartment I had nearby needed to be paid for somehow. The money I was left with by my parents began running out fast so I had to get a job. West was surprised I was still alive. So was I.

"Wesley!" a very feminine voice shot from behind me.

"Hey Mandy" West called back in a friendly tone and a smile.

Mandy had also been part of his crowd back then and I wasn't sure how he managed to be friends with her. She was a nightmare. Sure enough I side-stepped out the way just as she tried to barge past me and threw her arms around West, giving him a death hug to which he laughed and returned. I narrowed my eyes and turned my head away.

"Oh I miss you so much! I wish you came to Clinton instead, we would be in the same class and able to hang out all the time like before."

My eyes rolled inwardly. I began walking off, not wanting to miss my shift.

"Nova!" I heard someone call.

I froze and turned my head to the side.

"I'll come by later yeah?" West called out.

I resumed walking, not even bothering to reply. I could just see the look of disgust on Mandy's face.

* * *

Yawn. I really was feeling knackered today. It was turning 7 and the cafe was busy for those wanting some quick dinner. My break would be at 7 so I was glad. West hadn't come by yet but I assumed he would be somewhere during my break. _Speak of the devil_; I looked up to see him walk through wearing a blue checked shirt un-buttoned with a crisp white t shirt underneath. In comparison to my work shirt and black trousers and apron, I'd say he looked like the upper class person between us. My boss Annie displeased of my glove which was why I took up the serving waitress job instead of assembling the food and prepping in the back. West took his usual window table that I kept reserved for him when I knew he was coming which was my cue to grab my notepad and pencil. I still had 6 minutes till my break but as I was about to go take his order, a hand covered over my own and I flinched away. I looked up to see the assistant manager, Alia.

"You've worked hard, take a break now, even if it is early. Go see your boyfriend" she smiled cheerfully.

I gave her the darkest glare I could muster making her laugh lightly. She knew West was just a friend yet she thought by teasing me she could lighten me up. I sighed quietly, I couldn't be bothered to correct her, and instead I slammed down the notepad and pencil and took off the small apron before heading for West's table with a bottle of orange juice and 2 empty glasses with ice. He smiled as I sat down on the chair opposite. I poured and slid his glass over before taking my own and having a sip. It felt great, the cold liquid easing my tense and dry throat, relieving it. I savoured it.

"So, how was college?"

I almost groaned out loud. It was the same question every time.

"Fine." I glanced out the window, avoiding eye contact.

I heard shuffling of movement but didn't look away from the window.

"Are you mad at me?" his melodic voice asked, sounding a little anxious.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye seeing his face look sincere and trying to analyse mine. Suddenly he looked down at the table dejectedly and looking a little guilty too.

"Is this...Is this about Mandy? About...our interaction today?" he said it with a little fear dripping in his voice.

My eyebrows almost rose but I managed to keep to arching only one. Did he seriously think I minded him playing best friends with Mandy? She hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Say something Nova" his eyes shifted back and forth from the table to my gaze.

I took a small breath. "I'm tired."

"Then call off your shift tonight at the bar!" he urged quickly.

I frowned, shaking my head a little as I swirled the glass of juice around in my hand. "I can't. You know that."

I heard a small grumble and turned my head to him to see a look of anger rising in his features, teeth clamped shut. That was a surprise. His hand clenched tightly shut around his glass as he focused on me.

"You don't understand what it feels like to see you this way, to see you doing this to yourself! It's even worse than the time you began c-"

"I _dare_ you to finish that sentence" I darkly challenged, feeling my anger rise up a little.

He suddenly bit back his tongue and looked guilty and ashamed. His mouth failed to speak words as it moved so instead he sighed and closed his eyes for just a moment before opening them to look deep into my eyes.

"Why won't you let me help you? I'll even take your shift at the bar tonight, just get some sleep" he offered.

I scoffed. "And let me get paid for a job that was done by you? No thanks, I don't want to live with that kind of debt on my shoulders."

"_Damn it Nova!_" he suddenly cursed, slamming the table that made me flinch in a jolt.

My eyes darkened and narrowed as I glanced round the cafe to see we attracted unwanted attention. My eyes fell back to West, locking onto his ash orbs.

"It's _my_ life, if you can't accept it..." I paused, leaning further towards his face, almost nose to nose so I could hiss the words.

"..._then screw you_."

Shoving back on my chair creating a loud noise, I left the table, marching out the back to the staff area. My blood was already pumping hard through my veins, my rage almost visible. I hated when people worried about me and made a big fuss. I learnt to live with myself and alone without being dependent on others and I planned to keep it that way. The whole ordeal with West was that he always begged for me to let him help. Usually offering to work my shifts or give money to help pay the bills. I never agreed to any of these. I chugged down some ice cold water before cooling off. This had been one of our big fall outs and I'm sure he wasn't feeling too happy. I simply didn't care.

"Hey, you okay there?" a soft voice echoed from my right.

I looked up to see Alia bringing in a plate of dirty dishes and setting them down by the sink.

"You can go home if you need to; you look like you haven't slept in days."

That's because I haven't. I forgot that the employers at Annie's didn't know I had a second job. They would be at my neck 24 7, maybe even fire me for working so much at my age.

"It's fine Al, I'm good to finish tonight."

She didn't look convinced and frowned before nodding and heading off to clear more tables. I took a deep breath. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Believe it or not I managed to get some sleep last night. 4 hours before getting up for college. I skipped studying since it was pointless anyway. I stifled a yawn as I sat down at the back, falling flat onto the desk surface and putting my head down. Exhaustion from yesterday took its toll. The bar seemed to have some sort of special offer last night so there were a ton of customers to take care of. I didn't get a chance to sit down until my shift ended and I finally got to go home. I guess that's probably the reason why I managed to fall asleep.

Mr Cross' clapping gave me a little headache but also woke me up a little. We were still in registration.

"Ms Herring is here to give a special announcement so everyone needs to sit up and keep quiet and listen" he ordered sternly.

There was shuffling of students doing as he was told and a low murmuring from the gossip crowd.

"Quiet please Mandy" I heard Mr Cross call out.

I groaned inwardly but sat up and rested on my elbow instead while I looked at Ms Herring with a bored expression. She looked like she was glowing with excitement, that didn't sound good for me. This was not a good Thursday morning.

Her hands clasped at her chest as she scanned round the classroom with her eyes.

"Good morning, I'm here to inform you about a very special event that has been chosen to take place within your class. As you know, completing outside school activities will be an excellent asset to your applications for universities and we want you to do the best you can while you are here at Clinton."

This is just perfect, I barely have time to keep up with school work but now we'll have some massive non important assignment landed on our heads. I slammed my head back down on my desk and shut my eyes not bothering to listen any further.

"Now thanks to a very generous student's father, your class have the opportunity to meet and socialise with none other than our famous World Champion Beyblade team, the G Revolution!"

My eyes shot open and my head jolted up in horror. The steady beating of my heart froze as my body turned as still and cold as an icicle. While the class' screams and hoots drowned out, I remained lost in thought.

"Yes, my daddy is _the_ best" Mandy boasted aloud.

"Settle down class! Now I know you are all excited but I'm afraid there is a punch line. Only 15 of you will be going forth with this assignment."

There were sounds of booing and groans and protests which I heard as I snapped out of my trance. Only 15... _The chances_...

"The student council, the staff and I have personally chosen 15 of you with careful consideration. We have fairly picked those who show promise and are willing to complete this assignment and are serious to get somewhere."

More groans and a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as it clenched. Ms Herring wasn't looking at me strange enough.

"The 15 of you will be divided in groups of 3 and be assigned to one team member in whom you must study as much as you can and keep a diary log of each day while you accompany them in their day to day activities. Mr Dickenson has kindly confirmed with the boys and they have agreed to grant accommodation for you for the week with themselves."

More screams from girls mostly and cheers from the boys as some discussed about learning tips from the pros.

"Now I have the list here. The places are fixed, if you do not wish to go then please inform me right away. First position goes to none other than Amanda Ascania."

My eyes rolled as my heartbeat still refused to beat.

"I'd like to thank my father for this opportunity" she smugly exclaimed.

"Second, Rain Everest."

The class jock?! He was the type to study last minute and still manage to get top grades the next day. This was annoying.

"Third, Lyla Grey."

Mandy's best friend. Fantastic. As the names went on, most of the popular crowd were picked and since population of males were low in our class, 11 out of the 14 that were picked had been girls. That left the final position and my stomach dropped. I didn't know whether to feel disappointment or relief.

"And finally, the last position goes to Nova De'Rose."

Bullet shot. I jerked my head to Ms Herring to see her smiling right at me as I felt shivers take over my body.

"What?! Ms H-Herring! You cannot be serious about giving a precious position to Nova! She doesn't even care!" Mandy protested.

Ms Herring winced at her high pitched screeches. "Calm down Mandy. I'm giving Nova this chance because I believe this is something that she can use to motivate her." She looked directly at me with hope in her eyes.

"I wanted to give you something to do that was outside the school syllabus and something that is perhaps around your field of interest. Something different."

I didn't say a word. I was too busy processing that I was going to meet the G Revolution team...to meet _him_...

"All right, now here are permission forms so pleaseget them signed by your parents tonight and hand them in tomorrow. Your flight is on Monday morning so do meet at the school at 7am sharp. Any latecomers will be left behind I'm sorry" Ms Herring informed as she handed out the pieces of white paper to the designated desks.

This wasn't what I wanted. It was too much. _Too soon_...

"Stop!"

I slammed my fists down onto my desk as I shut my eyes and kept my chin down. The class went dead silent.

"I don't want to go."

There, I had said it. I didn't want this.

"That's fine then! Carlenia can have Nova's pla-"

"No Mandy" Ms Herring interrupted harshly, surprising us all. I looked up to see her looking half upset at me.

"Why not Nova?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't care. I don't want to go. They're a bunch of losers anyway."

The lump in my throat never felt worse and I just needed to get out.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Mandy hissed which I ignored.

"Enough Amanda" Ms Herring snapped making Mandy sit back in her seat with a pout.

She turned to me looking annoyed as she approached me. I began to leave.

"Can we talk in my office Nova?"

"No" I quickly replied as I began to brush past her.

"She has such a bad attitude" I heard Mandy sneer to her group of loyal dogs.

I turned my head away with narrowed eyes. No one here understood me, so why was I still here? As I took a step a hand was held out in front of me with a piece of paper. I looked up to see Ms Herring giving me a hopeful look.

"Please consider it, if not let me know as soon as possible."

I glared before snatching the paper and leaving the room, knowing I wasn't coming back to school today.

"Here's your drinks."

"Thanks sweetheart, can I get your number now too?"

I felt disgust inside but forced a straight face instead of anger. "Would you believe me if I said I don't have a mobile?"

It was true. I didn't.

The man was in his 20's and a hardcore poker player at the table and obviously kicking the others asses at the game. He chuckled.

"You're a hard one to pick, I get it."

I nodded and moved away from the table only to have someone grab me, on instinct I swerved my fist around catching the cheek of my victim. I stepped back from his clutches to see him rubbing his cheek gingerly before those dark blue eyes darkened at me.

"Now that wasn't very nice" he grumbled as he took a step forward. I stood my ground.

"Enough."

My boss stepped in the middle just in time as he held up his arms between us before giving me a worried look.

"Y'alright Noves?"

I grimaced before nodding.

In a way I was grateful for Nicky. He was 29 and already owned his own bar passed on from his brother. I wasn't in the mood to fight, not with a drunken poker player. Like West, Nicky was protective over me and usually let me go early and kept me from trouble at night.

"Watch the way you treat my workers mate, this girl is off limits" Nicky boldly stated to the poker player.

"Tch. Whatever, I'm outta here."

I watched with dark eyes as he left the bar in a huff and I sighed. A hand rested on top of my head as I looked up to Nicky's ice blue eyes and soft smile.

"Hop on home, I'm closing early anyway."

My eyes widened. "I can stay-"

"Nuh uh, home kiddo, you did enough for today, not looking so great I'm worried I'm the reason you look so drained lately" he smirked.

I looked away a little annoyed and horrified everyone was able to see the exhaustion.

"Oh yeah, don't give me that look. I know you're lacking sleep, can't hide that from me honey" he nudged me lightly while I frowned.

He brushed his honey brown bangs out from his eyes while he gave my cheek a tap, his usual habit before I left. I looked at the clock to see it only 11:30. An hour and a half's work. I'd have to make up the time tomorrow. In a way I was grateful, I'd have more sleep hours tonight.

Back at home I found myself staring at the piece of paper on the table in the front room. Why did I have to be chosen? Why was I put in a situation where I had the choice to go see him again? The sudden knock of the door made me jump. My heartbeat increased as did my breathing. Who would come at this time? _Unless_... I sucked in a breath and grabbed the baseball bat from the store room and slowly walked over to the front door, listening out for voices. There were none. Taking my chances I checked through the peep hole to see a familiar face making me exhale in relief and now annoyed.

I guess I would still need the bat.

I opened the door and frowned.

"I thought we weren't on speaking terms."

"Aw who said that?"

I frowned. "What do you want?"

West crossed his arms over and looked serious for a moment. He actually bothered to get his driver to drive him over here at this time of night. He looked like he planned it too. He was dressed well. That explains a lot.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It's kind of chilly out here."

I arched an eyebrow before moving away, leaving the door open and putting the bat down by the table.

"What's the baseball bat for?" I heard him ask as he shut the door and walked in.

"Your face."

"Ouch. Did our argument leave you that grouchy?" He winced playfully as he sat down on the old sofa.

I didn't reply and instead went over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice. I didn't want to talk to West tonight; in fact I just wanted to sketch already. It was the only way I ever felt at peace.

"Hey Nova what's this letter on your table?"

The glass dropped from my hand smashing to pieces on the ground as the liquid spilled all over the floor but I didn't care. I made a beeline for the front room with my arm reached out.

"Don't you dare read that!" I yelled out only to see the colour drain from his face as he quickly scanned the words on the paper. I froze before snatching the paper but that didn't help. I hid my face away.

"You're going to Japan?" his emotionless voice whispered.

I didn't reply, holding the paper tight to my chest as I turned away from him.

"Are you...are you going to meet him?"

I spun around. "No!"

Even I knew I replied too fast, the look on West's face was surprised. He stood up and some form of worry was on his face.

"Why not?"

My fists clenched. "I can't leave for a week. I got to work."

I heard an annoyed grunt. "Work again! I'm tempted to tell the truth to your employers Nova."

I grabbed his collar and gave him a threatening glare. "Don't you DARE."

Instead of being afraid, a smirk grew on his moist lips. I didn't like feeling of losing. I shoved him back harshly before walking away.

"Why would you pass up the chance to meet him? You clearly want to."

"I don't care about him" I snapped turning around to glare into his eyes.

Now it was his turn to glare. His features never looked so dark and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Is that so?" his low voice sounded patronising and I didn't like the sound of that.

Suddenly he charged past me and into my bedroom leaving me confused. Where was he going? Then I realised once I heard the sound of a cupboard opening.

"West stop! _Don't!_" I began running but froze when he came out.

My eyes widened in horror as he clutched a folder and sketch pad in his hands and then threw them on the ground revealing the pieces of paper and the contents of the book. My stomach dropped as the pain constricted in my chest and a stinging feeling overpowered my eyes.

"Is that why you constantly draw him, over and over?" West exclaimed.

My eyes scanned over the pictures, some with colour and some just in grey pencil. My heart pained at the sight of them and the fact they were revealed to me in front of someone else. I collapsed to my knees, not finding any strength. Defeated, I laid my hands down flat on the ground and kept my gaze low with my hair cascaded around my face.

"I can't do this..."

I refused to let tears overcome me. Then I heard his footsteps as he crouched beside me, his gentle arms en-circling my body as I felt warmth after days. My hands automatically lifted up and clung onto his shoulders.

"I'm too scared to do this now. I didn't want it to happen like..._like this!"_ my voice broke.

I looked over at the sketch pad and papers on the floor, each holding my very own creations of Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**Ta dah! First chapter DONE!**

**Long I know, I am sorry but had to do it! Chapters will be shorter from this point for a bit.**

**So yes, everyone say a big hello to my new secret OC - Nova De'Rose!**

**Also West, ah... *dreams* I absolutely adore him lol. I hope you grow to like him too!**

**What do you think of Nova? :D **

**What do you think of the first chapter? **

**PLEASE Review! It seriously encourages me and lets me know if it's good enough to continue. If people don't like it, I will discontinue so it's upto YOU my loyal readers and reviewers! **

**I shall update chapter 2 very soon, that all depends on you!**

**Oh yes and I have made drawings which are now up on my website which is on my profile! Check it out! I will add more soon! :')**

**Till next time! Love you all!**

**Ciao x**


	2. Hidden Memories

**Heyoo, here's chapter two! I feel like half the readers/reviewers have died o.O where y'all gone? D:**

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: **Yes! It's finally here :D I am dead on excited about it! Secrets she does have! I actually really like Nova's character since writing her type of personalities is around my comfort zone :-) I hope it will be as big if not bigger hit than breaking the ice! Thanks for reviewing lovely and enjoy chapter two! x

**WingedxSapphire: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the start, I was a bit worried because there was no characters we are familiar with there. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy x

**shanaya: **Hey thanks for reviewing! Oh it will be more than interesting I assure you ;-) I'm glad you like Nova! As for her parents? Not saying a THING yet! Everyone will discover it later on don't worry :-) Keep on reading and reviewing! x

**James Birdsong: **Thank you :-) and thanks for reviewing, enjoy chapter two x

**FranKay.97: **Oh you! You can't be bad at reviewing either! A simple word would make me happy :D I love all your reviews none the less. Aw thank you lovely! I try my best :-) Haha West is an overall awesome person and if he DOES have feelings for Nova or not, will be revealed soon! For now all I can say is that he does cherish their friendship very much :-) Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for reviewing too! x

**Okie dokie, this chapter is like half the size of the first and like I said the first few are kind of shorter than usual but I will update fast! oooo so anyway enjoy chapter two and please please review?! After receiving emails of reviews for the last chapter, I felt so happy and it encouraged me loads that I wrote up 2 more chapters! TWO! in ONE DAY. see what impact you guys have? awesome people! **

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_I never thought that I was that strong, to carry on, carry on tonight. - Westlife_

* * *

The sketches were all based on memory. I hadn't seen his face since I was a kid. There was no TV for me to see his face, no posters but I was sure I was subconsciously trying to avoid seeing how he looked now. Though my heart yearned to see him. I didn't want to forget his face so I kept drawing...every day. I would only be satisfied on seeing him with my own eyes in the flesh.

I pulled away from West and stood up casually and began picking up the sketches and book.

"You really want to go don't you?" I heard West whisper.

I wasn't ready. This was like an unexpected miracle. I couldn't see him based on some school assignment. I wanted to meet him on my own accord, using my own allowances to finally get to go over to Japan to see him. I dreamed of the day every night and I always woke up feeling down knowing it was only a fantasy for now. But here...I was given the chance. It had been so many years...

"Nova?"

I blinked and stood up straight. What was I supposed to tell West? Strangely he looked a little upset and I didn't know why. I sighed lightly and looked at the ground.

"I don't know. It's too soon."

"Then you can wait till your ready."

I glanced up to see West biting his lip. My eyes narrowed.

"But what if I don't ever get the chance to again? The reality is I won't, not for a long time and I don't want to regret not taking this opportunity" I stated.

"What would you do when you see him?"

I swallowed. I always asked that to myself. What would his reaction be? Would he be happy? Shocked? Horrified? Would I be able to face him? On seeing me would he feel what I feel?

"You know...he could be different."

I looked up, seeing West had turned his face away so I could only see one side, his eyes shadowed by his raven hair. Something was off; it was like he didn't like the idea of me seeing Kai. His tone dripped with coldness and sounded uncaring.

"I'm different too" I defended.

It seemed to have hit something inside him then because he shot me a dark look as if he was going to explode.

"He could have contacted you these past years Nova! But he didn't, so he-"

"How the hell was he supposed to have contacted me? Sent a postcard? He doesn't even know where I am!" I snapped back, furious that someone was arguing against my wishes.

The look of disgust appeared on West's face making me look surprised that he was getting so worked up. Just what the hell was his problem?

"Do you really think that once you see him, he would suddenly return to that sincere person you used to know? He's a world class beyblader now! Why would he care about _you_ after all these years?!"

I froze, holding my breath. It felt like I had just been slapped right across the face. The pain in my chest was unbearable and constricting. All angry emotions were long gone and wiped from my face now. West froze too, looking like he just bit his tongue. His face softened and he looked guilty.

"Nova...I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Get. Out."

There was hardly any strength in my words but it was enough to shake West. With my head lowered I refused to look him in the eye. My arms fell defeated by my sides, my right hand holding the letter that was part of my salvation. I heard him mumble but then footsteps were heard and the slamming of a door. I was alone again. My knees gave out. I didn't have the strength to stand. My teeth clamped tight against each other as I held in the desperate sobs and tears that dangerously hanged on the brim of my eyes. West's words echoed like a nightmare haunting inside my head, revolving around and around.

_'Why would he care about you after all these years?!_'

Damn it!

That was all it took, the tears fell and the sob came out. As I cried I recalled the precious moments of my past. Of Kai. The last time we had seen each other was that dreaded night 10 years ago. 10 long years since I had heard his voice, seen his face, felt his touch. No one could understand the bond I held with Kai.

The famous Balkov Abbey in Russia had been our prison, our home. I wasn't even Russian. I had nothing to do with Russia. Since those _people_ that had called themselves my parents had links with the criminal mastermind Boris Balkov, some form of deal was arranged and the next thing I knew, I was a kid bring brought up in the renowned abbey. I was only 4. No one cared about me, I wasn't brought up to train like the other guys. I was kept barricaded away like a disease, alone and for good reason. It occurred to me that my parents didn't wish for a child so I began feeling neglected. Then I met Kai.

Kai was special and I didn't mean just based on my opinion but he was given special treatment there unlike the others. I happened to be wandering around one night when I bumped into him and we had our first argument. I asked him what he was doing so late in the night and he simply ignored me. He intrigued me so much from that point, always acting the lone wolf and focusing on his training even though he was only 5, a year older than I was. Then came the night he gave in and asked why I was at the abbey. I guess my reply was the reason we started to talk to each other more. I was the poor neglected girl of the abbey whilst he had no one but his grandfather. We had stuff in common. Slowly, week after week, month after month, I was completely dependent on Kai. He was the only exception I made to talk to, who made me feel better when I was alone. I had understood him like he did me. We may have not had the fantasy childhood that every kid had with their best friend but for me, it was the best moments of my life. No one could give me that, no one could compare to him. It was because of him that I kept living every day since. I relied on Kai more than anyone and I didn't think Kai felt the same as I did with our 'friendship' but I didn't care. He was there and I had grown attached to him. I treasured my moments with Kai even if he didn't. My fingers traced over the top sketch of Kai, the familiar mass of hair in dual colours. I couldn't even recall his eye colour which made me fear that I'd forget him completely. Those 4 cobalt blue triangles he had on his cheeks made it easier to remember his face. It made him so unique.

I sighed, placing the drawings inside the plastic wallet and putting them aside on the table with the letter to hide away later along with the letter. As much as the fatigue seemed to kick in, my body was aching for food and was calling out an SOS signal. There weren't that many choices to cook up as I spent most of the time eating out or not eating at all. My employers always paid me in cash as I preferred it that way and I liked to avoid banks. My eyes fell on the broken pieces of glass on the floor which I began to clean up using the small dustpan and brush before throwing it away into a black bin bag. I hummed as I searched the cupboards for ingredients or something to snack on and found an opened box of pop tarts and began nibbling one, not caring how it tasted. I wasn't bothered to toast it.

Screw West.

Just recalling his actions and words made me feel nauseous. Now I was even more muddled on whether to accept the opportunity or not. What West had said really got to me, I know Kai won't be the same, as I'm not, but what would his impression be of this new Nova? I stopped chewing and turned my head to look at the table where the letter lay proudly. Swallowing the mush in my mouth, I left the pop tarts box on the counter and sauntered off to the coffee table. It seemed ironic how a piece of paper held so much importance. My hand hovered over the letter, fingers just barely touching the paper, the wordings so clear to my eyes. Frowning, I picked up the piece of paper, skimming through the words. My stomach clenched. With a deep breath, I grabbed a nearby pen from the table and signed the form before stepping back to glance at it one last time.

"Please..." I whispered, closing my eyes. I wasn't sure exactly what I was begging for.

Keeping a hold of the letter and grabbing my folder and sketch book, I walked back inside my bedroom with the plain white walls and lone bed and small wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe my eyes fell to the space I cleared in the middle of shelf under the rail where I originally kept my sketches and pencils. It wasn't the gap that caught my attention, in fact my eyes dropped to the black beaded box set aside next to the gap. My eyes softened as I left the contents of papers back onto the shelf and picked up the box instead. I knew what it contained and it was perhaps my most prized possession. I couldn't let anyone take it or see it. Not even West. Some things were just too important to be told. I lifted the lid and took out the small object, smiling to myself. I knew the dangers and risks by taking the offer but I waited years for this hadn't I? I was allowed a little happiness wasn't I?

I clenched the fingers around the small blue beyblade in my hands recalling of its memory.

**## Flashback ##**

_"Here."_

_I blinked as a cool object was dropped into my hands, my eyes wide with curiosity._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's my beyblade. It's only an old one because I have a better one now" Kai explained while keeping a straight face._

_Warmth rushed through me as I eyed the beyblade in awe with my eyes gleaming happily. My very first beyblade._

_"Thanks Kai! I'll cherish it forever."_

**## End Flashback ##**

And that I had.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you have changed your decision."

The first thing I did the next day was drop off my letter to Ms Herring who was more than delighted I had changed my mind about going.

"I guarantee you that it's the right choice, this assignment is a great opportunity to show interest in the outside world," she pressed on while slipping my form into her small cupboard.

I was hoping it was the right choice and it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I wasn't going there for the work after all. It was like Ms Herring had an insight into my thoughts because she put on a serious expression and lowered her eyes at me.

"I hope you put thought and effort into this assignment Nova. I do expect you to do your best and have fun."

My face turned away from her sight. That part didn't concern me but I had nothing more to say.

"Well... This better not be a waste of time" I replied with a short glance over my shoulder before exiting the office.

First thing into registration I was herded by Mandy's pack of dogs, with hers truly presented in front. The look on her face said it all- she wasn't happy at all with Ms Herring's choice to let me go to Japan with them. Her spiteful face scowled, darkening her features. My eyes only bore fatigue as I looked directly at her.

"Tell Ms Herring you're giving up your position to Carlenia" she demanded.

My eyes flickered to her sidekick friend known as Carlenia who placed a pride worthy grin on her face. Clearly she believed if Mandy Ascania had ordered it then she would get it.

"Too bad."

Carlenia's grin wiped off before she glanced at her leader, urging her. I found myself amused at them trying. Mandy seemed to be smirking too and scoffed.

"Let's face the facts here _freak_, you don't care about your education. You don't care about Beyblade. Heck you don't even care about your own frigging reputation!" her hair bounced as she sneered the last word then she jabbed a finger at me.

"So why are you letting such a big opportunity go to waste when you clearly don't care? Other people deserve it more than you!"

Now it was my turn to smirk and it seemed to make Mandy flinch. I was perhaps an inch taller than she was. My eyes darkened and I could see the sweat piling up on her forehead as she bit her lip.

"The position is _mine_ and _mine only_. Whatever my motives are isn't any of your concern" I slowly worded out my reply.

Mandy opened her mouth to protest but I stopped her.

"_And, _if Carlenia wants to go, then ask your precious _daddy_" I hissed the last word and side stepped past them to my desk.

I didn't always speak up against Mandy but it was too good of an opportunity to miss. Watching her suffer was good enough for me but she was persistent. No sooner had I sat down she was in front of me and slammed down her hands onto my desk. I looked up with a poker face.

"My father got us the opportunity, I can very well snatch that chance from you" her teeth grit together.

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. Unaffected.

"I'm sure you can but not without losing your own chance to go. Ms Herring was the decision maker of this trip. Not you."

I heard her cry out in distress feeling myself filled with satisfaction. She had no power of who could go or not and she was going to have to bite on that.

"Fine. I'll happily watch how you ruin it for yourself and then we will see how much faith Ms Herring has in you" she smirked, taking the last word as she flounced with her pack to her desk.

My eyes narrowed as they followed her grimly. Unfortunately she was right. If I messed up on this trip, Ms Herring won't be taking my slacking so lightly anymore. What if I came back to find myself kicked out from Clinton? A snap of realisation hit me as my head straightened up.

_Would I want to come back?_

After seeing Kai again would I be able to pull myself back here into safe haven? Surely I couldn't just decide to leave England for Japan? Could I?

* * *

Instead of waiting for West, I decided to head on to work early. I just hope he wasn't already there waiting for me. If I really was going on this trip I would need to be prepared so I made a mental note to pay my rent in advance for next week so I'd be covered. I stepped out in the damp weather with it raining down soon to be heavy. That was another advantage of taking the trip. Better weather. When I peeked out to the open entrance, by luck I hadn't seen him waiting by the gates nor did I see a glimpse of his escort car. Ignoring the rain I bolted across the gravel and began making my way to the cafe.

After 15 minutes of walking and running through rain, I found myself at Annie's almost soaked through.

"Ooh, you're all wet. Tell you what, leave your wet clothes on the counter in the locker room and I'll put them in the dryer. They should be fine for you to go home in" Alia commented once I got inside.

"Thanks Al" I smiled weakly and trudged to the back locker room where I changed into my uniform and left my wet clothes folded before patting down my wet hair and began my work.

It was a long 3 hours with it nearly being 7pm. The rain had lightened up but I could still see it falling in small drops. My clothes were dry now thanks to Alia and my hair was damp. With the last 10 minutes I sighed, taking the order I was handed by another waitress who was speeding round. I read off the words and began making the said coffee ordered. It was the only food related action I was allowed. When I turned over to the counter to find the occupant of table 12 I froze.

Why was he here now? I should have known. My eyes narrowed to see West sitting in his usual table, face turned to look out the window. From what I could see, his raven locks of hair tipped wet, so it was obvious he walked here. I couldn't bring myself to face him. Memories of what he said last night sprung to mind and I wasn't in the mood to talk to him anytime soon.

"Hey Al?" I quickly grabbed at Alia who was passing by.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go and give this to table 12 for me please?"

She jerked her head to table 12 at once making me groan inwardly as she saw who it was and grinned.

"Um I'm kind of busy now Nova, you go ahead and take it!" she cheered and began to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and gave her a look that made her grin wipe off.

"Please?"

She analysed me before glancing at West who was now looking down at the table with a forlorn expression.

"Did something happen between you two?" Alia questioned, giving me a soft concerned face.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk it out? You can just sign off now and talk to-"

"NO. I... I think I'll just leave through the back. If he asks for me tell him I didn't come in today."

Alia bit her bottom lip. "Nova..."

I sighed and held up the coffee cup and she took it and nodded before walking out towards West. I rushed back to the lockers and grabbed my dry clothes before changing and grabbing my bag and took off through the back exit. In the dark and damp alley, I found myself wondering what would become of the oncoming trip. Nerves tingled throughout my body. In truth I was scared.

Really scared.

* * *

**So we discover a bit more from the chapter about Nova and Kai. I know it's moving a little slow but I like to develop my stories and those who read Breaking the Ice would know! Don't worry, Kai will enter soon! Bear with me!**

**So Nova and West have fallen out, aw and Nova and accepted the trip position! So what will happen? ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**It gives me so much encouragement! I will update super fast if you do!**

**Love you all! xx**


	3. One Step Closer

**hey hey hey. Update time! The story will start picking up soon, you guys just keep on reading and reviewing! :D Oh and I added in drawings of West on my website, though it's also my avatar ehehee I love him ^^.**

**FranKay.97: **Thanks for reviewing, glad you're liking it so far! Enjoy chapter 3 and review!

**Rebelle Boss: **Hey you! It's totally cool, as long as your still alive and reading I'm good with it! Glad you are enjoying the story so far, theres so much to come :D I'm so excited! OOO Kai will make his appearance soon, in about 2 chapters time! Bear with me because I don't want to rush yet but I also don't want to make everyone wait. Gah I hate writing chapters that have no big dramatic events :-( oh well! It will change soon! Thank goodness. Aw, yeah I imagine Kai and Nova's childhood and it's actually very different to what people may think. It will be revealed in time! LOL, ironic how we all know a Mandy in our lives, cows! Enjoy chapter 3 and review please, thanks for reviewing!

** : **Aww it's okay lovely, thank you for reviewing though :-) I hope you do enjoy Remember Me as much as Breaking the Ice. Thank you! I am pretty pleased at how Nova turned out because I didn't want to make her seem as if she is a exact replica of Kai nor did I want her to be anything like Juliette. It was pretty hard to build her personality. I'm so happy to hear you like the sequel so far! Your welcome :-) enjoy chapter 3 and review please!

**WingedxSapphire: **Thanks for reviewing and for that wonderful comment! I like keeping the audience in suspense and make them eager to know everything ;) Here's next chapter, enjoy and R&R!

**shanaya: **Thanks for the review! Nova's past will unveil little by little as the story goes on but most of it is revealed later. I hope you can wait til then! Yes Nova does have strong feelings for Kai but whether it's more than friendship is still a mystery at the moment ;) His reaction is soon! 2 chapters I think? As for West, he cherishes his friendship with Nova thats for certain but not revealing whether he likes her yet or not! Enjoy chapter 3 and review it too? :D

**Okie dokie, this chapter is like mega short. Grr I hate short chapters but I felt this was the best way to go right now. I will post the next chapter either tomorrow or day after. Please do review! It encourages me SO MUCH. I love hearing from everyone :-) **

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core. - Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

I practically spent most of Saturday packing my duffel back for the trip on Monday. As I packed in my clothes my eyes fell on the box that held my most prized possession. I mustered the tiniest of smiles and packed the box in too along with a plastic folder of some sketches. I don't know why, I just felt I'd _need_ them with me. It just felt right. Nerves were racking 24 7 and it almost was impossible to fall asleep at night. I tried thinking of the possible situations and what his reaction would be. Kai had been through a lot these past 3 years from what I heard from Mandy who was my personal radio and there was a lot I wanted to ask him. Facing him would be my first obstacle; I didn't think I would build up enough courage to approach him with confidence at first. So much has happened since that day that it scared me if I tried to bring it up again to someone else. Subconsciously, I raised my hand and touched the cross necklace, dread overpowering my senses and I blocked out all past memories. I hid it as I always did under my t-shirt.

I longed for the weekend to be over, there were only so many hours I could do at the cafe seeing as I'd have to wait till late night for my shifts at the bar. Sunday brought gloomy skies which meant I would get caught in the rain later on. I frowned as I got dressed and began walking to work. I did manage to clear it with both my employers that I would be going abroad for a week and before I could even explain why, they granted me permission, they even went as far as to tell me to take the month off but I assured them I was only going for a week. I just hoped things over there won't tempt me to move over there altogether. I paid off my rent paying next weeks in advance before heading towards Annie's.

The cafe was busier than ever with it being the weekend and rush hour lunch time. I checked in and rushed into my uniform before coming out.

"These go to table 6" Alia shoved a tray of hot smelling food into my hands.

I obeyed silently before delivering. This continued for about 3 hours before I took my third break. It calmed down a little but I was literally glued to the coffee machine behind the counter - my only physical food-prep action I was permitted to do.

"Nova! Can you do me a big favor?"

I turned to glance at another waitress, Irina who had her hands full of plates.

"Sure."

Her green eyes dulled in fatigue as she gestured at the table with a rather stoic looking man reading a menu.

"Can you take his order? I'd do it but my hands are full and while you're at it, can you do these coffees and serve them to table 12 please?" she pleaded.

I almost said no but I guess I should help her out. I nodded and took the order note from her fingers before trudging off towards the old man. When I approached him he seemed to have some form of disappointment on his face. This was going to be a pleasure.

"Are you ready to order sir?" I asked flatly trying to keep a lively tone.

His bushy eyebrows furrowed as his dark eyes analysed me grimly.

"Hmph, I was expecting faster service, but what can you do?" he replied huffily.

My eyes narrowed.

"What is your special for today?"

"Roast chicken with gravy served with a side of either wedges or potato flan and salad" I stated like a machine.

He frowned as if the menu wasn't good enough.

"Fine. I'll have that with the potato flan. Keep it low on the gravy and more salad" he ordered.

I jotted it down and looked up only to see a flicker of 2 familiar faces. My eyes widened. By the usual window seat were both Mandy and West, casually laughing and talking away like the best friends they were. When I saw West's face turning in my direction I quickly ducked behind the old man's table. I knew I was attracting attention and surely it looked strange but I was in no mood to face West. Not yet. Why was he even here? With Mandy none the less. Wasn't this place far too much of a low standard for her? I peeked up to check if he had looked away and thanked the lord mentally to see his eyes turned directly at Mandy to which I glanced up in relief.

The old man glared at me like I had lost my sanity and I gave one of my apologetic expressions.

"I'll just get your order sir" I hurried before rushing off to place the note on the order pile.

I kept my back to the cafe as I stood behind the counter as I made the coffees. I couldn't stand being here right now. I wanted to leave, avoid West and Mandy at all costs. I just hoped he didn't see me. It would be worse if Mandy caught sight of me. She would never let me live it down thus increasing my suffering. The rich aroma of fresh coffee had me light headed but also hungry. As I glanced down to check again what table a voice behind me made me jolt.

"Excuse me, are those coffee's rea-"

While holding the 2 cups of coffee's my eyes widened in horror as I came face to face with gray eyes and raven dark hair. West's voice tailed off and he leaned off the counter as all expressions faded off his face. He seemed to struggle to speak words.

"I...I haven't seen you around here in a while" he tailed off once more.

I turned my gaze away, closing off my contact. Without saying anything I slid the coffees onto the counter.

"Here's your coffee's" I retorted in a monotone.

His face seemed to fill with hurt at my comment and I noticed Mandy calling his name asking why he was taking so long. I turned to leave.

"Nova wait-"

Too late. I had walked out the back, ensuring my leave to Alia and getting changed before using the back entrance to leave. I didn't want to forgive him. Stubbornness was a trait but his words had burned a hole inside me and I wasn't going to forget it anytime soon. How could I trust someone that was best friends with Amanda Rosaline Ascania? That was foolish of me.

* * *

Annoyed now at having more hours to kill, I found myself at the local park and decided to run some laps to blow off steam. I didn't care if it was raining, lightly if I had to add, I needed to take my mind off everything. All events that had occurred suddenly weighed down on my shoulders and I felt as if I was dragging a thousand men as I ran. I couldn't trust anyone; West had made it pretty clear that all he wanted was to find out everything about me. I shared my secrets with no one so he decided he would try mussel in and try digging them out. I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't already told people about my secrets. I wasn't going to tell him about my choice to go, he would have to live with that.

After 2 hours with the usual breaks in between, I was back at home, munching on some peanuts while staring blankly out the window, mentally praying West would not come knocking at my door. If he did I wouldn't bother answering but I knew sooner or later he would start shouting through the door to make me listen. I wasn't up for another night like that.

Granted, I managed to finish my hours at the bar and get home without any intercepts from a certain someone. My pulse raced at the thought that I'd be seeing Kai in less than 48 hours. Nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

"Gather round while I give your group numbers. Hurry."

The morning had arrived. The coach waiting though I didn't trust them with my duffel bag I hadn't a choice but I placed the sacred beyblade into my pocket before joining the others like an outsider. We had to hand our passports in too and I felt giddy when handing mine. My passport didn't define me.

"So you actually turned up?" a rather bitter voice whispered from my right.

My eyes flickered from Mandy who was in a huff before turning back to the tutor. We were assigned 2 senior supervisors for the trip who would be directing us there.

"Everyone take a pack, this will be your guided tasks and necessities needed to complete them. Do NOT lose them and everyone must contribute to every task, failure to do so will result automatic fail which will be printed on your record" Ms Herring sternly put out.

I heard a low scoff and murmur with my name coming from my right side but chose to ignore it. Ms Herring began reciting the rules and penalties before calling out our names and group numbers.

"Nova De'Rose, 3."

So far I was paired with a guy called Barret before I heard a girl called Kyrie being added in. No Mandy or any of her dogs which I was happy with. Mandy was paired with her best friends coincidentally before Ms Herring announced a switch with one of them to allow them to broaden their social skills.

"All right. I hope you all remember to have fun and work hard. Best behaviour at all times!" Ms Herring proceeded before everyone rushed onto the coach where I found myself a quiet seat near the back and fell asleep soundly.

"Up! Get up De'Rose! We will miss the flight otherwise" a nagging voice disrupted my dream like state.

I opened one eye with a groan to find a male figure glaring down at me. Where was I?

"Come on, we need to move! Up now!"

I grimaced at his loud tone then jolted up recalling where I was and where we were heading. Everyone else had disappeared from the coach which meant I was slacking. Typical no one but the supervisor would wake me up. They probably would have left me and it was a surprise to see my group members waiting outside holding their suitcases with my duffel bag too.

"Um...here's your bag" Barret extended his arm with my duffel bag.

"Thanks" I weakly smiled before taking it.

"Everyone else went on ahead but we decided to...wait for you" Kyrie shyly added.

"You didn't have to" I numbly replied, catching their wince.

I didn't know why but I felt a wave of gratitude and warmth. They were two people I barely knew or spoke to and yet they showered me with kindness. I felt guilty for not acting nicer.

"Be grateful we all didn't leave you behind Miss De'Rose" the supervisor frowned as he pushed us on.

My heartbeat was on fire as we raced ahead, it really was happening; I really was going to see the one person that mattered to me. Maybe I would feel relief and tranquillity after years of dark memories. These thoughts remained inside my mind as we passed through the doors and onto the plane, ready to face my destiny. It was worse on the plane; I couldn't find peace sitting down on the window seat watching as we left dull and damp England for something that had meant everything to me. What I worried most about was how everything could go wrong. What _could _go wrong?

* * *

**Voila! Yes short, I know. I did warn everyone but don't worry they will start to get longer again! I will post super fast, just keeping reading and reviewing please guys! The action is coming and also Kai's appearing in like 2 short chapters. So if you want to read that then you know what to do!**

**Thanks everyone for your support, you're all amazing :-) x**


	4. First Sight

**Hey there! So heres chapter four since three was short :-) **

**FranKay.97: **Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy and R&R!

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: **I wouldn't judge at all! I couldn't have everyone hating Nova now could I? :P Glad you liked it! Heres chapter 4 R&R please!

**rinalovexo: **Thanks for reviewing! Go ahead! I'd love to see your own art :D Enjoy and R&R!

**Rebelle Boss: **Wooo long review ahaa I love reading them! WELL Kai does make a tiny entrance in this chapter but nothing major yet! Yes I love KaixOC stories too and TalaxOC would be joint first. I can never decide! It depends on the author if they write well and with an admirable OC :-) Yes yes West will be returning later on, not yet! Glad you like my chapters! Makes me so happy to hear that ^^ don't have to wait long! Heres chapter 4, enjoy and R&R please! Oh and thanks for reviewing :D

**shanaya: **Glad you can wait! Thanks for reviewing :-) I actually wasn't sure what second genre to put this story as haha because it's like a mix of everything! I thought maybe suspense would define it most. So yeah sit back and enjoy! So glad you like my drawings! Enjoy chapter 4 and please read and review!

**Okie dokie so hopefully reviews will pick up as chapters get longer and more drama and action will arrive! Hope you all enjoy and please review! Encouragement will be needed! Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's and my plot)**

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder._

_ - Boys Like Girls_

* * *

The plane journey was a long one, with 1 stop at Beijing before taking off again and it was killing me with every passing hour. So after nearly 15 long hours seated alone by the window watching the world pass by, we finally were here. Japan.

"Are you coming?"

I broke out of my trance to glance up at a rather nervous Barret standing beside my empty seat to my right. His cyan eyes drifted to a part of my face and I knew at once he was eyeing my tattoos. This wasn't the first time. I threw my face forward so my hair covered my eyes before standing up, startling Barret in the process. I grabbed my duffel bag from the top storage and followed him out the plane. The first thing I noticed once out the airport was the sheer beauty of Tokyo at early morning. The sun just peeking out from horizon enthralling Japan into an endless ray of warmth. I shut my eyes and embraced it. My hand automatically clutched at my pocket where the object rested.

"Head check everyone" supervisor Mills called out.

I remained where I was, looking out wondering where in this city, _he_ was right now. Was he sleeping? Was he eating? Training? What concerned me was that this was Tokyo. There would be photo's of them everywhere, photo's I didn't want to see before I saw his face with my own two eyes. It would not do me justice.

"Quit spacing out weirdo and get here, Mr Mills is getting impatient and so are we" Mandy's sneering voice bellowed.

"Lead the way" I replied.

She twitched her nose before tossing her jet black hair over her shoulder before turning on her heel and led the way to the group. I forced myself to shut the blind down in the coach while closing my eyes till we got to our destination. My heartbeat was racing faster than ever that I felt suffocated and suddenly the air around me felt excruciatingly hot. I chugged down some water from my bag before leaning back and relaxing.

Why was I so nervous? This was what I wanted wasn't it? I've waited a long time for this very moment but it just wasn't the way I pictured it. What if West was right? What if Kai didn't care about the sad little girl he once met years ago? Who was to say he cherished that friendship the way I did? _Perhaps_... I was just another thorn in his side. The negative and poisonous thoughts refused to leave my mind until the coach finally stopped. As did my pulse. I didn't dare to look up as I followed everyone inside a building feeling instant cool air from the air conditioning.

"Welcome to BBA HQ, if you just take the corridor to the left and straight down to the main hall you will find Mr Dickenson" I heard a feminine voice direct.

The main lobby was actually deprived of its posters and billboards of the Beyblade teams which was a relief. My ears began ringing as I followed behind knowing I wasn't that far away. I clutched the zipper edge of my blue sleeveless hoodie, feeling sweat begin to form on my forehead. Then my eyes were blinded by the bright light as we entered the main hall.

"Welcome!"

Hidden behind the group in front of me I feared to show my face as I heard a cheery voice start.

"Mr Dickenson, what an honour it is to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, it will be a new experience for the boys I'm sure they will enjoy it."

"Mr D!"

I glanced up at the sound of Mandy's voice.

"Yes dear?"

"Seeing as I'm the daughter of Philip Ascania, I would like to cordially thank you on his behalf for this wonderful opportunity."

I heard a light chuckle from an older masculine voice.

"So you are Amanda Ascania I presume? It was hard to tell which one you were; you must have inherited the looks from your mother."

"Oh I know sir, I don't look anything like my father" Mandy happily conversed.

How much longer would I have to wait? At the rate my heart was beating I didn't think I could stand for another minute.

"Do we get to meet the G Revolutions now?"

My ears perked up in range as the others squealed and chatted amongst themselves.

"Calm down everyone" Mr Mills frowned.

Mr Dickenson seemed to laugh. _So_... they weren't here yet.

"Yes quite, they should be here soon. Please wait here in the meantime."

My eyes fell. _Soon._.. It put me on edge and the suspense was chewing every part of me. As Mr D left the main hall, both supervisors ordered for silence.

"Okay line up in your groups numerically. We will be assigning you to your selected beyblader whom you will be spectating for the week. There will be no changes, no complaints nor bickering else you can grab your bags and will be sent straight home" Mr Mills sternly put.

I swallowed. Spending a week with a designated beyblader meant I would have no time to talk with Kai at all if I wasn't assigned to him. Sure I would see him but would that be enough? Maybe he would see me and try to converse? Something hit me in my stomach and nausea filled my body.

_I-I didn't want him to see me yet_. I was afraid.

"All right, from what Mr Dickenson has handed me here are your designated beybladers. Group 1, you shall be shadowing Tyson Granger."

There was a hoot from the 2 males in the group who were happy they were going to meet and stay with the champ. My heart thundered, praying mentally that I would perhaps get a chance...

"Group 2- oh."

Everyone tensed at Mr Mills confused face and waited eagerly.

"It seems their team member Daichi is no longer an option."

I released a breath of air but there were some complaints from the 3 males including group 2 members.

"So who are we spectating then?!"

"Well...Group 2 it says here you will be shadowing their chief, Kenny."

"That's fine with us" the 3 girls of group 2 projected proudly. They were the tech spec type of students so I was sure they were happy to follow someone equal to their taste.

Mr Mills turned to my group making me hold my breath as my pulse raced. This was it...

"Group 3-"

"Mr Mills!"

I shot a glare at Mandy who interrupted so suddenly. She grinned before raising a hand.

"Before the others get to find out theirs, is it not fair for the person who made this possible to find out who she will be shadowing for the week first?"

My fists clenched tightly. We both had a third of a chance to be assigned to Kai and knowing her, she possibly was after him too.

"Wait your turn Amanda" Mr Mills frowned.

I watched as Mandy scowled before turning back to her team in a huff, her eyes piercing daggers at me as if to say she always gets what she wants. I closed my eyes tight and waited.

"Right Group 3 will be assigned to..."

My teeth pushed hard against each other as my heartbeat increased. I couldn't lose to Mandy. I have waited for this moment far too long.

"...Ray."

My eyes shot open as did my mouth as I gasped out a little wisp of pain. My heart shattered with my strength and body as the words echoed in my head.

_Ray. Ray. Ray._

"Group 4 will shadow Max and finally Group 5 will shadow Kai."

_Kai. Kai. Kai.  
_  
A thousand splinters hit my body at the sound of Mandy's cheer and the girls squeal. The thought of losing out on something this big to Mandy was unbearable and it took all my will power not to break down. I didn't dare to glance at Mandy's smug face right now.

"All right. Now that's done I guess we will have to wait for Mr Dickenson to return with our champions."

I long drowned out the voices. This wasn't how I hoped it would turn out.

"All right! We get Ray. I've always wanted to know the secret behind the White Tiger's power" I heard Barret laugh with Kyrie behind me.

I watched forlornly as they brought our luggage in with no sign of Mr Dickenson or any of the former G Revolutioners. The feeling of anguish and distraught took over as I went to collect my solitary duffel bag. Why did I ever agree to this?

"Sorry for the wait" the old masculine voice returned followed by a high pitched wave of screams.

"Hey guys!" an unfamiliar voice greeted from behind me somewhere.

"TYSON GRANGER!"

"Oh my god it's Max and Ray! And Kenny!"

"Is that Kai?"

I immediately froze on hearing the last word with my eyes as wide as the planet. The painstakingly rush of fear ran up my spine with the back hairs of my neck shooting up. My hands tightly gripped at the material strap of my bag, clutching it to my pounding chest. Kai was here... Right behind me... He really was here! Yet I was paralysed, unable to turn around and face him. The room began to spin as the screaming and chatter drowned out from my head. I screamed mentally at myself to turn around, to find salvation at last but my mind had no motivation. Instead of facing my fear, I hid like a coward behind the crowd.

"Apologies for Dachi's absence, he has decided to return to his village shortly after the championships. We hope that doesn't affect you" Mr Dickenson informed.

"Not at all!" members of Group 2 cheered.

"All right, everyone needs to collect their luggage and follow their beyblader. They will tell you what to do from this point onwards" Mr Mills stated.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to work with you Kai," came Mandy's voice undoubtedly.

I heard no reply only the sounds of footsteps and doors opening. My eyes widened. Everyone was leaving... And I stupidly kept myself hidden. In the last second I forced myself to turn around catching a glimpse of dual coloured hair and the sway of 2 white scarf tails flounce out the door followed by my nemesis and her 2 group members who happily followed. My heart sunk. I messed up. I missed out on the chance to face him after so long and my reaction disappointed me. I was too afraid to face what I have wanted for so long. I ignored the bright positive energy radiating from the blonde boy surrounded by 3 females who followed him out with smiles. I ignored the hoots coming from group 1 as they left with who I assumed was Tyson. I ignored the group that followed after by Kenny. I could only suffer in my own despair.

"Hi there."

I snapped out of my dark world to come eye to eye with golden topaz eyes with a face like a feline. The look of curiosity and concern was written over his face, his raven black hair in several tones in place by a red headband with a yin and yang sign printed on the front. His outfit consisted to that of Chinese robes with red fingerless gloves adorning his hands that had the same symbol printed like his headband. A long ponytail wrapped in cloth followed him behind. _So this was_...

"I'm Ray, nice to meet you" he smiled softly in a friendly greeting.

His eyes suddenly shifted to a particular area of my face, an action that was far too common. _The strange tattoos_. Instead of replying, my mind was in shut down mode, blankly staring into his topaz eyes, still haunted by what had happened. My eyes automatically turned away as did my body to the side. I didn't care about Ray. This trip just became meaningless. I hadn't realised Ray was still waiting for me to reply.

"Uh..." Ray hesitated.

Barret decided to save me from answering.

"T-That's Nova. She, um, well she doesn't like to communicate much" he stammered nervously.

Surprisingly a light chuckle came from Ray.

"Looks like I'll be dealing with a second Kai then."

I felt an immediate reaction at his comment feeling chills run through me while the lump in my throat grew. I turned to glance at Ray who seemed un-fazed by my attitude and smiled on like I was someone he came across every day. This was a change. Our eyes met and I could tell he was analysing me.

I sighed. There wasn't much I could do now. "So are we going to just stand here?"

All 3 of them looked alarmed but Ray smiled again with a second chuckle.

He began informing us of details as he started walking out the exit. "Okay, I guess we should get going then. My home here is only temporary until I go back to China."

"Do you stay with the other White Tigers?" Kyrie asked.

"Back home yeah, we're like one big family."

"Do we get to see you Beyblade?!" Barret eagerly questioned.

This resulted in another laugh from Ray. I was beginning to feel as if being assigned to Ray may just be a mistake. My clash with a positive personality never ended well. I remained silent as I followed behind.

"You sure are an eager bunch I can tell you that. Don't worry, you'll get to see plenty of Beyblade action from me" he winked proudly.

Once we stepped outside the building, the sun had risen just a little more, embracing us with warm rays. Shielding my eyes I turned my head away only to catch a breath as I caught full sight of none other, than _Kai Hiwatari_. The unmistakably cobalt blue triangles, dual coloured hair in gray and black, frosty skin like ice shards but now instead of the young boy I had once known, he was now a grown man, face filled with confidence and pride, a cold exterior and guarded stance. My heart hammered loudly against my ribcage as I felt my oxygen levels being cut. Glued to the ground I couldn't take my eyes away as he waited for his spectators to enter a long black car. It was then I knew.

I _had_ to talk to him.

* * *

**Aww yeah, I guessed people might have expected Nova to be assigned to Kai but where's the fun in that? ;-)**

**So yeah! She is assigned to Ray much to her disliking but Ray is awesome too! And yay Nova has finally SEEN Kai but yet to approach him! So anyway, I kicked out Daichi (mean I know) but only because he usually shares homes with everyone and I wanted everyone to be in their own homes with the students. Plus his personality is a nuisance to write lol. Sorry Daichi fans! I might bring him back later! :-)**

**Okay so what did you think? Next chapter will include Kai's appearance (properly) haha and well... what will be his reaction to seeing Nova? ;-) you want to find out? REVIEW! The more the better and well, I will update faster too! **

**I also want to know what people think because I do admit the first few chapters weren't very interesting, for me anyway. Till next time!**

**TC xx**


	5. Unexpected Reunion

**Update time again! Awaited chapter too ;-) Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**xXxCometxXx: **Hey that's all right as long as you're reviewing now! :D Aww thank you lovely! So happy to hear you're already as excited as I am! Enjoy and review!

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: **haha thank you! I actually was debating on putting her with Tyson or Ray because both are polar opposites. There would be WW3 with Tyson LOL so I chose Ray because he's sweet :D Oh and Kai didn't see Nova last chapter, she only saw him that's why he didn't say anything :-) I like to update fast to keep you guys happy! So enjoy and review!

**beautifuldisaster993: **Yay a new reader! Glad you're liking it! I love Ray haha I just had to have him hold a bigger part than the other minors. Here's chapter 5 R&R!

**shanaya: **Yep the suspense is painful I know, here's the long awaited chapter hope you enjoy and review!

**WingedxSapphire: **It's okay! I hope you had a great time at camp! :-) Yes I LOVE building up suspense and torturing you guys ;-) enjoy and review please!

**Okie dokie so this chapter Nova and Kai finally, FINALLY meet so uh yeah, I hope you enjoy and please review! I really love hearing from you guys :-)**

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me flesh to flesh. Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me _

_will bring life into my deepest hopes. - Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

"So, do you guys Beyblade?"

They began a small introduction once getting settled in our home for the week. After leaving our luggage in our designated bedrooms we gathered round the front room of the apartment, seating ourselves on the given sofas.

"Definitely! I started to train since I was 8 but my parents always wanted me to put school first" Barret narrated, saddening his expression after his confession.

"Really? That's great to hear. I love seeing people around the world getting into the sport, it goes to show how popular and great of a game it really is" Ray beamed.

Kyrie smiled. "I'm not really a beyblader per se, but the sport does have me interested."

"That's all right, by the end of the week I'm sure we'll have you eager to try it out" Ray grinned with confidence.

I remained silent and cross armed during this conversation while the others conversed happily. The spotlight turned to me.

"So what about you? Nova right?" Ray's topaz eyes questioned with an innocent smile.

I shivered and blinked in surprise. My first thoughts were to keep quiet but I didn't want them to question me more than usual. My arms fell to my lap gently as I glanced at them.

"No I... I don't beyblade."

Something like doubt fell across Ray's face but he smiled to cover it up and it seemed both Kyrie and Barret were surprised too on discovering something new about me.

"That's cool too. So tell me, what are your lives like back in Europe?"

Relieved that the subject had moved on, I left the rest of the questions for Kyrie and Barret to answer. Both narrating their life stories from birth till present and what Clinton is like. Then it moved onto us questioning Ray. This was the part I was meant to take down notes for my project but I couldn't motivate myself enough to do it. It all seemed to useless and all I could think about was how Mandy and her 2 friends were currently doing the same with Kai right now. My stomach clenched.

"How long have you been into Beyblade Ray?" I heard Kyrie ask.

"Well, it started at a very young age for me. I was 5 years old when I began beyblading. Over time it spread through my village and I found myself helping others among myself. Soon beyblading became my passion and I formed a close bond with my friends the White Tigers."

"About that, how did you make the decision to leave them and join the Bladebreakers?"

I glanced up then to see a fresh look of discomfort appear on Ray's face. It was obviously a touchy subject and I too was curious. From what I heard from Mandy, Ray abandoned his old team and became part of the Bladebreakers in their first world championship. His old team must have felt so betrayed but what had Ray felt? I watched as he looked down with a small smile ready to confide in us.

"I didn't. The White Tigers would always be my team and my bestest friends. I'd even go as far and call them my family. Leaving them wasn't easy for me but as a beyblader, my passion led me to broaden my search for ways to become stronger and I couldn't do that if I was stuck in my village. It was one of the most difficult choices of my life and even to this day I still feel bad about it. But look at me now, when I see everything I have accomplished, there's nothing to feel bad about and they understood me and supported me in the end."

Amazed by his story, we all blinked profoundly. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. I wondered how his team forgave him for betraying them.

"So do we get to know the secret behind the White Tiger's power?" Barret urged with an amused tone.

Ray laughed lightly. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

While they shared laughter, I remained at the end of my seat and thought hard. My focus was broken when a knock came at the door, stopping all our chatter. I stood up.

"I got it."

As I walked over, feeling weird that I was opening a strangers door I became tense. I guess in the back of my mind I was hoping for a certain someone to be on the other side of the door but I was disappointed to see Mr Mills instead.

"Ah Nova. Settling down okay?" he smiled.

I stared at him dead panned making him sigh.

"Well, I need you to do a favour. Could you take this to Amanda? She left it behind out of excitement" he produced a black small hand suitcase.

I felt my pulse pound in annoyance and Mr Mills caught onto my thoughts.

"Please? I have a meeting with Mr Dickenson I must rush to right now. Ray can give you directions to Kai's house."

I double backed. _Kai's house_...

"Well? Please?" he pleaded.

My mind fell to the dual haired male I had seen earlier feeling immediate breathing issues. Kai was everything I pictured but better. He had grown and became someone who achieved more than the average person. Not only was he a beyblader but he was a Hiwatari. He has moulded into a person complete opposite to me. My hand self consciously moved to my pocket where I kept the blue object.

"Yeah, all right" I finally answered, taking a hold of the suitcase.

Mr Mills glowed happily. "Thank you. Have a good week!"

With that he left in a rush leaving me to hold the baggage, thoughts racing in my mind. I imagined myself going there, coming face to face with someone I had yearned to see all my life. I jumped inwardly when a hand touched my shoulder. My immediate reaction was flinching away from the touch. I found myself faced with an alarmed Ray.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

He seemed to rack his mind for something to say before glancing at the small luggage in my hand.

"Are you going somewhere?"

I tightened my hold on the handle. "Can you give me directions to Kai's house?"

His eyebrows arched in surprise before smiling. "Sure. Mind if I ask why?"

I would have replied in a snappy tone but seeing the innocence on Ray, I couldn't bring myself to snap at him since I didn't really know him and hasn't done me harm. I sighed.

"Just got to take this to someone, she forgot it."

"Isn't that Mandy's?" Kyrie intercepted as she and Barret joined us at the door.

I nodded and frowned. I didn't need reminding.

"I thought you...w-well ...hated Mandy?" Barret nervously stated.

I closed my eyes, annoyed.

"If that's the case why don't I just go and deliver it for you?" Ray suggested.

"_N-No!_ _I_... I can do it myself. I don't need your help on anything other than directions" I snapped, heart pounding fast.

Ray blinked and exchanged glances with Barret who shrugged.

"All right then, I'll write them down for you. You sure you will find your way back?"

"I'm not an idiot. I can remember the way I came," coldly replying to the guy. I didn't feel bad inside, I guess I really had just given up on caring for others.

Ray nodded before leaving to find some paper and I was faced with a frown from Kyrie and a worried look from Barret.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him Nova, he was only being nice" she crossed her arms.

"I don't care" I replied.

Kyrie seemed to double back as her arms fell by her sides and she looked concerned. What had I said now to make her give me that expression?

"Mandy was right... You really don't care about this trip at all..." her voice tailed off.

My eyes narrowed and I barged past them both to sit back on the sofa. I hadn't the energy to reply to her comment and it was eating at me. How many more people would say it? I knew I didn't care about the trip but I also couldn't make anyone understand how important it was for me too. If things carried on this way, it was going to be a long week...

* * *

I don't know why I was so shocked on seeing Kai's house- or _mansion_... I should have known he would live in a place like this. He was rich and now famous so I should have expected as much. It was still a lot to take in and I felt myself overwhelm by how successful he really was. It hit me that he could no longer be the boy I once knew. Along the way, I couldn't stop thinking about what I would say and what his reaction would be. At one point I nearly turned around and backed out from meeting him at all. It was that terrifying. But now here I was, outside the grand golden gates of the renowned Hiwatari mansion that Ray assured I wouldn't miss. Compared to the blocks of apartments and detached houses on the same street, it made them look like run down shacks. Like I wasn't feeling intimidated enough already. Clutching the suitcase hand tight I took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. After a moment an old masculine voice answered.

"Hiwatari residence, how may I help you?"

That had to be a butler of some sort. I guess Kai really didn't waste his time to use his riches. Heart pounding I cleared my throat.

"I'm here to drop off a suitcase for one of the Clinton students."

"Which student?"

Why was he questioning me? I arched an eyebrow. It's not like I was some sort of serial killer or thief and what thief would know my college name and that there were students staying at the mansion?

"Ma- Amanda Ascania" I quickly corrected myself, knowing them they would want her full name.

"Your name?"

I felt a vein throb at these ridiculous questions.

"Nova. Nova De'Rose."

There was a pause before a buzzing noise was released and the golden gates of the palace opened. _About bloody time_. As I walked up the gravel driveway, I glanced round the scenery taking in the freshly mowed grass and fountain just outside the semi circle steps leading to the large double doors. Supported by two marble pillars, the semi circle balcony rested on top. I swallowed. Taking the steps up I stood just outside the doors. This was it. I swallowed down the lump and forced my pulse to slow down in ease as the doors opened. I was greeted by an old looking man in a penguin costume so I assumed this was the nuisance that was questioning me at the speaker.

"Welcome to the Hiwatari mansion Miss De'Rose. You may drop off the suitcase to me."

I froze turning to ice. "I can take it to her-"

"It's all right Stiles, I got it from here" a perky familiar voice entered the fray.

I glanced to see Mandy herself bounce by '_Stiles_' side with a large smile on her face. Stiles just smiled and bowed.

"As you wish Miss Ascania."

She then turned to me in a smug smirk. "Oh _thank you_ **so** _much_ Nova for bringing my suitcase to me. I'm such a forgetful klutz sometimes!" she replied in a snide tone.

I was beginning to think she left it behind on purpose so she could rub it in that she was with her dream guy. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at her.

"Klutz is right" I mumbled as I dropped the suitcase on the ground.

Her icy blue eyes darkened as did her smirk. "What was that? Oh sorry, _no_ time, Kai is waiting for me, he's treating us to breakfast you see" she boasted.

I felt the rage eat away at my skin, wanting to lash out at her but she wasn't worth my time. It pained my chest knowing that even now, I couldn't even meet Kai. Fate decided that we would stay separate and it seemed she wasn't choosing to side with me.

"Well have fun with Ray! I've to go back" she sang before taking her luggage and slamming the door in my face.

Something else slammed shut inside me too and I used every ounce of strength not to break down there and then. I turned around on the spot looking dejected at the ground below me. No matter how hard I would try, I never seem to be able to reconnect with my past. Was there a point of staying here any longer? I reached into my pocket and pulled out the blue beyblade, fingers gripping tight around it.

"Why?" I whispered to myself, voice on the verge of breaking.

Sighing, I placed the bey back into safety and bolted away from the area and out the gates. When fatigue began to kick in, I realised I had gone hours without food so I stopped by a grocery store on the way. I had exchanged money before the trip so I had some spending money. I pulled my hood up before stepping in but nearly crashed into a girl carrying 2 brown grocery bags.

"Hey watch it!"

I grimaced and glared at the tuft of brown hair speaking behind the bags. When her head poked round it revealed 2 light chocolate brown eyes.

"Why don't you watch it?" I snapped back.

Her eyes narrowed darkly before looking surprised. I suddenly felt on the spot as she stared at me in silence. Who was this girl?

"Nice fashion sense, are those stars face paint?" she asked non-chantly.

I arched an eyebrow. She suddenly went from an annoyed random person to a peppy chatterbox. I glared and pushed past her, not bothering to reply to her question. I heard her mumble before I could walk from hearing distance.

"Jee, like I don't have to deal with another one of you types already."

I froze, turning around.

"Y_ou types?_" I questioned.

Her face turned into a pout. "Yeah. Silent and ignorant and a sour puss."

I felt my face darken at the courage of this girl.

"You don't even know me; you haven't got the right to judge me."

She only grinned. "Well if you're anything like Kai then I sure as well know you enough."

I double backed, losing my hard exterior. "You know Kai?"

She looked annoyed. "Well yeah who wouldn't?! Don't you know who I am?"

She read the expression on my face and sighed. "You would think you would earn a little fame for being coach for the G Revolution team" she muttered.

I caught onto her words. "_You're_ Hilary?"

She looked at me in awe before bursting into a huge smile. "Yeah that's me! So you do know who I am!"

"Vaguely" I replied.

So this was the girl that Mandy had mentioned she was jealous of because of her closeness with the G Revolutioner's.

"Ah well. Can't win 'em all" she sighed before turning to leave. "I'll see you around maybe, right now I got to get to Tyson's. Apparently some foreigners from a school in England have come by to do some study on the boys. Not like I'm part of the team" she mumbled with a scowl.

"I came with them."

She turned back surprised. "Really? So who are you following around like a dog?"

I frowned at her choice of words. "Ray."

She laughed lightly and winked. "Popular choice. I'm surprised you didn't choose Kai."

I felt my stomach tighten. Looking away I felt myself wanting to leave.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow morning! Everyone will be meeting at Tyson's for training in case there's another World Championship to be held."

My eyes shot open as I jerked my head back to her. "You're serious? Everyone will be there?"

She nodded. "Yup, that's what I was told anyway. Say what's your name?"

I felt hope overtake me once more.

"It's Nova."

"Nice to meet you Nova! See you soon!"

I watched as she rushed off leaving me standing out the doors motionless. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I would see Kai.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent following our designated beyblader. Ray had shown us around the town as well as taking us to parts where lots of kids grouped round to beyblade. He even joined in, exciting Barret who long since waited to watch him in action. I lagged behind, jotting down small notes into the notebook given to write our diary log. I hadn't written much and hardly showed enthusiasm in the task. I was eagerly waiting for tomorrow because if Hilary was right, I'd finally get my chance to see Kai again. I glanced round to see billboards and TV shops airing the G Revolutioner's battles and I watched in horror at Kai's battle. My heart ached to see the exhaustion and pain he went through yet he had shown so much passion. He looked like the same person I once knew and I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

Soon day turned to night and I found myself on Ray's balcony, leaning on the barrier, staring out into the lit up city. It was so different to home and to anywhere I've ever seen and it held a sense of tranquillity and peace. It eased my emotions for tomorrow. Though I felt queasy, I relaxed. Nothing could stop me from seeing him tomorrow and no one would stop me meeting him.

"Can't sleep?"

I glanced back to see Ray enter the fray with a gentle smile. I turned back around, resting my chin on my arms.

"So... I take it that you're not enjoying the trip?" his voice held uncertainty and a little hurt.

He shuffled over and also rested on the barrier keeping a gap between us. We stood in silence like that for a while before he spoke again.

"Do you want to talk Nova?"

I waited then answered. "About what?"

"You of course."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "Why would you want to talk about me?"

I could feel his gaze fixate on me intently and I felt a force to barricade away my secrets and feelings.

"You're different. I actually want to know more about you even though you're here to find out things about me."

"I'm nothing interesting" I mumbled quietly.

He lightly laughed. "Isn't that for me to decide?"

I sighed, straightening up.

"Why do you barricade yourself away from others?" he suddenly asked.

If he thought I was going to confide in him then he thought wrong.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" I coldly remarked.

Instead of turning his anger on me or even replying back to me, he laughed again making me look at him in frustration. What was wrong with this guy?

"You really do remind me of Kai, I can't wait for you two to meet. It will be like an intense battle in itself" he chuckled, amused with himself.

A shiver ran up my spine. I couldn't wait to meet him either. Feeling my hand reach up and rest inside my pocket I released a breath of air as my fingers slid over the object.

"Well I hope we get to talk properly sometime, I'd like to be friends."

"Don't count on it" I scoffed lightly, turning to go inside and I could hear him follow me.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"What if you get lost?"

I ignored him and slammed the door shut as I began walking down the path, not knowing where I was going exactly. I pulled my hood up and continued walking silently through the cool dark night. All I could think about was the next day. I could imagine Mandy trying her best to keep Kai to herself so that also put me in a dilemma. I was counting on Kai to react mostly. After about 30 minutes walking around the parts I knew and remembered I found myself walking past a tall crystal white bricked wall. Trees burst from the other side including one beside me. I glanced through my wisps of indigo hair to gaze at the bright shining moon glowing in the sky. What did fate have in store for me? I pulled out my treasured beyblade smiling. Only time will tell.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a hand snatched at the beyblade, taking it away from my gasp.

"Nice beyblade, you don't mind if I take it do you?" the male voice bitterly cackled.

I felt my heart stop with an insane amount of fear on my chest. My eyes glued to the beyblade he had stolen. The guy, younger than me but large and dark hair looked smug as he held my prized possession.

"Give that back" I demanded, raising my voice.

His smirk broadened and I felt myself clench my teeth together tightly.

"I don't think so, I like this beyblade and it doesn't seem right that a weird looking girl like you should have it."

Rage built up inside and I was close to lashing out at this kid. My eyes darkened and I felt myself succumb to the anger.

"Before I use your spine as dental floss, give my beyblade back right now" I threatened, keeping my tone low.

His eyebrows arched but it only seemed to increase his cocky attitude. Once he began toying with it like a ball in his hand I took a step forward only to have him stop me with a hand.

"One step and I'll crush it."

My eyes widened in horror. If I lost that then I would be nothing! Kai had given me that beyblade and it was my only keepsake from him. I couldn't lose it. Annoyed that I was defeated I took a step back.

"You're not taking it" I condemned him.

His grin widened. "Want it so bad? Catch!"

I jerked but not quick enough as I watched in horror as he threw the beyblade into the air, flying across and over the great white wall, lost on the other side. My stomach dropped.

"What... What have you done?!" I charged at him, tackling him to the ground.

I gripped his shirt collar and yanked hard as I hissed at his face, shaking him violently.

"_I'll kill you_" I spat bitterly.

The boy lost his cocky attitude and was now replaced with fury as he tried to pry off my grip.

"Get off me!"

"GET IT BACK!" I yelled at his face.

His smirk returned. "Get it yourself."

I was close to raising my fists but recomposed myself. This kid wasn't worth it. With a huff I shoved him to the ground and got up. My eyes fell on the giant wall, knowing if I didn't find a way to get my beyblade back, I'd never feel at peace. It meant everything. I heard the kid scamper off, cursing me as he ran away. As my heart pounded I tried thinking of a way to get it back. Then my eyes fell on the tree. Bolting forwards I began climbing the tree opposite the wall, preparing to jump to the one on the inside. Trespassing didn't occur to me, all I could think about was getting my beyblade back. Huffing and puffing as I climbed up I felt the bark dig at my skin as I pulled myself up.

"Ouch" I hissed in pain as a splinter slid across my forehand leaving a red line across it. I wiped at it and continued climbing to reach high enough to grab the tree on the other side.

As I watched over, I saw the huge palace like building lit up with hundreds of windows and a bright and perfectly mowed lawn and flower beds. The trees surrounded the edges of the walls and it was dark and empty. I reached across and grabbed the nearest branch from an opposite tree.

"Come on" I murmured as my fingers brushed the branch.

Risking it, I took a step closer feeling my own branch sink a little. I glanced down, feeling uneasy at the height before grabbing onto the second branch. I pulled myself over, balancing just on the lower branch of the tree. Looking down I could see a sunken area of grass which I only assumed where my beyblade was at. I climbed lower before jumping down, brushing off the dirt from the bark. Taking a quick glance around me I rushed forwards to search the uneven area.

"Got you" I whispered, smiling as I crouched with my back to the palace behind me.

Relief. If I had lost it, I didn't know what I would do. It became a part of me. When a shadow loomed over me I felt my pulse thunder against my ribcage.

"What are you doing in my gardens?" a low husky voice demanded from behind me.

Instantly my eyes widened as I turned around, the wind blew harshly as my hair flew across my face then my heart stopped as I came face to face with amethyst eyes, dual coloured hair, 4 cobalt blue triangles and the two tailed white scarf flowing with the wind. I sucked in a gasp as a overwhelming emotion of shock and happiness rushed through my veins. His arms had been crossed but dropped as soon as seeing my face, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened a level as if he was just as shocked. The tears welled up but I fought against it and kept them in. The beyblade dropped out of my hands like a cheap pull toy and rolled across the grass by his feet. His eyes didn't leave mine.

"_Kai._.." I whispered quietly.

He was here, he was really here. After 10 years I was faced with the person who made me fight on for my life and made a difference. The only person who had understood how I felt and now I was faced with him again. Feeling my heartbeat rage furiously I kept the gaze between us. He was everything if not more than I had imagined, he was amazing. Then the tables turned, his soft gaze darkened and his eyes narrowed.

"You... Who are you?"

A sword sliced across my heart, giving a fatal blow at my strength. My entire life fell before me as those words left his lips. Before me, I saw only cold bitter barriers, a man who focused on one thing in his life. I no longer saw the sincere boy I used to know. I slowly stood up, unable to take my eyes off him.

"Don't you... remember...?" I whispered in a hoarse voice, unable to find the strength to speak louder.

His arms crossed once again and his slate eyebrow narrowed.

"You got 30 seconds to tell me why you're trespassing."

I winced at his cold tone and felt myself shatter further into darkness. I didn't prepare myself for this. I didn't want to believe West but it seemed... He was right. My eyes clouded as a ringing came to my ears. Nausea was kicking in fast. I watched through clouded eyes as Kai looked down at the blue beyblade. He surely had to remember it. As he picked it up he analysed it.

"Does that blade...mean anything to you?" I whispered, filled with one last ray of hope.

There was silence and then Kai did something that crushed my soul. He dropped the beyblade on the grass, followed by his foot as he crushed the blade to fragments of plastic. Every ounce of breath in me was forced out and my lungs collapsed as I watched the horrific act. The tears no longer stayed in as they fell down my cheeks leaving a trail of sparkling water in its wake.

"That's what it means to me. Now get off my property before I call security" he threatened darkly.

I was frozen, not hearing a word he said. Only watching in traumatizing terror at the piece of my prized possession on the ground. _Why_... Why did it have to be this way? Why did this happen? Why didn't he...remember me? Did I mean so little to him that he erased me from existence? Looking down my hood and hair shadowed my face as I kept in the sobs that were about to break out. Then in a final act, I bolted out and off his property, forever regretting that I came here and met Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME. So you can kind of guess why I named this story Remember Me haha. So yeah we meet Hilary too! Poor Nova :-( she was expecting so much and didn't expect for Kai to be such a heartless ass! So what will happen now?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I felt like discontinuing yesterday, I had like a sudden depressed moment and just gave up. But I do want to continue this story that's if you guys like it :-) **

**Next chapter will be the aftermath of that event and everyone meets together for the training session. What wars will happen? Chapters will start to get longer slowly too.**

**Oh and I am also working on a Fiction story called Damaged so for those who read Original writing and go on FictionPress, I will be posting it soon. Details of it are on my website which is on my profile. If you're too lazy just type innocentsmilesfiction dot wordpress dot net and bobs your uncle. **

**Anyway hope everyone is good! Till next time xx**


	6. Angels Are Watching Over Us

**What up everyone! Geez been a hot week eh? Sadly busy week too so yeah I hadn't even touched my computer in 7 days which is a record haha. Neither the less! Woo chapter six! Thanks guys for reviewing! :D**

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: **I KNOW! I had to crush poor Nova's dreams :-( oh it WILL be depressing and sad more than that at times I just hope you all like it! And so great to hear you like Nova! :D Enjoy chapter 6!

**beautifuldisaster993: **Aww sorry! I was all soppy when writing their reunion haha but I just had to else there would be no story! I won't tell you whether Kai really does remember her or is choosing not to but next chapter would probably answer that for you! Meantime enjoy chapter 6!

**shanaya: **I won't discontinue unless it comes to worse and everyone winds up hating my story which I hope doesn't happen! Glad your patient, heres chapter 6!

**WingedxSapphire: **Oh his social skills obviously have to improve haha! But who is Kai without him being an old sourpuss eh? ;) Updating so enjoy!

**Beylover: **Muahaha! I am evil I know ^^ hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Rebelle Boss: **YES Kai was a heartless bastard! It's okay lovely, I'm glad you're still reading and reviewing when you can :D OOO all these questions and suspicions about Kai's memory haha, it will be answered soon! I won't say ANYTHING yet! Oh I know, I hate writing about Mandy haha but I need her there to cause a little stirring :P Enjoy chapter 6!

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: **Haha having Tyson and Nova together is pretty funny! Not yet though! See what happens to Nova in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Thanks guys, I loved reading your reviews and I hope you all enjoy and review chapter 6! It brings a little more excitement and mystery ;)**

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel. _

_- Martina McBride_

* * *

I ran and ran and didn't stop running until every ounce of energy and oxygen had left my body. My pulse was pounding painfully against my chest making it impossible to take a breath. To add, the tears kept on flowing, cascading down my dry cheeks now becoming damp once more. The absolute horror of watching him _destroy_ the most meaningful object in my life like it was nothing had crushed me. It wiped away every single feeling and thought I had of Kai that were positive and hopeful. How I didn't expect to know that he would react in such a way that it would break my soul, hurt like nothing I've ever experienced before.

Now in an alley close to Ray's home I broke down and released all sobs and tears. My hands clenched tightly into fists as the questions kept swirling round and round my head.

Day after day, week after week, month after month and soon it turned into years, no matter how worse things got every passing day I endured it because of one person's words.

_'Best way to deal with things is to keep on fighting. Sometimes it's the only way.'_

"LIAR!"

Anger exploded out of me as I projected my voice out to the world, lashing out with my fists ignoring the pain the split in my knuckles as I hit the metal of the bins. By now it was raining and I couldn't care less about the water soaking into my clothes. I couldn't care about anything or anyone anymore. The one person I thought I cared about had just proved I meant nothing to him and I had been living on a fantasy. _Why didn't I heed West's words and declined?_ I was so wrapped up that I'd finally be reunited with salvation that I hadn't given it a second thought that Kai probably never cared. How could I be so stupid? As that kept my anger flowing I couldn't help the nagging of an echo in the back of my mind, screaming why he wouldn't remember me. He looked at me as if I was a stranger or worse, one of his annoying fans. He crushed my soul with the beyblade he gave me. I wiped harshly at my cheeks. No more tears. No more. I've endured enough and he won't have me weak at his feet no matter how much our past meant to me. I wasn't going to let my life revolve around him any longer; I was free to do what I wished.

"Nova? Hey Ray! She's here!"

I almost jumped and turned on my heel to see Barret with concern all over his face, hair drenched from the rain and waving as he looked over to his left. I heard fast footsteps and a second figure rushed into view. Ray stood before me looking slightly out of breath and also drenched. He hadn't even bothered to wear a coat unlike Barret. He too held the same concern on his face. Why were they here at such a late time?

"What are you guys-"

"Thank goodness! You got me so worried after you were gone so long" Ray rushed quickly.

I was thankful for the rain, at least they couldn't tell if I was crying or not. I shrugged and glanced at Barret.

"Weren't you asleep?"

He fidgeted and played with his fingers as he avoided eye contact.

"I-I woke up a-and I saw Ray pacing. He said you had gone out... We got worried..." he tailed off and bit his lip.

I don't know what I felt; I just stared at them blankly.

"I thought you had gotten lost or something happened to you" Ray added with a soft tone.

The feeling of sickness began kicking in but I pushed it aside. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at the feline-like guy.

"Why would you care if something happened to me? You don't even know me..."

He seemed a little taken aback by my bold reply and a little hurt too. He shyed his topaz eyes away as if he couldn't look at me. They shouldn't have come looking, I was about to get back anyhow. Though Ray remained silent, Barret seemed to speak for him, gaining a boost of confidence.

"I can't believe you! He took the time to come out and find you even though all you had been was rude since we arrived and we were worried sick and that is all you have to say?! Be a little thankful and feel some remorse."

I blinked at Barret, a little surprised. He seemed to be turning a little red from speaking up but he wasn't recoiling away and regretting his words. His stance was still strong. I could see the frustration I was giving them all. His glassy green eyes blinked, waiting for my apology.

It never came.

"Tch, whatever."

Ray shot his head up to analyse me before smiling at Barret. He patted his shoulder.

"It's all right; she's fine so there's nothing to worry about. Let's go home and get some sleep." He turned to glance at me and I was confused as to why he was treating this so well, I was sure had it been any of the other's they may have forced an apology out of me.

"Before we all catch pneumonia let's get out of the rain shall we?" he smiled at me.

I arched an eyebrow and watched him as he turned and began walking. Barret gave me a shake of the head before following behind. I glanced at my feet, lightly sighing. Why couldn't I feel regret? I was treating Ray like he was filth, which made me worse than Mandy. I shook away the thoughts and followed behind.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

We were having breakfast just before we had to head over to Tyson's for their training regime. I was still in a heart throbbing dilemma having second thoughts about going after last night's aftermath. How could I ever face him again? When I looked at him I only saw the bond we used to have which was now broken. With a heavy heart I swallowed down the buttered bread with tiny bites. Kyrie had popped up in front of my face, obviously having been notified of last night's events. She wasn't looking too happy.

"Why can't you just pretend you're enjoying this trip? Stop ruining it for all of us" she complained.

I felt a twitch in my eyebrow. Now she was sounding exactly like Mandy. I glared.

"I don't see how I'm ruining things, everything is as it was."

Her nostrils flared slightly and I could see the hardened look in her dark brown eyes. She stabbed at her eggs on her plate. I bet she was picturing my face on it. Suddenly her face softened and she slowly picked at her breakfast. Ray and Barret had decided to head out to get some juice so it was just us two.

"Why... Why are you being like this?"

I looked up to see her face looking down forlornly, her tone of voice almost _pleading_. I put down my bread, waiting for more.

"Ray is a nice guy Nova... I mean he's a stranger to us right now yet he treats us as if we're his family. You had treated him like he was some trash can yet he still wants to be your friend and doesn't say anything. He doesn't deserve that you know..." she looked up, eyes scrutinising.

I stared blankly into her eyes as if I was conveying a telepathic message. What could I tell her? Ray _was_ nice, he was positive and peppy and always optimistic and didn't deserve what I was giving him at all. I didn't like his sudden actions that picked at my barrier, I was afraid he would see the weakness. Like I felt with everyone else.

"It's not a big deal for you to engage in like us but could you at least... well... be nicer?" Kyrie seemed to hesitate, biting her lip.

Be... _nicer?_

She suddenly seemed horrified at her choice of words and dropped her fork making a shrilling clang on her plate. Her eyes blew up.

"Oh god! I mean, you're nice- um- I'm just saying that... Your words are j-just-"

I sighed loudly, cutting her off. I dropped my spoon and folded my arms on the table surface. My eyes fluttered to the side.

"I get it."

She didn't need to tell me I was being a party pooper. I rained on everyone's parade just like I always do. I ruin everything for everyone and I didn't even feel any remorse about it. How could anyone understand what I'm feeling when I wasn't even sure myself? Who was I now? What have I become? I get more and more disgusted every time I look in the mirror. Who could hate me more than myself? I relied so heavily on one person and even he shut me down and left me with no support. I was alone. Completely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I heard Kyrie's soft reassuring voice.

I nodded, giving a ghost of a smile to relieve her from any further questions. I wasn't bothered to sit through them any longer. As soon as I stood up the front door opened and Ray walked in with Barret.

"We couldn't find any juices that we're used to back home so Ray suggested this one" Barret laughed as he dropped the large plastic bottle of orange liquid on the table.

"If this tastes horrible, we're blaming you Ray" Kyrie teased as she tapped the bottle.

Ray ran a hand through his mass of black hair and laughed nervously. "You can't blame a guy for trying, besides I don't know what kind you guys like. I'm sure you'll love it."

I decided to leave back to the room me and Kyrie shared together. It felt awkward standing here with them conversing so freely. I wasn't used to it.

"Aren't you coming with us to training Nova?"

I glanced back to see Ray looking hopeful. _Still smiling hm_...

"Maybe I'll skip it..." I replied, turning back.

Would it be a good idea? The thought of seeing Kai again was already eating at my last little strength. I wouldn't be able to deal with his sudden amnesia and his hatred. It was too unbearable. I winced. A warm hand curled over my shoulder and for a second I felt a jolt run through me, like my body was reaching more towards that warmth. Before getting used to it I pulled back and turned to come eye to eye with Ray.

"Please come, you can get to know the rest of the team too. Besides, don't you want to see the best beyblader in the world in full action?" He winked.

We heard a snort from Barret. "I thought Tyson was the one with the ego."

"Hey!" Ray frowned before laughing.

I almost smiled at the casual atmosphere. Perhaps positivity isn't so bad after all... Had I been grouped with Mandy then things would have been hell. Ray's face was suddenly in mine again making me step back in surprise at the close proximity.

"So will you come? I'd really like it if you did" his innocent feline features pleaded.

I almost felt like clawing his face at the puppy-eyed stare he was giving me. I groaned and sighed. I'd have to deal with Kai somehow... I had so many questions which I knew he wouldn't answer. What was the use of this trip now? I shrugged. Ray beamed.

"Is that a yes?" he tilted his head in a smug way that annoyed me. I frowned.

"Whatever" I brushed off and headed back to my room.

I unzipped my bag and pulled out the curled paper containing my sketch. I smoothed it out on the bed and traced my fingers over the fine shading and pencil lines. An ache built up inside my chest making it difficult to breathe. I was staring into my fantasy smiling Kai drawing, wishing that he had been the same as he was.

* * *

When we reached Tyson's home I realised that not everyone would live in fancy houses or apartments like Ray and Kai. Tyson's home had been a dojo and it seemed so open and cosy that I wished I could have lived somewhere like it. When we entered we were greeted by the champ himself with his followers behind him. Hilary was there too. Slowly lagging behind was another male, wearing glasses and carrying a laptop who was followed by the tech spec girls so I assumed that was their Chief Kenny. He was everything I expected.

"Hey you guys made it!" Tyson waved as he approached us.

I stood to the side and took a good look at the supposed guy who had won 3 championships in a row. Though he looked mature, I could see a certain cocky-ness to his shining brown eyes. My heart beat was pacing insanely as I scanned the vicinity for a certain dual haired blader.

"I can't believe I'm shaking hands with THE Tyson Granger" I heard Barret cheer fanatically followed by a chuckle from Tyson.

"Well, believe it! Always good to meet my fans. I thought you guys would cheer on for your European team the Majestics, I knew you would root for the better team" he winked as he laughed with his ego flaring.

"No way, your skills are impeccable! No one could compare! I'm Barret by the way."

"Don't feed his ego too much" Ray teased, stepping closer.

"Hey! I'm not that egocentric" Tyson frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure we can all believe that..." Hilary added.

Soon enough they were all conversing and introducing while I stayed back and on edge. Max and Kai weren't here yet it seemed... I couldn't help but think if Kai was going to come at all. It pained too much to think of him.

"Hey are you all right?"

I broke out of my trance and faced Tyson who was standing right in front of me. Suddenly the spotlight was on us two. I glanced over his shoulder to see the tense expression on Ray's, Barret's and Kyrie's faces and I knew they were praying I would act a little better than I had with them. I scoffed inwardly, I didn't change for anyone. I turned back to Tyson.

"Good to meet cha, I'm Ty-"

"Nova! Good to see you!" Hilary intruded, shoving Tyson out the way as she beamed at me.

"_H-Hey!_ I was introducing myself!" Tyson complained as he glowered at Hilary.

"I think she knows who you are Tyson, besides, me and Nova already met and get along well!"

Say what? I almost snorted. We met once and she automatically assumed we were friends. If she thought we got along well then she really didn't know me at all. She turned to me and smiled with her chocolaty eyes gleaming in the sun. I grimaced.

"We're not friends..." I murmured.

Everyone went silent and blinked at me and I could see the frown on Hilary's face before she smiled again. "Well, not yet we're not but we can get there after today right?"

I crossed my arms and turned away while putting on an annoyed face. "I don't plan to make friends."

Ray intercepted quickly with a nervous laugh. "Don't take it to heart guys! I'm not doing any better and I've spent more time with her."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and I could see the disappointment in his topaz eyes that were watching me intently.

"Well she'll be begging to be my friend after today" Tyson boasted confidently.

Almost _too_ confidently. I turned to face him.

"Don't assume I'm a fan. Just because you won some spinning tops game doesn't make you God" I spat out harshly.

The look each team member gave me was indescribable like they couldn't believe my words. The others looked at me horrified.

"What the hell is your problem Nova?" Rain, the jock, charged in.

"Yeah you're like, totally ruining the trip" came another comment.

"Why did Ms Herring even give her a place...? Mandy was right."

More whispers fed my fury and I clenched my fists tight as I turned away from them. None of them understood, they could go on having fun and pretending they know these strangers. They didn't matter to me. I wasn't needed or wanted here.

"Wait Nova! Where are you going?" I heard Ray call for me.

I didn't reply.

"Is she for real?" I heard Tyson's annoyed voice.

"If she doesn't like Beyblade why is she here?" a new voice asked.

"Good question Chief" Tyson added in.

I could feel all their eyes digging into my back, piercing holes with daggers. I swallowed the lump and continued walking.

"Nova come on, just stay and watch. You don't have to engage in with everyone if you don't want to" Ray's pleading voice came again.

"If she doesn't want to be here then let her go" Tyson huffed.

I ignored all their comments and walked on and almost bumped into a familiar figure. I looked up.

"Gosh, you've hardly been here 5 minutes and everyone hates you already. I knew Ms Herring made a mistake by letting you come here."

Mandy stood before me at the doors of Tyson's dojo looking smug and pleased with herself. My eyes widened slightly. _If Mandy was here then..._ A second figure peeked out from behind walking into the scene followed by another 2. My eyes locked onto the dual haired male that walked in looking stoic as he folded his arms and opened his eyes to view the scene. Suddenly our eyes locked on to each other, amethyst blazing at sapphire. I felt my pulse race in my ears, the faint sound of ringing appearing once again then I recalled last night and pain overstruck my chest. The anger ignited slowly.

He doesn't deserve to be in your thoughts, he doesn't deserve to know you, I mentally told myself. He was the one to crush my hopes and had changed for the worse. Why should I care about someone who couldn't even remember me after our years in the abbey together? Kai didn't care for friendship. His eyes narrowed in realisation.

"You."

His voice made me shiver and a wave of fresh hurt ran past my body. I kept my confidence. I wouldn't appear weak in front of him. Not anymore. I narrowed my eyes darkly at him.

"What are you doing here?" his bitter cold voice demanded.

"Y-You _know_ her... Kai?" Mandy's sudden surprised voice questioned.

Kai turned his face away in disgust. "Not particularly. She trespassed on my property last night."

There were a few gasps and 'what's' echoing from everywhere and even Mandy was looking infuriated. I felt my own anger rise as well as the constricting pain at how he was treating this.

"How dare you Nova?!" Mandy hissed towards me as she stepped closer, her icy blue eyes shooting bullets.

"Hey now, let her talk" Ray defended.

Why was he still defending me? Even after everything... Kyrie's words echoed in my head.

"I don't need to explain myself to any of you" I told them.

They had no right to question me. Kai made it seem as if I was a stalker of some form.

"I thought she doesn't like us, yet she goes on and stalks Kai" Tyson grunted.

Mandy sudden let out a cackle that made me glare at her darkly.

"_Oh Nova_, you have a little thing for Kai?"

I felt a sudden heat rush to my cheeks at how she accused me of such a thing and unfortunately, everyone else seemed to believe her words.

"Well that explains it..."

"Typical, she acts like she doesn't care but she's here just to get Kai."

"That's so predictable."

"Why do the girls always go for Kai?" Tyson complained.

"Shut up Tyson!" Hilary snapped.

I glanced down, cursing Mandy with everything I had. Right now, nothing was looking good for me. Everyone assumed one thing when I was here for another. I curled my fists tightly while allowing my hair to shadow my face.

"Hey hey hey what's going on here?" an older voice entered.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go see Mr Dickenson?"

"You want me gone that badly huh? Too bad little dude! That's 3 more extra hours of kendo practice today!"

I heard Tyson groan. "Oh come on gramps!"

"Hey there kids, welcome to our home."

I decided to leave but it seemed Ray read my thoughts.

"Don't leave, just sit and watch. Ignore everyone else, I know you have your reasons" his calm relaxing voice somehow calmed me a little.

I didn't want to stay. The agony of watching Kai continue as if I was a stranger, not caring at all about the people around him. He was nothing like I hoped.

"No... No I just want to go home" I mumbled quietly as the others shared laughter with the old man.

"Please Nova? It would be good use for your work I'm sure."

I looked up at him bemused and scoffed. "You think I care about that?"

He surprisingly laughed. "I guess not. But stay anyway; you might enjoy it even if you don't like Beyblading."

I looked away with a frown. I wanted to stay... But I also wanted to keep as far away from Kai too and sure enough Mandy would cause trouble for me. Ray noticed my hesitation as I glanced back over my shoulder to see Kai standing beside a tree, trying to barricade himself off while Mandy was constantly at his side with a few other girls. His face was shut off and didn't look too happy. I understood why everyone compared me to him and I guess because of our upbringing we would be somewhat alike. But things must have changed for him after I left the abbey, so what explanation justifies his behaviour and worse still... why couldn't he remember me?

"Nova?"

I turned back to see Ray's topaz eyes shining in hope. I sighed.

"Only for a little while."

His smile widened and nodded.

* * *

While most of us sat down outside the dojo, some engaged in beyblading with the team. I stayed far back inside, watching from the open sliding door out to the back garden where currently there was a heated battle between Tyson and Ray. At times Ray glanced my way and smiled and I watched how he shone as he battled. Then the moment of glory as Driger rose from his bey, amazing us all. I watched as the sacred spirit roared as the white tiger showed its true colours. Something made me shiver at the sight and then the blue dragon entered the fray and it got a little overwhelming. I moved away and turned my gaze from the battle to the interior of the room. The wooden panelling was so simple and calm. I wished I could have lived in Japan instead but was anywhere safe anymore? The empty feeling of not having my beyblade in my pocket made me feel worse.

_Footsteps._

I turned almost catching my breath on seeing HIM standing there in all his glory and for once no one else was in sight. When I analysed his face taking in the pale skin tone, the strong jaw and blue triangles and amethyst eyes I felt myself turning weak. The pounding throb began hurt deep inside my chest and I wanted to leave and never see him again. His arms were folded across his chest, white scarf with its two tails blowing in the breeze. His gray hair slightly moving with the wind as he gazed at me with hard eyes. I swallowed and forgot all about the anger I held for him.

"You got a minute to explain why you're here."

I blinked, not understanding what he was trying to say. I didn't have to sit outside. It seemed he knew I was thinking that and his features turned darker.

"Why are you here in Japan if you don't care about Beyblade?" he revised his question.

I narrowed my eyes at him feeling the anger slowly surface.

"I don't have to answer you."

I saw his face contort slightly in frustration and then a small smirk appeared on his lips as he turned his head away. I almost turned to ice at the familiar smirk. The same smirk he had all those years ago. Every little detail I remembered and he hadn't a clue who I was. I didn't know what hurt worse.

"If you came here to try to get closer to me..."

I waited; almost seething he had such thoughts. He actually accounted Mandy's accusation.

"..._then you're pathetic._"

I felt another blow to my heart, eyes widening as the words cut through me one by one. No... I wouldn't let him have the last word; _I won't let him puncture my hope and strength anymore!_

"I'm pathetic? Don't you go and think you're so special that I'd even consider getting close to you. Who the hell are you to me? _No one_. I was in your garden last night because some idiot threw my personal belonging over your precious palace walls and I went to get it back and you _crushed_ it. If anyone is pathetic, it's _you_" I snapped back with as much venom as I could muster. I was fuming.

I didn't regret a word of it but each word sliced at me deeper. I was here arguing with the person I longed to see again after years of being alone and misunderstood to be burned down with false hope. It took all I had not to cry and I swallowed down the lump in my dry throat. I felt dizzy after that outburst and forced myself to stay upright. I wouldn't let him pity me. He was nothing to me now.

Kai didn't seem to flinch at all and seemed unaffected by my words. He merely blinked like I was invisible and he was bored which burned me even more. I could only see the eagerness to attack back after I called him the pathetic one. He then slowly delved into his jacket and pulled out a small bag and threw it across the floor towards me, landing by my feet. I gazed at it before looking up at him. I could see he wanted me to open it so I did. I almost lurched as I saw what was inside.

"T-This is..."

My beyblade. _Or what was left of it_. The pieces of tiny plastic lay inside in solitary and it struck another blow. It was hard enough watching him crush it last night but now seeing its dead pieces, it broke me completely. I glanced up to see his face looking so full of pride. I suddenly felt an urge to throw it at his face. I got up and tightly gripped the bag before throwing it back over by his feet. He glanced at it before arching an eyebrow at me.

"I don't need it. It's not mine..." I mumbled.

_It's yours_, I wanted to say but refrained myself from doing so. He didn't seem surprised nor did he look bothered. When he turned away, I realised this was as far as our conversations would go. This could have been our only interaction. I would never see the side of Kai I dreamed about and Kai didn't know me. _Now..._ I didn't know who he was either. Losing all rashness I softened as I watched his back turn on me and began walking. I didn't understand what I felt right now, all our old memories just rushed in at once and I was suddenly so afraid that my only salvation was walking away, forever to hate me and see me as a stranger. Why did I have to rely on him so much? Why couldn't he be who I wanted him to be? I pleaded with my eyes as I winced and I suddenly blurted out...

"Angels are watching over us."

He froze in his steps then turned around, his face slightly puzzled but there was something else. A flicker of anxiety and I almost bit my tongue for saying it aloud.

"What did you say?"

I was stone. I don't know why I said it. It was the phrase I used a lot back in the abbey whenever something bad was happening or we were both worried of what was going to happen in the future.

**## Flashback ##**

_"Boris won't punish you will he?" I fiddled with my hands nervously as I watched the dual haired boy practice in the light of the flame._

_"I don't think so. I don't think my grandfather will allow him even if I made a mistake."_

_He pulled his ripcord and allowed his beyblade to spin elegantly around the stone dish with skill._

_"If anything does happen to us, we don't have to worry" I smiled up at him, catching his attention._

_"Angels are watching over us."_

**## End Flashback ##**

"Nothing."

I looked away, unable to see his face looking at me as if I was a mere pawn on a chessboard. It was unbearable. I didn't want to stay and watch anymore and I wouldn't care if Ray pleaded with all his strength. Keeping my gaze lowered I rushed out, leaving behind all I used to know of him.

Ray called out my name as I speed walked out of the dojo and I ignored the smug look from Mandy wishing she would fall off a cliff.

"Nova wait!"

I sighed in frustration before turning to face the dark haired man. His face softened as he smiled, positivity radiating which reminded me so much of West. I felt my chest constrict. I... I actually missed West. He had been right all along. I only wished I listened instead of shutting him out. He was the only one I could rely on anymore.

"What's wrong? You seem to be on edge ever since this morning."

I looked away. I couldn't tell him anything. I know he thought the same, that I was here to console with Kai with intentions of a crazy fan girl but I wasn't. He didn't deserve to know who I was; I didn't want any pity, especially from him. I could live without him as I've been doing the past 10 years.

"Have fun" I replied and left Ray standing there.

* * *

I ended up walking into town where Ray had taken us on the first day. All I could do was think of what to do with myself now that my only option was cut off. I would go back to Carlisle and work my 2 jobs continuously and keep living alone. Maybe someday, I might be able to move. Yeah right... The chances of that...

"Oof!"

I rebounded back, shaking my head as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

"Watch it kid!" came his gruff voice.

I opened my mouth to yell at him but then cat got my tongue as my eyes scanned his outfit. He was tall, wearing a black hat like a spy. His dark black trench coat fixed his white shirt and black tie into place. I followed up my gaze to his face to see a small beard just under his bottom lip, eyes covered by black sunglasses. He straightened up before taking a good look at me then his face blew up.

_No._

"Y-You..."

_No No No No No!_

He took a step closer before pulling out some form of paper from his inside pocket, taking off his glasses as he compared it to me. I stood as frozen as ice, air sucked out of me. The horror that was eating at me was making me numb. His eyes suddenly widened in realisation.

_NO!_

"Nov-"

Before he could continue I shoved at him with my shoulder with all my strength making him topple back over a basket of apples onto cardboard boxes behind it. Then with a pounding heart and riveting pulse I ran. I ran for all I was worth but not before I heard him call out someone's name. My breathing stopped entirely and now I was shaking in the most dreaded fear. It was them, it had to be them! But _here_... _In Japan? Out of all places_. I could barely breathe as I rushed back to Rays, looking round the area to see if anyone suspicious was following then I charged into my room and grabbed my duffel back, hands shaking violently. I packed everything thought there wasn't much to put back in. It was only day 2. Rushing back out, I knew where I was heading. I just hoped they weren't in a meeting. I had to go.

It was no longer safe to be here. _They found me._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**what?**

**More mysteries! OOO I bet you all are just seething and cursing me for leaving it on such a cliff hanger :P lol**

**So yeah, more sad scenes with Kai and Nova and a little reminisce of their past! Ray is such a sweetheart, damn Nova for treating him like shit! But that aside, lots for you all to think about and review on! So what does everyone think is happening with Nova? I wanna hear your theories!**

**For anyone who guesses correct or close to the answer I will give a sneak preview of the next chapter to them! :O**

**Anyway, please review! We are starting to get to the good bits and I'd love some encouragement and your thoughts on how this story is going. :-) OH AND AND AND AND AND...**

**This isn't the last time you will all see of Tyson and the gang, they will return! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Till next time, take care x**


	7. The Sudden Recognition

**Hey sorry for the delay in updating. Trying to juggle my life with writing and updating on BOTH fictionpress and fanfiction. Here it is none the less!**

**Ms Essential: **Thank you so much for your review, it was very sweet! I'm glad you're liking the story and cliff hangers are something I love to do a lot xD Nova does have patience and she has been used to receiving negative comments from a lot of people so she tends to keep in her anger incase she let's out something especially in front of Kai! Anyway keep reading and reviewing, I love having new readers :-)

**WingedxSapphire: **Hmm keep guessing! I won't say anything yet :P Thanks for reviewing!

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: **Thanks! Haha Nova a gangster lol thats a funny image. Ooo so many questions is shall all be revealed in this chapter!

**Beylover: **Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait but here it is :P

**beautifuldisaster993: **Haha thanks for reviewing! Mandy is annoying I know I hate writing girls like her! But I need her :$

**IslaLyn B: **Thanks for reviewing, thank you for your kind words! ^^ Glad Nova makes you laugh, I do try to add a little humour into that cold hard personality of hers! Heres another for you to read, enjoy!

**Imaginary Owls: **So happy to read that! Yes I love Nova and Ray too :P Here's an update! Thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks for reviewing guys, gives me loads of motivation! Here's a longish chapter and I love this chappie too. Read and find out why ^^**

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Every memory of walking out the front door, I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for. It's hard to say it, it's time to say it. Goodbye. _

_- Nickelback_

* * *

_***Normal POV***_

Ray walked back inside the dojo after Nova's depart. It was strange, she seemed so fragile and nervous about something and he also didn't fail to notice how she seemed to be on edge around Kai. He knew he shouldn't have but even he had started to have doubts on whether she was really here for her project or perhaps another motive. Could it be she did like Kai as the other girl suggested? Nova didn't seem like the type of girl to have such a motive. She didn't even like beyblading. He wanted to befriend her because she seemed like a good challenge and maybe she was misunderstood. The way everyone targeted her like she was an enemy nagged him because he couldn't believe she had to put up with that and still didn't say anything back in return. He respected her.

"Hey Ray! Where did you go man? We were waiting for you so we could start our battle again" Tyson called out as soon as Ray walked back into the spotlight.

"Nowhere. How about you battle Max? I need to go speak to Kai."

Tyson scratched the back of his head and gave Ray a confused look. "Well, sure okay."

Ray smiled and nodded before leaving to find their captain. He wanted to ask Kai if there was anything wrong and if Nova had approached him. He did after all, see her last night. He found Kai practising alone with his designated students sat on the dojo steps watching him intently. He was a little thankful his own followers weren't as clingy.

"Hey girls" he greeted them.

They looked up and beamed on seeing him there. The middle one who had accused Nova stood up and held out a hand.

"Ray Kon! It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Amanda Rosaline Ascania" she introduced, her black hair allowing her icy blue eyes to glow.

Ray smiled and shook her hand. So this was the famous Amanda whose father had set up this project.

"Nice to meet you."

His eyes then focused on his captain who failed to acknowledge them.

"Do you mind if I talk to Kai alone for a minute?" he asked.

Amanda arched an eyebrow but didn't lose her sickly smile. She glanced back at Kai then the girls before locking back onto topaz eyes.

"Sure!"

"Thanks."

Amanda gestured for the other girls to leave and soon it was just Ray and Kai. The cold hearted captain didn't seem to stop, knowing Ray was waiting for his attention. Kai was far more focused on improving his skills.

"Hey Kai can I ask you something?"

Kai said nothing so Ray continued anyway, keeping a close watch on his expression.

"Last night... When Nova was in your garden, did she say anything to you?"

Kai narrowed his eyes on hearing the name. In fact he hadn't had her on his mind since she rushed off leaving her so called beyblade behind. He caught Dranzer into his palm and turned to face the tiger blader.

"Why do you ask?" he grumbled.

Ray shrugged and turned his face away. "I was just asking... It's just she seemed like something was bothering her ever since last night..."

Kai folded his arms and frowned. "What do I care?"

Ray shot his head back at his captain, wincing a little at his bitter tone. If he didn't know any better than Kai really disliked Nova and he probably saw her as one of his annoying fans. There wasn't a point talking to Kai about her now. He sighed and weakly smiled.

"It's cool. I'll see you out the front Kai" he said coolly and left to rejoin Tyson and the others.

Kai watched through amethyst eyes as the former white tiger member walked out of view. He narrowed his eyes before turning to stare at the small bag containing the pieces of plastic that once made up the girl's beyblade. When he first saw her last night there was a flicker of some kind of feeling, a cold and chilling feeling when he laid eyes on her. Her shining sapphire eyes seemed to glow when she saw him like he was God or something. He also noticed her two indigo coloured stars on her face just under her right eye. Like him she must have worn face paint too but his reasons had been related to beyblading whilst she hated the sport. Last night's memories swirled around his head as he recalled how she asked him whether the beyblade she had meant anything to him. It was strange, she hated beyblading yet she had a beyblade, though later she said it wasn't hers. She confused him on that part and even if he didn't care about hurting people's feelings, he wasn't heartless enough to destroy someone's beyblade out of anger. That wasn't him anymore. He could give it to Kenny to fix and he would force her to take it back. It clearly meant a lot to her but what made him mad was he saw her as another annoying fan, just like Amanda.

He cursed under his breath. The whole project to help some foreign students was ridiculous and he first had declined to take part. Had it not been for Mr Dickenson's powers of persuasion then he would have never agreed. Worse still, he ended up with 3 females while his rival Tyson had 2 guys who would prove less of a pain. He tried to keep his cool and answered their questions in small forms. He didn't want to reveal his whole life story to strangers. He couldn't wait for the week to be over. The flash image of Nova popped up in his mind and he growled aloud.

Why did he keep seeing her face? It was like his mind was trying to tell him something. There was something else too, when they were at each other's throats earlier... She said something. Something so strange and out of the blue but it got to him. It felt like something walked over his grave when he heard it. At first he thought he heard wrong but he was sure she mumbled something like 'Angels are watching over us' which sounded so scarily familiar. Why was something she said getting to him? She was someone with a bad attitude from what he witnessed as he entered the dojo. Amanda seemed to think she was another fan of him and he didn't care about them. Not one bit.

"Hey Kai! You coming? We need you bud."

Kai turned to see the mass of blonde and Max's lively face glowing. He seemed more than happy to show off his skills to foreigners. He grunted and placed the bag back into his pocket before following behind.

* * *

"This is such an awesome match!"

Kai stood calmly as his beyblade did the work for him, violently attacking Tyson's beyblade, trying to enhance both their skills. Tyson's battle against Brooklyn had been phenomenal, even more than his own.

"Let's see if you got what it takes to beat the champ" Tyson challenged and rubbed at his nose, grinning profoundly.

Kai smirked. "Bring it."

"All right, let's give them something to remember Dragoon!"

As the blue dragon revealed himself, Kai felt his energy bursting with excitement. Beyblading had always been an important part of his life and he would always remember the fun in the challenges he faced.

"Come on Dranzer!"

The blazing red phoenix exploded from flames beaming with power and energy. Every student spectating were amazed, neither one was unimpressed. The great Kai was furiously battling Tyson, the world champion. It was a match neither would forget.

"Come on Tyson! Show him whose boss!" Barret called out.

"No way! Kai will totally beat him!" the female crowd began protesting as they cheered on their favourite team member.

"Well this sure is entertaining. I love having spectators here" Max smiled as he watched everyone engage so energetically.

"Me too, having these students here are actually helping us get better" Kenny typed away at his laptop while replying to Max.

Max blinked. "Oh? How so chief?"

"Well, take a look at Tyson for example. You can see how much they're firing him up. He's pushing himself more to impress those around him."

Max turned to glance at his navy haired friend, obviously looking like he was enjoying himself as well as putting in effort in his battle. Then he glanced at their captain to see Kai just as fired up. He smiled. Kenny was right, the foreigners were really helping.

"I guess they do seem different, not sure about Kai though" Hilary leaned on her elbow as she watched them with a bored expression.

Max chuckled. "Aw come on Hilary, you have to admit Kai does seem more cheerier than usual."

Hilary giggled and sighed. "Yeah I guess."

"It's a shame Daichi couldn't be here, it would have been interesting" Kenny added with a sad tone.

Hilary frowned. The small red haired nuisance would drive everyone insane with his constant rivalry with Tyson and his hot head temper. Not to mention a total pig too.

"Yeah, _real_ interesting..." she mumbled sardonically.

She paused on seeing their white tiger member looking a little concerned and worried, standing beside them and watching Tyson and Kai. She blinked, wondering what Ray was thinking about. She got up and moved closer next to him.

"What's up Ray? You not having fun?"

Ray broke out of his trance and turned to their brown haired friend and smiled.

"Oh no, I'm good."

Hilary gave a malicious smirk and elbowed him. "What's bothering you eh? Is it all them female fans swooning over you?"

Ray blushed but laughed at the same time. "Cut it out Hilary. That's not it at all."

Hilary chuckled and leaned back. "So what is it?"

Ray gazed at the sky and sighed, losing all humour. He was actually worried about a certain purple haired girl. There was something about that girl that screamed mystery and he was obsessed with finding out what. She didn't seem to make friends easily not that she seemed to allow people to get close. She left so suddenly that he wondered if she would be ok. There was something about her with Kai too, even if Kai said nothing. Both were so alike yet so different. Even Kai wasn't as difficult as Nova, they at least got along more and evolved their friendship over the past 3 years. Maybe Nova needed someone to talk to.

"I need to go somewhere, can you let everyone else know I'll be back soon?" he informed his friends who blinked at him in surprise.

"Why? Where are you going?" Hilary questioned.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll be back soon okay?" he began rushing off.

"Ray wait!" Kenny called out but Ray had already gone out the dojo.

"Where is Ray going?" Kyrie said as she entered, watching her designated beyblader rush out.

"He didn't say" Hilary shrugged but then turned to Kyrie and smiled almost too evilly. "So what's the deal with you and Ray huh?"

Kyrie's eyes widened like two balloons and her cheeks burned red. "W-What?! _Nothing!_ I don't even like Ray like that!" she quickly defended, shaking her hands in front of her frantically.

Hilary, Max and Kenny burst out into laughter making Kyrie feel very awkward indeed.

Hilary patted her arm. "I was only teasing you, gee, you foreigners sure are easy to tease."

Kyrie frowned and crossed her arms. "Very funny!"

"We're very sorry" Max stood up and walked closer with a large cheerful grin on his face.

Kyrie blushed harder and turned her head away stubbornly. "W-Whatever!"

* * *

"Lunch! About time! I'm starving" Tyson exclaimed happily as he stretched in the afternoon sun.

"You're always hungry Tyson" Hilary complained.

Tyson turned red but laughed anyway. "Well sure, a champ has got to eat" he winked and threw thumbs up at his fans. He suddenly stopped and glanced around.

"Eh, where's Ray?"

"Oh he said he would be coming back soon, he didn't tell us where he went" Kenny walked into view.

"Then I guess we'll have to start without him!" Tyson beamed.

"No way, we have to wait for Ray" one of the female students defended.

Tyson groaned. "But we're all hungry; we don't know when Ray will be back!"

"I agree with Tyson" Rain agreed, grinning.

"All right, that's my man" Tyson cracked knuckles with the jock happily.

"How about those who want to wait can stay here and the rest can go ahead?" Amanda suggested.

"Great idea!" Tyson intercepted. "I'm going for definite, not sure about you guys" he began walking towards the doors.

"Well, shall we go Kai?" Amanda edged closer to the dual haired captain, keeping a pouty smile.

Kai stood stoic with his arms folded and face turned away in disinterest.

"Hn, I'll go later."

Amanda felt like she had just got slapped and nervously laughed. "Well okay! I'll stay here with you."

Kai opened his eyes but refused to connect them with the black haired girl. "No. There's no reason for you to stay. We're not exchanging facts at lunch anyway" he gruffly replied.

Amanda felt herself catch a gasp before reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. "B-But Kai-"

Kai walked off before she could touch him. She was worse than a usual fan girl. He wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with her in his face.

Mandy stood watching with a gawped stare, disbelieving that Kai just brushed her off so coldly. Though attractive, she was seething that he wasn't paying any attention to her at all.

"Gr, this is so not going to plan!" she cursed under her breath.

"Come on Mandy! Let's go eat; you can spend more time with Kai tonight! There's a Beyblade Question Time with our designated beybladers so you can ask him anything you want! They have to answer" Kyla grinned as she linked arms with her close friend.

Mandy smiled sinisterly, that was one upside. She would gain Kai's attention whether it would take the whole week or not. Happy with herself, she walked off.

Kai ended up staying with Kenny, Hilary and the two followers of Ray, Kyrie and Barret. They watched as the others waved goodbye and left the dojo to find the restaurant for lunch.

"That _pig,_ choosing food over his own friend!" Hilary placed her hands on her hips and scowled.

"You know Tyson, he loves his food and no one can stop him once he makes a choice" the Chief added and sat himself down typing away at his laptop.

"Yeah well that doesn't explain why Max had to go too" Hilary pouted and crossed her arms.

"The students can't exactly just go with Tyson to lunch, its okay for Max to go too."

Hilary sighed and didn't continue defending her argument against Kenny. After all, she supposed he was right. At least Kai was still here. Speaking of which, he seemed grumpier than ever at the moment. She wondered what could have possibly annoyed him in such a short period of time.

"You... all right Kai?" she said, eyeing him carefully.

Kai stood against a tree, arms folded as he waited patiently for their team member to arrive. On hearing Hilary's voice he opened one eye. Her brown eyes dug at his amethyst as if to find out what was on his mind. He grunted and re-closed his eye.

Hilary straightened up and laughed a fake nervous laugh before turning away. "You'd think he would have lightened up a little by now..."

"I heard that."

Hilary stuck her tongue out and scowled before walking over to Barret and Kyrie, beginning a conversation with them. Kai on the other hand listened as the girl stomped away. As he opened his eyes he noticed the Chief hastily typing away at his laptop. This would be a good opportunity. He pushed himself off the tree and neared the boy with invisible eyes who noticed his presence.

"Is... everything ok?" he asked, looking up at their captain.

Kai shifted his eyes away as he fell into deep thought. If anyone could fix a beyblade it was him. He delved into his pocket and took out the small bag that contained the girl's precious pieces and dropped it into Kenny's lap.

"I need you to fix this."

Kenny, surprised at such an odd request glanced up at his captain before curiosity hit him and he opened the bag.

"Parts of a beyblade? Although... some of the pieces look damaged" he said as he analysed the fragments of blue. He looked back up at their captain. "Whose is it?"

Kai paused. "It's one of the students." He didn't go on further detail, not that Kenny would ask.

"Oh well ok. I'll see what I can do" Kenny beamed at the chance to rebuild a beyblade so as he got to work on that Kai watched before walking back to the tree and resuming his position.

Just as Kai closed his eyes for peace and quiet, someone interrupted their silence.

"_GUYS!_"

Kai shot his eyes open and groaned inwardly. Who was calling wolf now? He turned his face to the entrance and watched as a puffed out figure appeared looking extremely worried. His arms dropped by his side as he wondered what had Ray so worked up.

"Ray? What's going on? Where did you go?" Hilary said as she approached him with his 2 students.

"Yeah man... You look like you just ran a marathon" Barret added as he looked up the Chinese beyblader up and down.

Ray took deep breaths and wiped his forehead. "Sure felt-like-it."

"Okay calm down and tell us what's wrong" said Kyrie as she worriedly thought of the possible bad news he brought.

Ray took a deep breath and calmed himself before facing the friends before him. His heart was thundering from the run but also from the dread that built up when he discovered what he found. Or what he _didn't_ find...

"Nova's gone."

Barret and Kyrie exchanged glances before facing the topaz eyed feline with arched eyebrows.

"What?"

Ray nodded. "She's gone. I went back to check if she's back at mine but she wasn't and her bag and stuff is gone."

Kyrie's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! W-Where would she _go?"_

Ray shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

"Oh man..." Barret sighed, turning around and began pacing.

"Are you sure she didn't, I dunno, go for a walk or something?" Hilary hoped because she did feel a friendly bond with the girl.

Ray shook his head in dismay. "I'm afraid not."

"Are you talking about that girl? The one that doesn't like beyblading?"

Kenny entered the conversation as they all glanced back at the Chief. Ray nodded once more. Kai dropped his arms by his sides and listened carefully. So the girl had run away? In a city she didn't even know so that wasn't exactly the smartest move. If she ran away because of the things he said then she was more pathetic than he thought.

"I'm worried you guys... She seemed to be on edge ever since she arrived and she's my responsibility" Ray sagged his shoulders in shame that he wasn't able to keep an eye on her as well as make her feel welcome. "She doesn't know this town."

"Should we go on a search?" Barret suggested.

Kenny stood up, leaving his laptop on the dojo step. "I think the logical thing to do here is to report back to Mr Dickenson and your supervisors. If Nova really has taken off then they have to be notified."

All but Kai nodded.

"Yes that seems like a better plan" Ray smiled as he faced his remaining 2 students. "Let's head to BBA HQ to find Mr D."

Kyrie and Barret both nodded.

"I'll go and let Tyson and Max and the others know what's happening. We'll meet you back here" Hilary said openly. She too was a little tensed.

"I'll wait here" Kenny volunteered and glanced at their captain who had kept his distance from the drama. "Kai? You going with them?"

Kai narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever."

"All right, let's go."

* * *

Back in the familiar building of the BBA, Ray rushed to the front desk ahead before anyone else and surprised the woman behind the counter.

"Ray Kon how-"

"We need to see Mr Dickenson and the foreign students supervisors right away!" he said hastily.

The blonde woman blinked behind her glasses and opened her lips. "Bu-"

"Please ma'am! This is urgent" Kyrie pleaded as she walked in with Barret. Kai dragged slowly behind.

The receptionist sighed as she eyed each teenager before nodding and picked up the phone.

"Yes Mr Dickenson? It's Rika, we have Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon here along with some students requesting your presence."

She nodded with a few yes's and no's here and there as Ray, Barret and Kyrie watched her anxiously. Kai stood by the door and folded his arms. He was getting tired. It was pointless to react this way since they wasn't even sure if the girl had run away.

"Yes sir. Right away."

Ray perked up eager to hear her decision.

"Mr Dickenson is in his office on floor 12. Go right in."

Ray beamed. "Thank you very much."

"Yes thank you" both Kyrie and Barret added in.

The woman smiled and nodded before watching their silent captain follow them behind. Of course, she didn't expect a thank you from him.

Kai frowned. While the 3 amoeba's were panicking and rushing towards the lift he ploughed his feet into the ground as he walked. Maybe he should have stayed back with Kenny. He watched Ray mumble something to his 2 students and wondered if maybe he was better off with those 3 instead of the 3 fangirl's he got. He closed his eyes. _Whatever,_ he thought to himself. The lift made a _TING!_ as it reached floor 12 and the metal doors slid open revealing a long hallway to a wooden door.

Ray headed out first, increasing his speed in walking as they reached the door. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in" came a faded reply.

Ray opened the door and walked in to the familiar open office that belonged to the old man who created the team Bladebreakers not too long ago. The man himself was sat behind his wooden desk facing them with a huge smile as he watched then enter. The two supervisors who came with the students stood by his side with a not-so-cheery expression. In fact, Ray was sure they looked a little tense too.

"Why Ray and Kai, what brings you here? And some new faces too. Welcome!" Mr Dickenson started off cheerfully.

Ray exchanged glances with his spectators before facing Mr D once again.

"Mr D, I think we lost Nova" Ray finally blurted out.

The 2 supervisors were the first to react and exchange glances with each other. Mr D kept his smile.

"You mean Nova De'Rose?"

Ray hesitated and looked back at Kyrie and Barret who nodded. He turned back to face Mr Dickenson.

"Yeah... I guess so." He never knew her last name so it was insightful to know.

It was a first for Kai too but it didn't mean anything to him so he kept quiet towards the doorway as Ray did all the talking.

"She was with us and fine this morning but left near lunch time. I thought she wanted to go home as she said but when I went back there, she was gone along with her things" Ray said quickly, losing a little breath in frantic.

Mr D's smile faded and he looked back at the supervisors. This appeared strange, especially to Kai because he expected them to make a bigger reaction out of something like this. They were strangely calm. The man he saw during the day they were picking up their chosen students stepped forwards looking like he was calm.

"Miss De'Rose has gone home. Back to England."

"_What?_" Ray, Barret and Kyrie all spoke aloud at once.

Kyrie and Barret were the most shocked because they didn't know why she chose to go back home so soon. They were sure she was starting to befriend Ray but it seemed she really hated this trip...

Ray held back his disappointment and his face fell. Why all of a sudden did she choose to go back home? Were they that bad? Was he doing something wrong when trying to befriend her? She was so thickly guarded it was difficult to even find the reason to why she left. Kai had the same thoughts though he hadn't cared as much. What bothered him now was that he couldn't give back the stupid beyblade she left behind. He supposed he could always give it to one of students to give back to her.

"But why?" Ray asked.

Mr Mills shrugged. "Nova came to us not long ago with an urgent request to leave. She gave up on the assignment and insisted she was allowed to go home."

"Insisted?" Kyrie said with a wary tone. "Didn't she have a reason?"

"Kyrie's right, she had to tell you guys why right?" Ray added in eagerly.

Mr Mills sighed. "I'm sorry kids but she told us nothing. Our orders were to allow the students to go home if insisted but of course it also means failing the assignment."

"Nova..." Kyrie murmured under her breath in distress. She hoped her attitude would improve with the visit especially with someone as light hearted as Ray around her. In fact she felt herself feel a little closer with the cold girl herself but to see that all their efforts were in vain, hurt.

Ray sighed. "I guess we can't really do much. If she chose to quit then it's her choice. I enjoyed the little time I had with her so give my thanks and that it was great meeting her" he requested to the supervisors.

Mr Mills smiled and nodded. "I apologise on her behalf, she was quite a difficult student I know it wasn't easy dealing with her."

Ray shook his head and smiled. "She's like anyone else just a little..." his eyes shifted around the room for a word. "...guarded I guess?" he smiled as he saw Kai.

Kai frowned then closed his eyes in a grunt.

"Well, I guess we'll see her when we get back then..." Kyrie said as she glanced at Barret who nodded in agreement.

"Enjoy the rest of your week kids. Make the most of it" Mr Mills encouraged.

* * *

When they left the HQ they met back at the dojo finding Kenny still sat on the same position but now a new expression bore his face. He held something in his hands too.

"Chief? What's up?" Ray questioned as they noticed the boy looking slightly confused.

"Oh you're back, how did it go?" he asked first before glancing at Kai who returned to his tree.

Ray sighed. "She went back to England. Apparently she got to them before us to announce her... resignation I guess."

Kenny watched Ray's face sadden. Though he didn't particularly favourite the girl who was mildly rude to them earlier he noticed that Ray did somewhat make a friendship bond with her so he felt some sympathy for his team mate.

"Never mind Ray, I'm sure you guys can talk again soon. You guys can exchange emails right?" he directed towards Kyrie and Barret.

They bit their lip and nodded. "I guess so but we don't know Nova's. Actually... No one really knows anything about her. Where she lives or her phone number, nada" Barret informed.

Ray found himself surprised. "So the way everyone was acting around her earlier is what happens all the time back home?" Slightly alarmed at the situation.

Barret and Kyrie exchanged shameful expressions and nodded.

"Change that okay? For my sake, she needs a friend that understands her" Ray pleaded.

"Well she does have a friend, some guy that meets her after school whose friends with Amanda" Kyrie said as she recalled seeing a dark haired male dressed in some prestigious uniform.

Kai frowned as he overheard the name Amanda. Who knew that the two enemies shared a friend? That guy must have been brave.

"Well, I'll give you guys my email so you can give it to her if that's okay" Ray said as he faced his two students.

"Sure, no problem man" Barret agreed.

They soon heard bantering and not long after Hilary and Tyson barged into the dojo arguing as usual. Max followed behind sweat dropping nervously as he leaded the students.

"God you're such a pig! Can't you at least show a little sympathy?!" Hilary prodded at Tyson's now rounded stomach.

"It was nothing to have a hissy fit over! The girl didn't even like us so I say it's good she's gone!" Tyson defended as he tried to pry off Hilary's constant abuse.

"TYSON!"

"Woah guys calm down" Ray wavered his hands as he approached the banter. He peeked around the large group to find Max.

"You all right Max? Tough lunch?" he laughed.

Max sighed. "Don't even ask."

It made Ray chuckle before he began explaining to the group of what they discovered.

Kai watched from far back, thankful that clingy fan girl wasn't in sight yet. With the others bantering by the doors he turned his attention to Kenny who was holding a now fixed blue beyblade in his hands and was comparing it to some image on his laptop. What was he doing?

"Is it done?" he approached Kenny and startled him in the process.

"K-Kai! Gosh you scared me- but yes I did manage to fix it together..." his voice tailed away.

Kai arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kenny hesitated and took another look at his laptop screen and faced it so Kai could see what was on show. Viewing on the screen was a blueprint model of Kai's present beyblade. Kai frowned, feeling even more befuddled.

"Hn, exactly what is this supposed to show me?"

Kenny lifted the blue beyblade and gave Kai an intense stare and it made Kai feel quite uncomfortable. Something felt wrong.

"Are you sure this is one of the student's?" Kenny questioned keeping his voice low.

"Yes" Kai replied confidently. It was that girl's after all though she said it wasn't hers even if she did call it her property. She made no sense.

Kenny looked down at the bey. "That's funny... This beyblade, though very classic and basic, it has the same interior design layout as your beyblade."

Kai's eyes widened. "What?"

Kenny stood up. "I mean, this beyblade is old. _Really old_. They don't make beyblades like this anymore I had to replace some parts because they were too damaged but overall while I was going through the design blueprints to find one that could match well, it fit with yours out of hundreds of others. I thought at first it must have been one of your old ones that you wanted repaired," he said as he played around with the bey in his hands.

Kai felt a chill run down his spine as words echoed in his head.

_'Does that blade...mean anything to you?'_

_'I don't need it. It's not mine.'_

Why were her words so haunting? It made the back of his hairs stick up. She held onto a beyblade that was ancient plus it was the exact same design as his. Was she more obsessed with him than he thought?

"Kai?"

Kai broke out of his trance and looked down at the beyblade. He held out a hand. Kenny noticed and placed it on his palm.

"Thanks."

Kenny smiled. It was rare for Kai to thank anyone so he was fine with it.

"Ahh it's no problem really! Anyway I'll see you in a bit; I need to have a word with Tyson about his own beyblade."

Kai wasn't listening so Kenny left. The captain was too busy having ghostly memories appear in his mind and it was itching at his skin. What was this feeling? This nerve racking feeling that was making his skin crawl? He recalled when she first laid eyes on him. Her bright sapphire blue hues glowed as if they had never seen light till they saw him. She seemed more than taken aback when he asked her who she was and she somewhat hesitated. She was always on edge around him. He watched her cry as she ran away last night which in his books seemed obsessive. But there was a difference. The girl Amanda was what he expected off her had she been obsessing over him. She acted differently. Like... she expected him to know her. He closed his eyes and curled his fingers tightly around the bey as he was lost in thought. Then the punch line hit him.

_'Angels are watching over us.'_

That line... He heard it somewhere before but where? Why did she suddenly pop up in his mind in small flashes? His mind was in frenzy. Suddenly the faded image of a little lonely girl flashed in and out his head. Her face like porcelain free of any marks and fragile and her eyes big and shiny like sapphires, her short hair softly cupping her face with a lock tied by a ribbon. Her _indigo_ coloured hair...

_'We don't have to be scared Kai, angels are watching over us!'_

_..._

Kai's eyes shot opened faster than the speed of light. Realisation dawned upon him as he let out a small breath of air in a short but riveting gasp. Suddenly, finding his hand tremble slightly he looked down at the beyblade. _HIS_ beyblade.

"I-It...can't...be..." he stammered quietly to himself. His amethyst eyes widened in shock. "Nova? _That_ _Nova?"_

* * *

**_*Screams*_**

**__About time right? ;) How was that? So what will Kai do now hmmm?**

**Thank you all for your support! Please continue to read and review and I will update soon!**

**Also I posted up my original story _Damaged_** **on FictionPress and my username is the same as my FictionPress: silverstaar18 so please do give it a read for anyone who likes original writing! All details up on my website, the link is on my profile :-)**

**Take care, lots of love x**


	8. Finding You

**Yoohoo. Sorry about the wait, I had such a busy 2 weeks filled with weddings, family outings and fairs and sfjsfjsadfsldfm.**

**Should be less busy after Sunday UK time so yaay. The reviews made me smile! :D**

**beautifuldisaster993: **Hahaha I loved that Kai hates Mandy too! Enjoy chapter 8!

**XxLuckyfourleafCloverxX: **Muaha I knew most people were like FRICKING FINALLY when reading the last chapter :P Take a guess! I'd love to hear why you think she went back! :D Aww thank you lovely, that's so sweet! I try my hardest with writing because it's my passion :-) enjoy chapter 8!

**IslaLyn B: **Haha, well I think you will be pleased of what Kai does this chapter, enjoy!

**WingedxSapphire: **Woo! Glad you're enjoying the excitement! Imagine how excited I was when writing this xD Enjoy!

**Beylover: **Yep, the story will start moving now, it shall be all suspense and drama! Updated!

**tanjch: **Glad you liking the story! Enjoy this chapter :-)

**shanaya: **Glad you think the same! A lot of people are also happy that Kai finally remembered :P Yay thank you! Please review my original story too if possible? ^^ thank you!

**FranKay.97: **It's cool, as long as you don't stop reading! Enjoy :-)

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: **No mistake, I guess she is a little bit of a badass haha, oo what Kai does is revealed in this chapter! Oh trust me, there will be a LOT of cliff hangers in this story lol. Enjoy!

**Thanks so much everyone, heres chapter 8 :-) Please leave a review, they motivate me so much! Oh and this is still from Normal POV so there's no Nova yet.**

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_It keeps coming back to me, I remember this pain. It spreads across my eyes everything is dull. Everyone's smiling, they're smiling. It pushes me far and far away, I can't understand, everything is blue. _

_- Olivia Lufkin_

* * *

_***10 Years Ago*  
**_  
_"This... This won't be our last meeting, will it?"_

_Kai paused as he straightened himself up and glanced back at the young girl sat on the stone bench of the cold abbey._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_The girl, as pale as the moon, eyes like a clear midnight sky and hair a lavish shade of indigo that cupped her face to her chin. The blue ribbon in her hair held a chunk of strands together to keep a part of her face clear and open for view. She looked forlornly down at her feet, finding it difficult to look Kai in the eye. After a moments silence her lips moved._

_"I'm leaving."_

_Silence._

_A wave of thick dread began to seep through Kai's veins as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. She tightened her hands in her lap and refused to look up at him._

_He shifted to face her. "What do you mean you're leaving?" A tad cold tone to his voice._

_The girl hesitated, her eyes shifting side to side but never catching Kai's gaze. It began to infuriate him a little. Taking a step forward to demand an answer he froze on seeing a silvery liquid making its way out of her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. His breath caught in his throat, what was he supposed to do in this situation? He had never come across a girl crying. Then, out of nowhere she jumped up from her seat, tears flying and sparkling like glitter as a rather aggravated expression overtook her innocent features._

_"As in forever! I'm leaving the abbey, but you don't care do you? You don't really care about me!" she cried in haste with a broken voice._

_Kai felt astounded and struggled for words. He turned his head away shamelessly as her accusation which was almost 100 percent true. Allowing his hair to shadow his eyes he thought about the situation. For the past 3 years since he met her, he had always kept a wall around him and refused to let it break. The beginning started out with them as unlikely enemies but curiosity got the better of him as they met more frequently. So he gave in. On discovering the girl's problem he suddenly felt as if he didn't have such a bad life. She was the little girl whose parents cared very little about her and for him that was just as bad as having no parents at all. They dropped her like a cheap toy in one of the worst places in the world. Balkov Abbey. She never did interact with the other boys nor was she allowed joining in with the training so she clearly wasn't here for beyblading purposes. She said she didn't know but he wasn't sure if she was lying or not, neither the less he wasn't one to pry. Over the years, he became more serious with the sport and was stopping at nothing to become the best though he and the girl made it a habit to meet at late night in this very room while she watched him train and they would talk. Mostly she did the talking while he listened and at times he would give a long meaningful reply. Even when he made mistakes, he would get angry, he would tell her and she would always say angels were watching over them. He didn't know how she came up with such belief in nonexistent creatures but when things started looking up for him, he was ashamed to say that he too, started believing in angels. When he first met her she was a tortured soul, either she hated you or ignored you but she seemed to pester him. He noticed over the short years how she seemed to grow on him and she seemed so much brighter than she did when she first came. They were still kids and she had no attention whatsoever, he didn't know what she did most of the day, she would say she spent time in her room as usual or she would watch matches when Boris allowed her. He wasn't sure when it happened but it happened. He was used to her presence and not having her there just seemed to have him on edge. It was clear she cherished their small friendship more than he did; after all, he didn't need anyone to distract him from becoming strong. His top rival had been Tala, the hot headed red haired boy who hung out with a kid called Bryan. He had to beat them._

_"You won't even say goodbye to me?" her soft whisper broke him out his thoughts._

_He didn't move nor did he look up. What would he say that could make her feel better that wasn't a lie?_

_The girl curled her fists up and wiped at her cheeks, re composing herself. "I thought you were my friend, I thought you understood me, but you never did! You're just a heartless and cold person! You-"_

_"Nova."_

_She swallowed a gasp and froze in her rant as she watched the dual haired boy slowly look up with his eyes. The intensity in them almost melted her. Her chest ached with an agonising pain at the thought of leaving, never to see Kai again. Oh how she relied on him with her life. Kai now stood strong and confident._

_"This won't be the last time we will meet."_

_A breath of air escaped her lips in surprise, not expecting for such a reply. Hope filled her and the thought of not surviving without Kai seemed to disappear. If Kai believed they would meet again then she would fight and wait till that day. A small smile broke across her lips._

_"Really Kai? Will we meet again soon?" she said with high hopes and a pleading voice, submerging from her dejected state._

_A flicker of a smile made its way to Kai's lip as he watched how her mood changed by such a small sentence. He closed his eyes and nodded. "We'll find each other again."_

_A sound of joy left Nova's lips as her eyes gleamed in happiness. "I'm so glad. I will miss you Kai."_

* * *

He never replied. That was the last he saw of her till today. The only other time he had mentioned her was when he asked Boris where she was taken and he wouldn't say. Then just like that, he pushed her aside and focused on training and wanting to be top. Wanting _Black Dranzer_... Those dark days made him shiver and he was glad he decided to run away from that place not realising he could have been drawn so easily back to the Abbey. Black Dranzer held such a hold on him and only with the help of his true friends; he was able to break that greed for ultimate power. He would never fall back there again.

Nova did matter back his past life but when he left the abbey, he had somehow subconsciously forgotten about finding her. He had changed and become a heartless person so he didn't care and soon she was gone from his mind completely. He almost scoffed at how they managed to find each other again in the most unlikely circumstances and he had treated her like another fan girl. A rock made its way down his throat, refusing any air to come pass. When she came here and met him that night with a look that seemed like she had just found the fire to her life, he extinguished it with a simple sentence. He had given her his old beyblade when he was getting an upgrade and he couldn't believe she had kept it safe for this long. Had she actually been waiting and searching for him since the day she left? Guilt was a painful reality slap for him as he thought about what had happened to her since she left. While she had been constantly remembering him as he was 10 years ago, he had forgotten her. Now she was gone and it very well possibly was his fault. Now it made sense.

"_Nova De'Rose_..." he murmured under his breath before glancing down at his old beyblade. It was funny; he never knew her surname because she never told him. It was always just Nova.

Now that he thought about it. That wasn't the only strange thing. She had changed externally more than internally. He could see that she was still the same hopeful girl she used to be but now she had a hard outer barrier like him. From what he heard she wasn't any good at making friends like she didn't want any. Those 2 stars on her face were new too but seeing her cry that night made it easy to see she was just as breakable as any emotional bystander. Kai looked up at the others as they all laughed and bickered while Ray seemed to be more concerned. He had been the only one to really try to break Nova's barrier but he knew too well how hard that would be, after all he too had a barrier that everyone tried to break. It seemed Nova had grown on Ray. If he had remembered in time, would he himself have been different towards Nova? She obviously was hurt by his reaction to her so she left. She didn't want anything to do with him. So what would he do now? Forget about her? She had seen him and what he had become so that had to be enough for her but the curiosity of wanting to know what happened to her seemed to argue back.

"Hey Kai you coming?"

Kai broke out of his thoughts to look up at Ray who was smiling almost weakly.

"We hadn't had any lunch so we're going back out. Come on" he urged and turned back to return to the large crowd.

"Kai!" a perky voice came from his side.

He frowned at the sight of the dark haired blue eyed girl who bounced by his side. Carefully placing his old bey into his pocket he folded his arms and shut his eyes.

"You know tonight is like question time so we can get to know each other better" she almost purred the last few words making his annoyance level brink on its last legs.

Question time... That meant answering impossible questions, ones he didn't want to answer. Cursing the project he agreed to do he grunted and opened his eyes, sending ice shards right at Mandy's icy hues. She seemed to glow at his reaction which was something he didn't expect. Perhaps he should avoid giving her any attention at all. Without saying a word, he brushed past Mandy without a second glance.

"I'm heading home" he informed, "_alone_," he added before Mandy could propose joining him with the other 2.

"But Kai, what about lunch?" Ray asked, slightly worried about the captain's change of mood.

"Just go. I can eat at home. I'll be back later."

Tyson cheered. "A second lunch! Oh boy! What are we waiting for huh?" he began jumping on the spot with excitement earning a few disgusted spectators and sweat drops from his team mates.

Ray stared at his captain as he left the dojo silently by himself. Now he seemed to be hiding something and it happened all in a matter of 20 minutes. His topaz eyes softened and pushed aside all negative thoughts. Facing his 2 students he smiled at each.

"Well then, shall we go?"

Kyrie and Barret both nodded, following the rest of the group out to lunch.

* * *

"Welcome back Master Kai."

Kai nodded his head at his butler whom had become a close member of the household to him. Almost family but he wouldn't quite put him there. Stiles was better than his grandfather after all. He shuddered at the thought of the old man who had controlled him for years just for power. How did he fall into such a trap? Now he was gone, doing time in a cell while he took over the Hiwatari business as well as training his team. He paused in the middle of his front hall lobby just before stepping onto the grand staircase.

"Stiles?"

The old man blinked before straightening up. "Yes Master Kai?"

"I need you to do something for me."

Stiles smiled and approached the young teenager. "Of course Master Kai, what is it you need me to do?"

Kai hesitated for a moment, leaving them in a pregnant silence before he slid out his old beyblade. Scrutinising his eyes at the old blue bey he had a rush of memories collapse on top of each other in his mind like a bad headache. Was he certain this was what he wanted? Yes. His fingers curled tight around the bey before making his jurisdiction.

"I need you to book a flight ticket to England for me, to Carlisle," if he wasn't mistaken, he was sure Mr Dickenson mentioned them coming from a place called Carlisle.

Stiles eyebrows arched. "Forgive me Master Kai, but may I ask the reason in which you chose this request?"

"The student's school name is Clinton, correct?" Kai said, ignoring Stiles request to know why he was going.

Stiles nodded. "Why yes but Master Kai-"

"Then please get it fixed for today."

"But Master Kai-"

"Stiles," Kai sternly called his name out as he faced the senior who was giving a worried glance at him. He guessed he was alarmed by his sudden choice to leave Japan, he didn't care if he was missing the project, and this was a matter that had to be taken into his own hands. Stiles looked defeated.

"Yes sir, I'll arrange that for you. But won't the girl's assignments...?" he tailed off, knowing Kai had already prepared an answer for this.

Kai thought about the beyblade in his pocket and tightened his features. "I know, but this is far more important. Give them clearance to stay here. I'll be back in 2 or 3 days time."

"Yes Master Kai."

He began resuming his walk up the stairs while keeping in mind about his choice. Though his eyes flickered nervously he was confident he wanted to go England. While in his room he thought with an inner depth about everything since the foreigners came to Japan. It was then realisation dawned on him that during the whole time, Nova could have chosen to tell him the truth yet she resisted. Why? His eyes narrowed as he stood looking out the large arched glass window with an open view to the back garden. Why did she keep it from him about who she was? He maybe would have reacted a little better had he known who she was. But what had been different was that she was no longer an important aspect of his life, he had gone on for so long without seeing her to forgetting her that the idea of not seeing her again didn't really bother him. She was just someone from the past. Like Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. What would he do when he got there? Give back his beyblade and then see if she cracks? Perhaps but she was stronger now than before and the mystery of what had happened to her was something he wanted to know. Kai sighed and dropped his chin to his chest while closing his eyes, enjoying the tranquillity of silence.

"Guess I'll find out when I get there."

* * *

With the sun setting and most of the day over, everyone had begun to get ready to leave the dojo. All except Kai.

"Why don't we have the Question Time event altogether? That way everyone gets to ask whoever they like a question. Won't that be more fun?" Kyrie suggested as everyone gathered up by the doors of the dojo.

Ray brightened up. "Hey that's a great idea! What do you think guys?" he turned to his team mates.

"I'm in" Tyson agreed, packing away his beyblade and launcher back into their designated pouches.

Kenny nodded and stood up while placing his laptop in between his arm and hip. "Sounds fun."

"Well, why not?" Hilary sighed before shrugging. She turned to the blonde team member of their group and elbowed him. "What about you Maxie?"

"Sure, but what about Kai?" He glanced round as if the dual haired captain would pop up out of the mist.

"We can go and pick him up but since we're all going there we may as well have the event there" Ray suggested.

Tyson threw his hands in the air. "Whatever, as long as I don't have to walk longer than needed."

"Lazy slacker" Hilary mumbled whilst glaring at Tyson.

Max laughed nervously, scratching his head as he turned to the rest of the group. "Shall we go then?"

"This totally sucks, I wanted us to be alone with Kai tonight" Mandy murmured within her group. She wasn't too happy about the decision to have the Question Time together but she couldn't really speak against it. She had no excuses to give as to why it would be a bad idea. _Damn that Kyrie_, she thought to herself as she narrowed her icy eyes at the girl up ahead who was cheerfully walking next to Ray and Barret.

"We still got all week, it's not like they will be at Kai's all night long" came her comrade's voice.

A smirk made its way across Mandy's lips and she lightened up. "You know, you always seem to say the right thing Kyla."

As they reached the gates of the Hiwatari mansion, Ray pressed the buzzer and waited for a reply.

"Hiwatari residence, how may I help you?"

Ray smiled recognising Stiles voice.

"Hey Stiles, its Ray. I'm here with the gang to see Kai."

"Ah Mr Kon, come in. I will let Master Kai know."

The gate buzzed and opened allowing a little creek to escape the platinum gold metal allowing entrance for them to walk up the curb.

"Wow, I've never seen where Kai lives. This is... _amazing!"_ Kyrie stared with wide eyes, impressed at the extravagant infrastructure before them.

Barret had to agree. "No kidding."

Ray chuckled. "You can't really expect any less from Kai can you?"

"I guess not."

"Tch, I prefer my dojo" Tyson grumbled after overhearing them.

"Smells like jealousy..."

Tyson shot a dark look at Hilary who was snickering to herself. It passed as they reached the front doors and it opened before them revealing Stiles standing there with a soft smile. He bowed.

"Welcome to the Hiwatari mansion" he greeted.

"Thanks Stiles" Ray said as he glanced around. "Is Kai coming? We were wondering if we could all stay here for the Question Time event."

"I'm afraid Master Kai hasn't mentioned anything of sort but he will be here in but a moment. Please come in and take a seat, I shall bring tea" Stiles bowed once more with a gentle approach.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Kyrie smiled.

As Ray took lead and directed them to the familiar dining room, every student but Mandy's group gaped at the magnificent interior design.

"It's like Buckingham Palace!"

"You've never set foot in Buckingham Palace Rain" a student, Georgie blankly pointed out at the jock.

His reply was a snort then a shrug. "I've seen glimpses of it on the net. This place is way better."

"So where is Mr Big Shot? This is like deja vu with Robert all over again" Tyson said with a moan as he recalled the event during their first world championships and they had reached England where they met those giant bit-beast wielders, the Majestics.

Max, Ray and Kenny laughed as they too remembered what had happened.

"Just don't go looking for Kai all right Tyson?" Kenny pushed aside all humour. A huge battle right now wasn't exactly what he wanted.

Tyson's dark eyes glinted mischievously. "I wouldn't mind a battle-"

"_NO_" Hilary raised her voice and frowned at the young champ.

"Party poopers" Tyson mumbled as he sank in his seat just as the tea came in.

Just as they all began taking a sip, the dining room doors opened once more making them freeze. A pair of amethyst eyes scanned round the room.

"There you are Kai, we were waiting for you" Ray said as he placed his cup down.

Kai frowned. "What are you doing here?"

He was sure tonight was individual Question Time. Now if he left then everyone would question him. Just perfect.

"We're having our Question Time together that's what!" Tyson informed.

Kai's eyebrows furrowed and darkened at Tyson. "This was your idea wasn't it Tyson?" Almost sneering his name.

Tyson grimaced. "_H-Hey!_ _Don't look at me!_ She's the one who suggested it" pointing at a nervous looking Kyrie who looked like ice cream.

"Uh..." she stammered nervously, catching the darkness radiating from Kai.

Ray decided to come to her rescue. "It was my idea to come here for the event, since we were already coming by to pick you up."

There was a pregnant silence as all of them fidgeted and waited for Kai's decision. He grunted and turned away from all their views and judging eyes.

"Whatever."

Ray smiled triumphantly. "Thanks Kai."

Chatter began to spread round the table excitedly as they all began to prepare questions to ask their choice of beyblader.

"Stiles, take them to the east hall and have everything set up there" Kai ordered as he began to walk out.

"Yes Master Kai."

Ray watched as Kai walked out, he had been keeping a strong eye on their captain to detect any sign of unease from him and it seemed there was something off. He wasn't exactly sure. Soon enough, Stiles returned.

"Please follow me to the east hall. I have arranged a suitable stage for your event."

"Great! Is Kai already there?" Mandy perked up with eagerness.

"Master Kai advised he would be a little late" he reassured.

Ray froze. _Late?_ That didn't seem like Kai, he was sure he didn't have anything as of important to do at this time of day too. He caught the hesitation on Stiles while everyone else remained oblivious. No one questioned Stiles as they followed him through the grand mansion to the east wing of the property. Ray was deep in thought, wondering if he should find Kai to ask what was up because it was clear he was hiding something. They were led to an open hall, almost fitting for a ball. The place was cleared and in the center were round tables with 4 chairs each surrounding it. A pristine white tablecloth adorned the surface of the round tables with glasses and jugs of water placed on top. At the front had been a long wooden desk with 6 tall chairs placed behind. Each had their own glass and water jug with it on the desk surface. In such a short time, such a marvellous setting had been made for them. Everyone stood amazed.

"Of course Kai would want the best of the best to be set up; I didn't expect any less of him. He has such a big heart" Mandy said aloud with admiration in her tone of voice.

Tyson and Hilary, who had chosen to take a glass of water at that given point spat out their water and began choking violently while ramming their chests with their fists.

"Are you okay guys?" Kyrie arched an eyebrow at the pair who seemed to be suffering from the sudden choke.

Max laughed nervously while Kenny sweat dropped.

"This is awkward" Max weakly smiled while ruffling the back of his hair.

Mandy frowned but then took her place at the closest table and sat down with her group members. As soon as she sat down, the rest began to follow. Tyson cleared his throat and looked up to chocolate brown eyes belonging to Hilary who was giving him the same expression.

"I think that girl has lost her head" Hilary whispered so only they could hear.

"Tell me about it. Kai with a big heart?!" He snorted.

Hilary chuckled to herself whilst placing herself on one of the desk chairs, facing their audience. This sure was grand. Almost like a press conference. Max took his place along with Kenny and Tyson.

"You sitting down Ray?" Tyson glanced at the still standing Chinese blader who seemed lost for thought.

Ray blinked his topaz eyes and broke out of his trance to face his friend. "I'll find Kai. Start without me."

"But Ray-"

Ray already took off and waved. "I'll be back soon!" he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Where are you Kai?..." he whispered to himself as he walked through the hallways in the lit up passages.

When he reached the grand staircase he heard the sound of footsteps and caught the colour of gray and black hair. His eyes widened as he reached the corner.

"Kai? Where... _Where are you going?"_ he questioned as he took in the cream duffel bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Kai froze and narrowed his eyes. His blood went cold. Great, he had expected to leave without answering anyone's questions, or hear them even. He continued down the remaining steps and stared straight ahead as he paused beside Ray.

"I don't need the others finding out."

Ray softened his features, now worried. "About what Kai? You're ditching us?" Hurt was evident in his voice. Kai had ditched them numerous times now; leaving again would break their friendship more than it had in the past.

Kai closed his eyes and sighed lightly. He could trust Ray not to say anything. He was the most mature out of them all after all.

"There's someone I need to go and see" he said hesitantly.

Ray's eyebrows arched up. "Right now?"

Kai didn't respond so there was a pause. "I need you to keep quiet about this. Just tell the others I have business to take care of."

"But where are you really going?" Ray urged. Kai never would go on a business trip and this someone he needed to see, who was he? Or she...

"I'll be back in a few days."

"_Few_ _days?!" _Ray said, shock dripping his voice. So this was more important than he thought.

Kai frowned. Telling the whole story to Ray wasn't his desired choice and he had no plan to tell him at all about who he was going to see and why.

"You can't just ditch us Kai. You got 3 guests you promised to help this week" Ray defended, getting a little aggravated at how Kai always seemed to let them down yet he acted as if it was fine and everyone would forget.

Kai turned his face to glare at Ray, spitting fire into the topaz eyes. "Hn, I can do whatever I want."

Ray's features darkened and his fingers curled into fists tightly. "That's not fair Kai, you're letting us all down again! What will those students think of you if you just suddenly disappear?"

Kai turned away in disgust. "I don't care about them."

Ray grimaced and suddenly felt helpless before sighing. It was useless to try. "All right, fine. I'll tell the others you're ditching us again."

Kai cursed inwardly. "Stop making this a big deal, I said I would be back."

"And in the mean time, what do you expect your 3 guests to do?"

Kai shot him a look of disbelief. Ray took in the glare. They were currently in the Hiwatari mansion and of course they could stay in luxury as Kai was away. Surely he arranged for their stay while he was gone. But that wasn't fair. They came to complete their assignment on them as a team. That and what would everyone say when they find Kai ditched them again? Would they be disappointed in the G Revolution team? That it wasn't a real team?

"I won't stop you Kai but just know that we'll suffer a hit to our pride too."

Ray turned to return back to the hall, defeated, leaving Kai standing still. Kai kept a blank face as he said nothing and left the mansion in silence. The carpool waited outside to take him to the airport, he sat inside and took a final glance at the lit up mansion. Though Ray's words stuck in his head, it didn't change his mind. The beyblade felt heavy in his pocket as he took it out and studied it for a good few minutes.

Ray stumbled back to the hall and watched as everyone seemed well engaged into the Question Time event. Tyson seemed to be on a roll with an egotistic speech about how great he always had been while most of the audience were laughing or rolling their eyes. The only table that wasn't reacting was Mandy's. He assumed it was because Kai wasn't here yet and he felt pity for them. He would have to tell them that Kai wasn't going to be here for a few days. Hilary had chosen to strangle Tyson at that point while Max tried to pry her grip off and Kenny nervously slapped his head in shame at the banter. He felt warmth on seeing the joy of his team mates and felt dispirited that Kai had left them all during their designated week to the foreigners. With a deep breath, he walked into view and took his seat on the chair.

"Hey Ray, where's Kai?" Kenny asked as the others were occupied.

Ray glanced at the audience who turned silence and he felt nervous. Swallowing down the lump he smiled weakly. "He had business to take care of; he won't be here for a few days..."

"_WHAT?!_" 3 piercing voices screamed at first.

Everyone cupped their ears and winced for a moment. Ray looked hesitantly at the 3 guests belonging to Kai and saw the fire of anger in Mandy's icy eyes.

"What do you mean Kai won't be here for a few days?!" she demanded.

Ray sighed. "I'm really sorry; he said he has important business. He does run the Hiwatari Enterprise after all."

Now he was just making excuses for himself. He knew that. But he couldn't let them down any other way.

"Well that was expected" Tyson said through his choke hold. Hilary released him and looked sympathetic.

She placed her hands on her hips. "First Nova, now Kai. Jee, who's next?"

Ray paused. _First Nova... Now Kai..._ He shook his head. It was a coincidence. There was no way Kai's depart was to do with Nova, that was out of the question. _Right?_

* * *

"Welcome to Carlisle Airport, passengers descending from flight BB112 please make your way down exit C as a minor leak is being solved in exit B. I repeat-"

Kai blocked off the annoying English voice of the speaker as he walked down the chosen path. Through the long flight he thought about everything. Leaving his team and the annoying guests, first seeing Nova, what he would say to her, what he would ask and not to forget. Where would he find her? Though not the smartest idea to come unprepared he believed he would find what he wanted anyway. It was raining outside, the weather was far colder here and he remembered coming to England before. This part of England seemed to small, he would never have guessed it was here. The taxi lot wasn't far from the doors of the airport so he made his way to the parked black cars.

"Need a ride mister?" a thick cockney voice said from behind.

Kai turned while clutching his duffel bag over his shoulder tightly. He grabbed the piece of paper from his pocket of Clinton school's address and showed it to the driver who leaned against a black cab, smoking a cigarette. The man dropped it and stumped it out while blowing out a choking mouthful of smoke while reading the writing.

"Clinton eh? I know it."

That had been a relief. Saved time too. He sat inside the cab out of the rain and folded his arms while taking in the heat from the interior. They began driving and not long after, the driver began his questioning. Predictable.

"So what's a kid like you travelling alone?"

Kai felt a sense of irritation and didn't answer. The driver glanced through the mirror to see the strange looking boy keeping to himself. He almost grunted.

"Not much of a talker eh?"

Again, Kai remained silent. The driver frowned and decided to keep his mouth shut. He cursed inwardly. After a silent journey, he pulled beside Clinton school gates. Though it was past school hours, the gates were open. The clock read 5:39pm.

Kai looked out the clouded window to the large red bricked school with an open yard in front that led to the entrance of the school. It sure was different to Japan, more modern. Expected from a developed country such as England. He stepped out and stared up at the large infrastructure. A cough came from behind as well as a hand from the driver's window.

"That will be 13.50."

Kai narrowed his eyes at the impatient driver and pulled out 2 paper notes with the numbers 10 and 5 on them and thrust them sharply into the driver's hands before turning away.

"Keep the change though you will probably spend it on more cancer sticks" he said profoundly and walked towards the gates without another glance. He could just feel the threats vibrating from the driver and smirked to himself.

Walking through the rain, which had calmed down considerably, he found himself at the entrance. He could see the inside lobby with a reception desk and staff behind it. Perfect. When walking in he caught the attention of the front desk lady who hitched up her glasses in surprise.

"Kai H-Hiwatari?!"

So she knew who he was, he glanced behind her to see none of the other staff noticed them so he stepped closer. He caught her unease and nervous expression. This should be easy.

"I need to find Nova De'Rose" he stated without hesitation but kept his tone low.

The lady's eyes widened before she shook her head slightly. "I'm s-sorry, but-"

"She goes to this college. She was part of the group that were taken to Japan to meet the G Revolution" he said with a confident tone, slightly worried at how the lady was reacting. She seemed guarded.

"I see" her eyes flickered behind her and back to him before she turned to her computer. "Nova De'Rose did you say?"

He nodded.

"She was excused from her trip-"

"I know. I need to find her."

The lady's eyebrows arched in surprise. "I'm sorry Mr Hiwatari, we are obligated not to give out personal information to anyone outside family of our students."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "This is important."

She shook her head sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you."

Kai cursed under his breath before sighing lightly. "Forget it."

He left without giving her a second glance and stepped out into the rain.

Great... _Now what?_ He had no idea where to go and no idea on what to do. She could be anywhere in this city and the fact she had no friends who could tell him where she was didn't help.

"Damn it..." he whispered.

He felt a little tired from the trip and hungry too. So he may as well find a hotel to stay in for the night. He pulled up his duffel bag and began walking out the gates once more and found himself walking through the streets. Surely a sign for a hotel should show up and if not he could always ask a store. With damp hair, water droplets dripping from his bangs, he paused outside a place called Annie's. The cafe seemed warm and smelt good with the cooking coming from inside. The skies were loomed gray and dark and it seemed it would be night soon. Days must be shorter. He walked in and noticed in the mirror by the door that his face paint was starting to lift off but not very noticeable. He didn't care. He took a seat alone and dropped down his bag before leaning back into the warmth of the seat.

"Hi, may I take your order?" a perky voice appeared by his side.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to find a girl much to his age with golden blonde hair and light brown eyes. She seemed to freeze in time while looking at him and her cheeks turned rosy. Kai caught the flicker of nerves in her hands as her notepad and pencil shook. He prayed she didn't recognise him.

"Herbal tea. That's all" he muttered, looking away.

The waitress scribbled it down and nodded. "Sure sir, right away!"

He heard her bounce away. With a gentle sigh he glanced out the window. What a waste of a trip it had been. There wasn't a clear way to find her but giving up wasn't his forte. He could try again at the school tomorrow and talk with the principal of the school. He rested his chin into his hand as he leaned on the table with his elbow. His eyes closed as he listened to the pitter patter of the rain outside as it slid down the glass window of the cafe. A gentle breeze was heard and he inhaled the scent of the warm food coming from the kitchen. The sound of something hitting the table awoke him and he looked up to see the blonde waitress, still blushing and placing his hot beverage in front of him in a pristine white teacup with a spoon and some sugar packets on the saucer. A extra ceramic jug was place that held milk.

"There you go sir, is there anything else you would like to have?" her voice asked again.

He refused to make eye contact as he picked up the teacup and felt the cloud of moist air from the hot brew cup his face in heat. Just before his lips touched the brim of the cup he heard a shuffling of another person passing his table with the blonde waitress still standing there.

"Evie can you do me a favour and call Nova for me?"

Kai froze, eyes shooting open as he widened his hearing. The waitress beside him replied.

"Nova? Why?"

"She dropped by earlier to hand in her resignation. She rushed off before I could even talk to her. I don't know why she just quit so suddenly."

Kai's blood ran cold. _Had they been talking about the Nova he thought it was?_

"I thought she was on a break or holiday or something?" The blonde retorted.

"Yeah me too, but she's back and quit. I need you to call and see if she's all right."

"Sure thing Al."

Kai placed the cup down and turned to face the blonde waitress who turned to leave. He had no other chance.

"Are you talking about Nova De'Rose?" he blurted out with eagerness.

The blonde swirled round in a jolt, alarmed by his sudden voice and seemed nervous at the close proximity.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" she said as she gazed into his amethyst eyes.

Kai felt as if it were a cliché that he was able to come across such dumb luck. She worked here and no one knew. That was a surprise and what was more mysterious, she quit. So it seemed she did have some work friends.

"Do you know where she lives?" he sternly asked, staring deeply into her brown eyes.

The girl blushed and hesitated. "Well, yes, it should be in her application. Why?"

Kai gazed out the window before facing the blonde.

"I need a favour."

* * *

**Woo, long ass chapter bruh.**

**Eeek so yes! Kai has packed up and left for England to find Nova and by luck he stumbled by her workplace! It's a tiny town, can't expect any less haha. I was actually laughing when writing the driver/Kai part I don't even know why LOL.**

**So will Kai find Nova finally? What will he do if he does?**

**Next chapter will be back with Nova and things really start to heat up for her! Read and review please!**

**Will update very soon! x**


	9. Running Out Of Time

**Hey guys, update time! Not really getting much feedback for this story, I hope it picks up soon :-(**

** . R: **Changed your name again? xD Haha glad you enjoyed last chapter! I really like Tyson and Hilary together, their bantering is hilarious :P lool I'm not a fan of smokers myself, plus smoking stinks like hell, makes me sick. You stick them cancer sticks up their asses! Hope you enjoy chapter 9 :-)

**Beylover: **Yeah it took a while to write last chapter when I remember haha, it was worse when I got writers block though. Cliff hangers are going to be frequent, just to keep everyone on your toes ;) enjoy!

**shanaya: **I know! I am soooo evil ^^ muahaha. I just love being mean with cliff hangers haha. Makes it better to read the next chapter then! I love long reviews so ramble away! As for your question on who the red haired guy is, I won't reveal a thing! He is also a mystery OC who plays a super duper important role in this story that's all! ^^ enjoy chapter 9!

**beautifuldisaster993: **Thanks! Enjoy! :-)

**Twelves: **See what Kai does ;-) Might be a little unexpected haha. Yay a fellow Olivia Lufkin lover! I absolutely love her songs to death and yeah I always try to find lyrics that fit the chapter :P ooo sorry for keeping you in suspense but here it is! Enjoy!

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: **Yeah me too! :-( Lucky you, didn't have to wait very long since you reviewed today haha. PM me your questions if you like, I'll answer them the best I can! :-) Glad you're liking my story so far!

**Thanks a bunch guys! I love getting your reviews and hope it picks up soon! I'd really love some feedback for this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.__Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_- Lady Antebellum_

* * *

_***Nova POV***_

_Fast_. I had to be fast. _Panic_. There was panic and pure terror just pumping through my blood and spreading like wildfire. My heartbeat thundering almost a hundred beats per second and each breath I took was a sharp intake of pain. Just fumbling around in the darkness already had me on edge. Why? Why did it have to happen now? Why did they have to find me now? In Japan...

That had been the funny thing. What did they have to do with Japan? I guess since they didn't know where I was, sending men all over the world had to be done. But why there? Why now? When I had just met with the one person I longed to see? I paused, retracing my steps. A cold chill ran down the back of my neck. The person I longed to see... I clutched my blue sleeveless hoodie. He didn't care. He didn't even know who I was. The searing pain that hit me on thinking of the past events made a sob escape. I collapsed to my knees, feeling empty and shaken. I hated him. I _wanted_ to hate him but... I couldn't. All my life I revolved around his words, eager for the day we would meet again and when it finally came true, he shut me down. For good. Every memory of us wiped through my mind like a bad headache and I wished I could go back and forget ever having knowing Kai Hiwatari. But would things really have been better for me? Perhaps, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. They found me because of him. _Because I chose to seek him_. God didn't want this for me and now I was suffering the punishment. I clutched the bundle of strings with the cross necklace I had laced around my neck that I kept hidden under my shirt. I shuddered at the hidden memories it held and tucked it away. My eyes fell to the dark shade of my glove. Even more sickness. More temptation. The fire inside me was gone and I was left as a solid ice block. I wanted to stop running, stop hiding and finally be a human once again but I just didn't have the strength anymore...

What was the point of my life anymore? The one person that mattered didn't care. I treated others like they were dirt. I was left with scars that could never be erased and a past that no one could live with. I was all alone. Hot wet tears streamed down my cheeks as I clutched my arms tight and held my sobs in. I sat there... crying silently. The voice in my head snapped me out of my state.

_They're coming Nova. Stay strong._

My eyes shot open as I looked up and saw the large duffel bag I had begun to pack with the items that were important. I was short of one though... Kai's beyblade which I had kept safe ever since the day he gave it to me. The only new item was my emergency money box where I had kept for this day plus all my savings. I just didn't think I'd ever use it. I had to resign from both the bar and the cafe. I would miss it. I know I would. My co workers at Annie's had always been sweet to me, especially Al. They were good people. But I couldn't tell them why I resigned. Not the real reason. Nicky had been more upset, but wished me all the best for the future. Ironic. Did I have a future? I had to move. School would have to live without me and that no longer mattered. I wiped at my cheeks and stood up, taking a deep breath. Brushing my hair behind my ears I moved and began to fold some clothing into my bag then searched for my passport, resisting the temptation to look at the I.D, knowing what lies stood behind it. I grabbed what little snacks I had left and a bottle of water. I froze when there was a knock on the door. Who would come here? I turned off the lights so it was obvious I wasn't home. It was almost dark outside with it being evening. My heart was racing in fear as I somehow lost my will to move. The letter box opened and a voice was heard.

"Nova? Sweetie, are you in?"

I released the biggest breath of relief at the senior feminine voice. Ms Potts who lived next door. She had been there ever since I moved in and always tried to get me to warm up. A sweet old lady who lived alone as her husband passed away during his services in the military 6 years ago. I guess I treated her better than anyone else because she never tried to change me into something I'm not and she never judged. She just treated me like her granddaughter and frankly it felt strange at first because this was the kind of care I never had. I was afraid. But she did favours for me. I opened the door slowly to see her gentle smile and powdered face and grey and silver hair and her still bright green eyes.

"Ms Potts?" I softly called her name, wondering why she was here.

"Oh I'm sorry to bother you, your friends called and want to speak with you."

_Friends?_ I'm guessing it was Al from the cafe. I didn't exactly give her time to talk as I handed my resignation in. Ms Potts insisted I could use her house phone as a method to talk to my 'friends' since I had no other communication methods. I had only used it so Al could contact me about work and Nicky. I guessed she would call.

"Could you tell her I'll talk to her soon but not today?" I said, knowing I was lying through my teeth.

Ms Potts shook her head. "She insisted, you can spare a minute to talk to your friend can't you?"

I hesitated, almost flinching at the word 'friend'. That reminded me, I hadn't seen West... I hadn't heard from him or anything and I didn't know what to feel. West was someone I could have considered a friend but I couldn't bring myself to trust him. Not fully anyway. Al wasn't going to give up. Finally, I nodded in agreement and followed Ms Potts to her home, finding the phone rested on the side, waiting. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Yes Al, what is it?" I sighed.

"Nova!"

I paused and raised an eyebrow. "Evie?"

"Al is so worried! I am too but you- are you okay Nova? You just quit so suddenly that-"

"I'm fine" I almost snapped harshly. Sighing I tried again. "Look, it's nothing personal. I just decided it's the right time to quit, I have other plans but tell Al and everyone else thanks from me."

I could hear Evie just frown and sigh. "Okay Nova, take care and good luck okay? I'll miss you."

"Yeah..." I replied quietly.

"Oh before you go" she quickly said. "There was a guy looking for you in the cafe."

I turned to ice and clutched the phone closer. "_What?_"

"Yeah, I don't know his name but he said he was looking for you. He said he was a friend. He knew your name and description and school so I told him where to find you."

_No..._ _No way_. My breathing hitched and my heart stopped as my stomach turned over, feeling sickness. The fear was exhilarating and overwhelming that my sight started to turn fuzzy and the room began to spin. Had... Had they found my work place already? There was a sudden interference on the other end and I could hear Evie again.

"No sir, Nova doesn't work here anymore-"

My eyes widened as my stomach dropped. My hand was shaking violently.

"No sir- wait sir! You can't-" the phone cut off, leaving me hanging on a stray line of static. For a moment I stood there, frozen in my numb form, just digesting the information of what just happened.

Someone who had come looking for me, lying and telling Evie they were my friend and now knew where I lived... _And just now_... The phone dropped out of my hands as I bolted back to my apartment, ignoring the worried shouts from Ms Potts. With my adrenaline pumped and fear on a dangerous scale I panicked and rushed in, locking the door and was enveloped in the darkness. There was no time. The fire escape was my only hope. I pushed myself off the door, ignoring how numb my legs felt and forced myself to move to my bag, zipping it up. I blindly made my way to the bedroom and opened the lowest cupboard and dug under the towels to find the silver plated item that was guarded within a locked wooden box lined with red satin padding. I tied it to my pouch lined with my belt, hidden by my clothing and returned to the living room. As soon as I grabbed my duffel bag, the door knocked a chilling three times. I froze, blue eyes widened while I muffled my breathing with my gloved hand. The shadow loomed behind my door window that was concentrated so you couldn't see the face. In that moment I felt the world crash on my shoulders and I violently wanted to be sick. If I got out the fire escape now it would make a noise from the metal of the structure. It was so easily heard. I couldn't... I had run out of time.

Swiftly, I grabbed the back of my belt, feeling the cold silver item within my grasp as I walked closer to the door, step by step, breathing laboured as my pulse was riveting with fear. Swallowing the lump in my throat I clutched the handle, preparing myself. I won't let them take me without a fight. The moment of clarity when I opened the door to face my enemy, I had expected to find what I did on the other side.

My body turned to ice, eyes widened like saucers and my hand dropped from behind my belt. The sweat dripped on my forehead as my mouth was slightly ajar, taking in the image of the figure in front of me. I caught my heart in my throat and struggled for air. There I stood, face to face with the one person I never would have expected. His eyes questioning, a mysterious shade of amethyst, the light of the moon just barely shining and lit up half of his face revealing a pair of blue triangles on his cheek. The wind blowing his white scarf gently and a bag slung over his shoulder. I couldn't comprehend this moment.

"Kai..."

His eyes immediately fell to behind me, spotting the mess of my bare apartment and possibly the panicked look on my face as my chest rose up and down rapidly.

My lips moved but I couldn't say the words. The feeling of him being here, I couldn't believe it. Not Kai... I could feel my eyes start to moisten.

"W-Why..." I said, not sure of what I wanted to ask. Why was he here? Was he even really here? Or was I imagining it? I yearned to reach forwards and brush his hair away, to feel reality but I stopped myself as I stared at him in awe.

His eyes finally focused on me and kept cool. "You left something behind" he quietly stated, arm reaching into his pocket and pulling out the familiar blue beyblade.

My eyes locked onto the item in his hands and widened. It was his beyblade, the one he crushed but somehow... It was there. It was fixed though it seemed a little different; I could tell it was the same. It dawned on me that he came to return it back to me. _Stubborn._.. A wave of disappointment hit me as I realised he didn't come here on a personal note. It was just to return this beyblade so he could keep up his pride and honour. I felt so disgusted. I felt hurt... I turned my face down so my hair shadowed my face.

"I said it wasn't mine. You didn't need to come all this way to give it back" I coldly muttered, trying to cloud the hurt in my voice.

"You said it was your property, so take it" his voice rose in volume and I felt myself wince inwardly.

"I don't want it."

The tears were dangerously close to falling. The sound of steps made me jolt and I looked up to see him enter with complete confidence, sternly glaring at me. I stepped back, furrowing my eyebrows as I watched him like a hawk. What was he doing? Why couldn't he just go away?

"Going somewhere? You quit your job at that cafe too" he said as he caught my duffel bag on the floor with the mess spread around.

I sucked in a gasp. "How... How did you know?" I paused. So the guy Evie was talking about was Kai. She gave him my address and he lied and said he knew me. My eyes narrowed icily.

"Just go okay? I said I don't need it" I snapped, pushing forwards.

His eyes shifted to my bag.

It hit me. _What was I still doing here?!_ I needed to go. I had no time to waste, even if Kai was here. He wasn't even going to care nor did he matter at this point. I couldn't get caught here. I dived past him and grabbed my bag, rushing to the door way and glancing out into the early night. From what I heard on the phone, someone else had asked for me and for sure it was someone I wanted to avoid. I had no time to waste. Slamming the door shut I rushed back to the fire escape and climbed out the window but then a voice stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped and looked up at Kai from the corner of my eye. A little unease and hurt as I looked him in the eye. He couldn't be the one to help me. He only made things worse. I regretted ever meeting him.

"Go back home Kai" I whispered, demanding it. I winced at saying his name. It was like poison on the tip of my tongue.

His features darkened. "Not a chance. You tell me what's going on here?"

Now it was my turn to be bitter. "And why would I tell _you?_ Who are you to me?" I spat with venom.

He blinked, seeming like he was hesitating as he closed his eyes and frowned. How dare he come here and demand answers? He didn't matter anymore, he ruined everything. I didn't bother hanging around; I continued climbing out until I was now standing on the metal of the fire escape in the chilly night. Just as I rushed to the ladder, I caught movement and widened my eyes in shock to see Kai climbing out of the window, following me.

"What are you doing?! I said go home!" I hissed, calling up, keeping the panic down.

He ignored me and stood at the upper foot of the ladder, looking down at me with no particular expression. Just confident he was going to get his way. I grinded my teeth against each other. Forget it. I would run once I reach the bottom and lose him.

"You can try running away but I've been trained to build stamina" he called out. I looked up to see him smirking smugly and cursed him. "You either give me answers or I'll follow you until you do."

Why was he so persistent? I barely told West everything and he assumes I would confess to him? After everything _he_ did to _me?_ Never.

"Let's see if you can catch up" I challenged and rushed down the ladders.

I heard him, clanging the metal as he jumped from one ladder to another, getting closer. I was near the bottom, heart racing in excitement.

"Damn him" I mumbled as I caught him just 2 ladders up.

I continued to rush down then finally jumped onto the solid ground but before I could balance myself I grabbed my bag and bolted backwards to the alleys with all the strength I had in my legs. I could hear him getting off the fire escape while I just turned the corner. Smirking to myself, I thought of how I won the challenge. It also reminded me of how we would bet if he would be able to do small challenges with his beyblade during those late nights at the abbey. My face fell but I continued running. I glanced back quickly to see an empty alley. So I guess he couldn't keep up, that's one less problem to deal with.

I took another turn that led to the main road I needed and rested by the bins to catch my breath, I was panting. Running wasn't a hobby, I had exercised for it once before but it's been a while since I ran that far. At least I lost Kai but something inside me wanted for him to follow me. So I wasn't alone...

"Out of breath already? I was enjoying the challenge" a voice made me jump and gasp.

I looked up to see Kai leaning against the wall, slightly out of breath too but he was hiding it and relaxing against the wall with a smug grin on his face and arms folded against his chest. His bag rested by his feet.

"H-How-" I started to question but then I realised he must have taken an ulterior route. He knew where I was heading but how? I narrowed my eyes as his arrogant smirk started to annoy me.

"I'm looking for answers and I'll get them."

How confident he sounded. I darkened my features. "Who says I'll give you any? You have no right to question me."

His eyes opened then and looked far beyond daring. They were on fire and demanding with bitterness. I almost felt weak to the knees. He pushed himself off the wall and his arms fell by his sides.

"There's something going on. You leave Japan out of the blue and now you're running, why?"

I grimaced and looked away. "That's none of your business" I spat.

"It's my business now" he retorted strongly.

I curled my hands into fists. Why did he have to be so difficult? I wasn't going to pull him into this. He didn't deserve to know me.

"Just leave me alone..." I weakly pleaded, feeling all my energy leave me. I wanted so eagerly for him to stay, so I wouldn't be alone... I wanted him to remember, to tell me he was searching for me ever since I left and that even he thought about me as I did him. My only trusted friend. I looked at him then I realise that is all a dream that would never come true. Instead I was given a cold hearted man who cared and trusted no one. Who never gave a second thought about those who relied on him so heavily. He only cared about himself. I fought the tears back.

"No."

I clutched my gloved hand as it burned. _Don't do this to me Kai... Don't make me have false hopes again..._ I heard him shuffle. He wasn't going to leave. I needed to go away from here so I had no other choice. Taking a slow deep breath I stood up straight and looked him directly in the eye. He seemed to react like he was depending on my decision.

"Fine. But don't expect answers."

He didn't seem fazed by this so I grabbed my bag and began making my way to the road and heard him follow behind. I paused and looked behind me.

"By the way, I hope you got your passport and cash."

* * *

"Care to explain why we're on a plane to Spain?"

I leaned back into my seat, enjoying the comfort of it. "You rhymed."

I could feel him frowning. "Stop avoiding the question."

"And I told you not to expect answers. I won't answer any, it was your choice to follow me" I snapped back bitterly.

He didn't answer back and remained quiet. That was good. It was only a short journey to Spain, Barcelona and didn't cost as much as I thought. Turns out Kai came prepared, like he knew he was going to find me and come with me. I eyed him curiously, wondering if that was even possible. He barely knew a thing about me and discovered my work place within a day. It took West a whole year for me to tell him anything. My name even. Kai had his eyes closed and seemed to ignore me as we flew over the English Channel. My heart pounded loudly, I never thought I'd be on the run. At such an unlikely and early time. I wanted to be in my safe zone, away from all the madness... But my past would never let me live in peace. My eyes fell to my lap where I had my gloved hand shaking slightly. I grabbed it and gripped it tight, forcing the feelings to go away. It made me shudder. I had to hide away my silver item into my bag snugly to avoid it getting taken during security but we got past at least. It was still dark and soon darker as we neared Spain. The country was lit up beautifully and I realised this was my first time coming here. It was the first place I picked because I doubted they would come here anytime soon. _Even still_... Now that they had found me _and_ my work place, it won't take long to trace me down. I swallowed.

The plane landed and we went and collected our duffel bags before finding the exit, crowded with people. Not as much as the day but still crowded a humid too. As soon as we reached the exit I rushed up to the nearest cab and knocked on the window.

"Do you speak English?" I asked the driver.

"_Si_, where would you like to go _senora_?" he smiled though seeming tired.

"Can you take us to the nearest hotel please? Not a grand one" I added in.

He nodded and gestured to get in. I looked back at Kai to find him staring in disgust.

"What? You coming or not?" I said with a frown.

He said nothing and picked up his bag and brushed past me and sat inside then I joined him. He didn't say anything for the journey nor did he ask questions. I guess that was a relief. I knew once we get to the hotel he would lay it on thick. Great, I looked forward to that. We watched as the city passed us through the windows and I somewhat wished I had lived here instead. I sighed and forlornly looked down. What would happen now? Would I continue running forever? Find another spot? Start over? How could I...

"We're here _senora_."

I broke out of my trance to see us parked just outside a lit up hotel. Not grand like I had requested and enough to be hidden inside a city. This was good enough. I smiled and turned to the driver.

"_Gracias_" I thanked, having picked up a few words, hardly what I would call basics but enough.

He nodded and smiled back. We got out and I paid the driver in British pounds. They did accept it here after all which was a relief. Saved time too. I nervously glanced at Kai who refused to meet my gaze and I could see he was annoyed. The questioning would begin soon. I took lead and walked forwards first and entered the air conditioned lobby. There was only one receptionist and one man sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine.

"_Bienvenida!_" The man greeted us at the reception.

I frowned and approached him. "English?"

He smiled with his brown eyes and hair shining like he just washed it. "Why of course _senora_, how may I help you?"

His accent was thick spanish but understandable enough.

"Can I get two single rooms-"

"We'd like one room with two beds" another voice interrupted.

I snapped my head to my left in shock to see Kai staring at the man confidently. He didn't spare me a look. I grunted quietly.

"Don't think you can escape my questions" he whispered to me as the receptionist went to check the computer.

I frowned. "Don't expect answers."

He grunted and folded his arms just as the receptionist arrived.

"We have a room just perfect. How long will you be staying?" He asked as he brought out their large booking folder.

I glanced at Kai and to no avail he didn't open his eyes or mouth.

"2 days, we'll leave by Saturday afternoon" I said with ease.

The receptionist nodded and began writing. "Name?"

I hesitated, eyes flashing to Kai. "Nova De'Rose."

The man wrote it down and glanced at Kai. "And _senor_?"

I swallowed. I didn't know whether to give away his name or not, for someone as famous as him I was surprised we hadn't got busted out yet. The risks I took for this guy...

"Kai Sakurai."

I almost snorted. It sounded weird. The man wrote it down and then smiled.

"Breakfast included?"

I nodded.

"_Bueno_, that's done. How will be your method of payment?"

"Cash" I said quickly, pulling out the notes from my bag.

"That will be 96 euro's."

"Do you take British sterling?" I asked.

He nodded. "That would be 82 pounds 30."

I handed over 4 twenties and a five. "You can keep the change."

"_Gracias senora_" he thanked and handed the key. "Room 35."

We took the lift, feeling a little awkward as it went up. I decided to break the silence.

"So... Sakurai huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

We reached the room and as said, it had 2 singles beds with at least 3 foot distance in between. A small TV and wardobe. The windows were large leading to a huge open balcony that had a spectacular view of the sea. It made me feel at ease even if I was on the run. I sighed and dropped my bag on the bed next to the balcony, claiming my spot. I watched as Kai did the same on the opposite bed. Then we were enveloped in a pregnant silence.

"All right. Time for some answers" Kai said, starting off the conversation.

I knew he would get to it soon. I looked away. "I told you-"

"No you give me answers right now. I didn't follow you halfway across the earth to be turned away by a stubborn kid."

I shot him a dark glare. "I'm not a kid! I don't have to answer to you, why did you even come to England Kai? And spare me the honorary speech about returning the beyblade. You and I both know you only returned it just to uphold your stupid pride!"

I was raging. I was furious at him. Over the days I built up the anger it was finally coming out. He hurt me, he did worse than hurt me and now he was questioning _me?_ How daring of him.

Kai grimaced and grinded his teeth looking less than happy at my assumption.

"Something is going on, you're running. And that can only mean one thing" he guessed, slowly tailing his voice off that it had me afraid that he would guess correct. His amethyst eyes narrowed right at me. "You're either in trouble or you're running from someone."

I swallowed, hiding my anxiety the best I could. I couldn't let him see I was scared, that he was right. I won't let him know a thing. I clutched the edge of the bed sheets and looked down. Why did he have to be a stranger to me now? Why couldn't he be the Kai that I wanted for him to be?

"_Why_..." I whispered subconsciously.

"Why what?"

I looked up in surprise, realizing he heard me. His eyes suddenly seemed to shake on seeing my face. I could feel the tears wanting to come out but I forced it down. I would not be weak. _But now_... Staring into his eyes and seeing his face and strong structure standing there, being there... Like old times. I wanted so bad to tell him, tell him that I was waiting all my life to see him again, I wanted to bad to tell him how much I went through and fought it all because of the small words he said to me 10 years ago. I wanted to cry and have him by my side. I wanted for once... someone to understand me and tell me everything is ok. _I wanted that person to be Kai._

"Kai I'm..." I started with a whisper, hesitating as I drowned in his eyes, tempted so bad that I wanted to die. His face lost his brutal features and became a little warmer, listening. It pushed me so far...

"Kai..." I whispered. Could I? _Should I?_ Was I so selfish that I would burst out all truths to him even after all he did? Would I get the Kai I wanted back?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**Yeah. Evil again I know :P**

**So how was it? Tell me by reviewing or something! :D**

**So I guess everyone is cursing that Kai didn't reveal that he know's who Nova is, oooo mysterious ;-) it will all answer itself soon! Have patience! So wow, yes on the run now but from what? Oooo more mystery! Starting to think I should put the genre as Mystery lol but it has more suspense I think :P So now it's upto Nova to tell him who she is! And maybe... her past too? ;-)**

**Next chapter will be their stay at the hotel til the end and some interesting conversations between Kai and Nova. Oh not to forget action neither :P Stay tuned and please review!**

**Thanks all my lovely readers and reviewers, love you all xx**


	10. Have Hope And Believe

**Hey Hey Hey ^^ Update time! This chapter was actually longer than it was supposed to be lol but I can't help that. Treat for you guys! You're reviews were so amazing thank you so much!**

**Secret Moon Princess: **LOL! Imagine she did say she was pregnant! I think I might make a parody or something of that scene haha where she says that :P

** R: **So many secrets about Nova driving everyone mad :P I love making you guys all curious haha. Evil I know ;-) Yeah the whole Sakurai name changing thing I did for a reason lol you'll see why! Nova is pretty gutsy, when it comes to anything other than her past she has a lot of guts, she has good reason to be afraid and you will find out later! I write too much sometimes lol which then annoys me because I find I sometimes put too much into one chapter but I hate having boring chapters where nothing happens :-( so yeah sucks to be me. Thank you so much for your support!

**rinalovexo: **That good you don't have any words to say? Haha thanks! :P

**WingedxSapphire: **Thank you and hope it was a good reaction!

**FranKay97: **Yep Yep Nova wants her old Kai back! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**beautifuldisaster993: **Haha perfect match eh? Stubborn and stubborn :P Enjoy the rest!

**Twelves: **Yeah if you could tell, I have a different personality for nearly every OC, I think its far more interesting and instead of the angellic sweet OC like Juliette from Breaking the Ice I wanted something different for Kai yano? Like someone just as cold hearted as him but NOT like him at the same time ^-^ Thanks for your support!

**BloodMiztrez Wolf: **You caught that huh? ;-) I was wondering how many people would realize he used her last name haha. All for a reason you will see in a few chapters! LOL Kai is annoying everyone by not telling Nova he knows who she is. I'll keep you all in suspense for a bit longer methinks ;-) Nova's secrets will come out slowly! Thanks for the support!

**leikoashimage: **Woo you're back and alive! Glad to see you're liking my story! I'm so happy to hear you like Nova :D I figured you would since you like adventurous OC's lol. Beats me how I created her lol, I was thinking what kind of girl would Kai work with and thought ooo how about a mysterious stubborn girl kind of like him? So yeah lol. Posting!

**Guest: **Aww I'm so glad I made your day! Haha Kai's reasons for not telling Nova will come soon! Wow fav author you're so sweet, I'm glad I have impressed you ^-^ continue to enjoy the story!

**WOW guys! I love you all so much it makes me cry! So much support from you lot, makes me so happy! I hope you enjoy this uber long chapter! I have an announcement slash surprise at the end so yeah! Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters, just my OC's and plot!)**

* * *

**Remember Me**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_In the darkest, you were the only light I remember. Tried your hardest, made me feel alive, now I can't forget you. What you found was a lost lonely heart torn into pieces. With you I feel like myself. _

_- The Cab_

* * *

"I'm not who you think I am."

I sat there, gazing straight into his light irises, just debating against the eagerness to tell him everything. The side of me that wanted to tell Kai the truth was almost overwhelming but there that small part of me, screaming inside my head that the Kai I knew was gone and right now he was nothing but a stranger just like everyone else. He didn't deserve to know me and no matter how much I wished it, I would never get Kai back. I didn't need him.

_Not anymore._

Kai had his arms folded and didn't change his expression at all. He sat there, staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable. The brooding cold stare was permanently etched onto his face which made me decide that I couldn't tell him. I gave in to my pride and so, turned away so I could lie down on my side, avoiding his gaze entirely.

"Who are you?"

A shiver ran down my spine when I heard his ghostly voice ask the question. I rested my face into my palm and glued my eyes to the balcony. It took some thought to decide if I wanted to answer him or not.

"Not a very nice person" I replied nonchalantly.

"Hn, I figured that. I meant your identity" he said with a stronger tone of voice.

My eyes shook and softened as I heard his first few words. It was obvious I wasn't the type to make friends and I made it clear I didn't want any but hearing Kai say that he knew I was cold hearted somewhat triggered my emotional side. My fingers curled over my cheek, digging my nails into my flesh.

"So you think I'm lying about my identity?" I asked.

I could tell he was having doubts and I wouldn't blame him.

"Probably."

Definitely doubt. My eyes wavered for a minute and we sat in silence again. Today had been stressful and tiring. I sat up and took off my blue chucks before curling up on my bed, facing away from Kai and closed my eyes, blocking out the world. I heard Kai get up and turn off the lights before the sound of his mattress gaining pressure was heard. It had been a while since I ever had the chance to sleep as long as I pleased that I couldn't fall asleep. Instead I ran my index finger across my right wrist, thinking in the darkness. _Running... Always running. Always having to run_. I didn't want to. Who would want this life? I felt like a refugee, finding no place suitable to hide and constantly on the run to find cover but nowhere was safe. Not anymore. Would I continue running for the rest of my life? With these thoughts I fell into a deep and thick darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was a headache and the flashes of yesterday sped through my mind. Did all of that really happen? Was I really in hiding and was Kai really here with me? It all seemed like a bad dream. It was just becoming dawn with the sun just slightly rising and a dim warm glow came through the windows giving me a wonderful view of Barcelona at its best. With a yawn I stretched and turned to see Kai laid on his back in his bed, arms folded behind his head, propping it up.

"So it wasn't a dream..." I whispered to myself as I watched him sleep.

I noticed he took off his white scarf and small jacket leaving him in his purple and red outfit that he always seemed to wear. I could see some healed scars on his arms and the pelt of his neck that had been hidden behind that white scarf and it made me shiver, glancing down at my own covered arm. My fingers curled into a tight fist. I didn't want to think about that. The sound his Kai's light snores kept the room alive; I chose in that moment to take a shower while I still could. It would probably help ease my mind too. I pulled out my shampoo and a fresh white t-shirt from my bag and shorts, noticing how I also packed replicas of the clothes I had been wearing. Once in the shower, my mind was in a haze as the hot water burst through the shower head and sprayed the moist liquid, rinsing my body from all stress.

What would happen now? I hated repeating the questions and not knowing the answers. It was bad enough with Kai questioning me but how could I even provide him with any answers if I didn't even know them myself? Right now I seemed like someone who was brave, courageous and knew what they were doing but in fact... I was the complete opposite. I was afraid, alone and had no clue what was to happen. I could only run. While rinsing my hair from the soapy foam my eyes fell onto my bare arm, frozen to the image of it. The hotel provided the usual necessities, allowing the temptation of the forbidden act to flare up. Why did I have to be so weak now? My mind fell to the sleeping figure on the other side of the door, who had no clue who I was, who knew nothing about the turmoil I went through and still am now. He was so persistent in following me, wanting to find out my darkest secrets when the entire time back in Japan he wanted nothing to do with me. What had changed that?

Once out the shower I stood in front of the mirror, once more staring at the hopeless reflection of myself. There was a fading of colour from my face, in a matter of days I was wiped off from the only spark I had left in my life. My blue eyes were dull and cloudy, no sense of life in them at all. Just 2 sapphire's that lost their glow leaving behind a pair of plastic gems. Fake. My hair dropped down limply across my shoulders and balanced on my chest. I towel dried the indigo strands before once more, looking up at the mirror. My fingers rose to touch my face, running two fingers gently across the stars on the corner of my right eye, expecting it to wipe away like I had always wanted it to. But there it remained, sending ghostly chills of the memories it brought. I dragged myself away from the mirror, pulling on my glove first thing before dressing myself and emerging from the shower back into our room. Kai was still asleep, silently. His chest rose and fell in a soft rhythm and I found my own chest constrict in pain. He seemed so at peace, like his life since the abbey had been easy, like he had no worries at all. What worries WOULD he have? My hands curled into fists, suddenly hating Kai at that very moment. He had it all handed on a plate to him, a secure life, a safe home, money, power and the skill to beyblade and become a champion.

"While I..." I whispered under my breath, clenching my teeth against each other in ire.

_No_. Forget him. He could have been through things himself but from my experience, what I saw in the abbey made me doubt it. He was tortured, he wasn't pushed past his limit till exhaustion killed him, and he didn't suffer like the others in that abbey! I winced, huffing to myself in anger. I pulled on my socks and shoes, grabbing my blue hoodie and leaving the room without a sound. It was early but I didn't want to stay in the room trapped with my thoughts and Kai, I would go mad. The hotel was still asleep; I guess it was a little abnormal to be awake at this ungodly hour of the morning. While I trudged down the hallways, I started to think about where to go next. We would be leaving tomorrow afternoon and on top of that we had today to fill up. If I were alone I would have spent the day at a bookstore perhaps or just watching the TV which was something new. But with Kai here... It was awkward and nerve racking. I wouldn't know what to say or what to do. No doubt he might just practice beyblading since that was his life.

"_Buenos Dias senora!_"

I startled at the sudden friendly Spanish voice and turned to see the receptionist guy from last night smiling at me with his bright brown eyes gleaming. How did he manage to look so happy all the time? My face fell.

"Is everything all right _senora?_ Is there an issue with any of our services?" he said, suddenly concerned as his smile died down.

I shook my head. "No. Everything is fine."

He nodded in acceptance before checking his watch. "It's pretty early; breakfast is served from 7am, would you like me to prepare your breakfast anyway?"

His hospitality made me shiver, I knew he was doing his job but treatment such as this always had a bad effect on me. I wanted to be pleased, to be thankful and smile and say thank you. But I couldn't...

"It's fine. I'll wait."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, _senora._"

I left the lobby and headed out to their pool area which was lit up even in the early morning wake. The bright fiery sunbeams reflected off the water allowing the shine to glimmer in the spotlight. It was peaceful with just the sounds of howling winds in the air. I stood by the edge of the pool, folding my arms and closing my eyes as I inhaled the fresh air. If only every morning started this way.

_There is no escape..._

My eyes shot open as I sucked in a breath. The haunting ghost of a whisper that echoed made me shiver right down to the core. My eyes fell to my hand, watching it tremble slightly so I tucked it away and ignored it. _Even now_, his voice was still in my head, still echoing and I was starting to believe him.

"Early bird catches the worm."

I frowned at being bothered again but turned to see where the masculine voice was coming from. My eyes slightly widened in thick dread as I looked upon the man who stood tall, hands slid into the long trench coat that was wide open and revealed his clothing underneath which was a simple black trousers and white t-shirt. My eyes were glued to his face and hair; _it scarily reminded me of someone_... The man had slightly long silvery hair in small waves, in fact he looked like a model. His skin was like porcelain and free of any marks and his eyes uncovered as he pulled down his sunglasses. I took in the bright electric teal eyes, calming down a little. My eyes narrowed as he approached me, keeping a foot between us.

"_Buenos Dias, _good morning to you" he smiled, bowing his head slightly.

I blinked at him. I understood that any other girl would die at the chance to talk to a guy like him but I felt unaffected. Possibly due to him looking a lot like-

"Antonio Suarez, at your service" he held out a delicate hand and smiled, eyes shining in the morning sun.

I stared at his hand, feeling my forehead fold as I tried recalling the name. I heard it before... Antonio S-

I sharply turned to stare right into his eyes. "Wait, _you're_ Antonio Suarez? The model?" I questioned, disbelieving.

His face turned blank for a minute, looking surprised as his smile disappeared. "You know who I am."

"Not particularly, I've heard people mention your name before," I paused to analyse him up and down. "You don't look Spanish."

He gave off a soft chuckle and ran his fingers through his silver locks that had covered his eye. I watched him in awe, this was a little surprising. A model as popular as him was staying at this kind of hotel? That was unexpected and if anyone from my class had found out they would worship me. He didn't seem at all that amazing as described. He was the new young model, just 20 and had a great career ahead of him. _Like Kai_...

"I get that a lot, sorry to disappoint you."

I turned away from him. I had no intention of conversing with him but I guess it was normal to have conversation since we seemed to be the only guests awake.

"So what brings a hotshot model to a low star hotel such as this?" I started, focusing on the sunrise.

His chuckle annoyed me but I kept quiet.

"Well not all models reside at 5 star hotels. Some of us like to keep on the down low."

I felt my eyes widen and blood run cold. It was like me, keeping low by staying at a lesser popular hotel, I almost shivered at the coincidence. With a light scoff I replied.

"Yeah I guess so. If you don't like the whole fans chasing you thing then why did you choose to chase fame?"

There was a pause so I looked at him to see his expression. He bore his eyes deep into mine and I could see surprise and uncertainty in them. A small smile appeared on his lips as his long locks of silver blew in the wind.

"Is it so wrong to chase something that had been my dream? Modelling just comes with fame, I didn't ask for that but what can you do?" he said faintly, voice softening.

I stared at him, feeling my hard shell lower.

_Chase something that had been your dream?.._.

"What if you find out that your dream wasn't everything it ought to be? What if it's a nightmare?" I murmured, turning my gaze down into the water. The stone in my chest was beginning to weight down.

He sighed. "You won't know if you don't try. Besides, wouldn't it be better to find out what it's like instead of not trying and always questioning yourself for the rest of your life? We can hope can't we?"

I immediately thought of Kai. Antonio was right, I may have regretted ever meeting Kai but before I did, I had high hopes and a raging fire inside me to meet him once again. I would continue asking myself, regretting that I never tried to meet with Kai again. It would have killed me. So in a way... Seeing Kai again, though it didn't go as I planned, was relief. I faced reality and the hard truth and now I could move on. Couldn't I?

"Do you have a dream?" Antonio asked.

I clamped my hands tighter on my bare arms. "I did."

Antonio tilted his head towards me. "Oh? Would you like to talk to me about it?"

I smirked. "I barely know you. Why would I tell you anything?"

"That's true, but we can just talk can't we? Perhaps we might find out that we are more alike than you think. We can be friends."

I looked up, losing all my hardness and harsh expressions. _That word_...

"Friends..." I whispered quietly to myself. Shaking my head I sighed before turning to look at the model. "We're nothing alike you and I, our paths may cross again."

He smiled. "I hope they do. But before you bid me farewell, can I at least get the name of the beautiful woman I'm speaking to?" his charming voice requested with a glint in his teal eyes.

I frowned, turning my head to side with a slight laugh. "Please, charm is something I have been trained to withstand."

He laughed softly. "You're quite different. I can tell you're not a fan of me. But really _senora_, what is your name?"

I smiled to myself. "Nova."

His face lit up, eyes twinkling again as his silvery hair gleamed angelically. "It suits you. Hopefully next time, I get your surname too. After all, I can hope can't I?" he grinned with admiring eyes.

I shrugged and began to walk away. "Maybe."

Hope huh? Maybe I still have something to live for still...

* * *

"Where have you been?"

I was greeted by Kai's temper as I entered the breakfast hall just after 7. He looked a little annoyed but then again he always seemed to have that look now. I sat down in my seat, ignoring his glaring irises, watching my every move. He had his arms folded across his chest, his face just as intimidating, blue triangles and mass of hair and the all important white scarf. I suddenly thought of this morning as I saw him without it, without his hard expressions.

"I need your permission to go where I want now?" I said coldly, reaching for the menu.

I could feel him frowning as I read the menu, choosing a simple breakfast. Thankfully there was English translation next to the Spanish writing. I had ordered a Spanish omelette knowing I wouldn't be able to stomach anything more. Kai mumbled something that I couldn't hear to the waiter before retaining his usual pride worthy stance, eyes closed. He seemed more closed off today; I was surprised he hadn't already started to ask questions again. What did I care? I was glad. While I sipped on water and enjoyed the silence on our table, I glanced around the room and caught eyes with those bright teal ones. Antonio was happily conversing with a woman who looked like she was about to go into a political meeting but then I saw the large camera hanging down from her neck so I guessed she was one of his colleagues. Working... I missed working. I never realised the impact working at Annie's and Nick's bar had on me and I missed the usual banter and fast pace of work. It kept me busy and occupied my thoughts. Homesickness seeped in and I sighed, catching the smile from Antonio as he gave a nod at me. I looked away and saw Kai had noticed our little moment. His eyes glanced at the model then back at me, eyebrow slightly arched. I knew what he was thinking.

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

_There it was._

"No."

"Fine."

I glanced up to see him glaring so I glared back. We didn't speak until after we ate, me picking at the omelette suddenly losing my appetite. Kai had ordered some kind of pudding and a plate of toast with butter and coffee. I watched in fascination as he ate elegantly, feeling warm inside. Like this... It felt like I was sitting with the old Kai again and I felt myself smiling inwardly as I watched him silently eat. He noticed I wasn't moving and paused.

"Problem?"

I looked down quickly and grumbled. "No."

I could feel my cheeks heat up from getting caught like that but I kept it down. I didn't know what to do or say and we still have the whole day to work through. I would go out the see the city but I was in hiding... I couldn't risk it.

"It couldn't be! Mr Kai Hiwatari?" a perky voice suddenly made us both jump.

I looked up to see Antonio standing there, his colleague nowhere in sight strangely. His smile widened as he glanced at Kai who narrowed his eyes at the model.

"Mr? You're only a few years older" I mumbled, frowning at the man.

He turned to me, suddenly smiling and I knew he was thinking of earlier. Our paths crossed and he wanted to know my surname. Among other things.

"That's true but he is quite the talk of the world _no?_ Why he is even more popular than I am!" he said happily, glancing back at Kai who sipped his coffee silently, ignoring us both.

"May I sit down?"

I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. What a pain. "If you want."

Kai said nothing as he pulled a chair out and sat down. There was an awkward silence and I watched as Antonio exchanged looks with both of us.

"So, I never expected the great Kai Hiwatari to be here out of all places, congratulations on your win" he started with a polite tone.

I winced, remembering Kai's brutal battle. It seemed Kai did too because his eyes shot open and he placed his teacup down while glaring at the table.

"How do you two know each other?"

I turned to ice. Looking up I saw Kai still as calm as ever and it awakened the pain in my chest. I looked away.

"We met as part of my school assignment a few days ago" I said with a heavy heart.

Antonio's eyebrows rose. "Oh? Intriguing. Tell me more."

I shot him a dirt, sneaking a glance at Kai to see he was in no mood to talk. My eyes softened.

"Nothing more to say" I wavered off.

Antonio chuckled making both me and Kai look at him. "I think there's more to it than that, after all, you both just met a few days ago and yet here you are together in Spain out of all places. Alone too I assume?"

"Stay out of our business" Kai suddenly spat, darkening his features at the model that looked at him in surprise.

I was shocked too, it must have seemed wrong to Antonio, seeing both me and Kai here alone and the fact we both held secrets we wouldn't share. I hid my face with my hair and entwined my fingers together tightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, I'll get out of your way" Antonio said softly, rising from his chair.

I looked up and locked eyes with the model as he smiled at me warmly even after Kai's rude comment. He glanced at Kai who was now frowning to himself and closed his eyes again, before looking back at me. Suddenly he leaned down, edging closer to my face and I flinched back but he paused just beside my right ear. His moist breath brushed my cheek as he whispered something into my ear.

"_Don't give up hope. You can change that nightmare, into a dream. Give him time._"

My eyes widened and I struggled to hold in my gasp as shivers ran all over. Antonio's words were haunting and they echoed in my head. While I stared at Kai who didn't notice us, I started to think of what he said. I thought all hope was lost, that Kai would never become the person I wanted him to be. He may not know who I am but that didn't mean I have to wipe him from my life completely right? I lived everyday onwards because he told me to fight on so he made an impact on my life. We could become as we were again on a new fresh start... Couldn't we?

I suddenly felt a warm sensation on my cheek that lasted for half a second and I jolted and turned to see Antonio smiling after kissing my cheek, teal eyes glowing with hope. I felt the heat return to my cheeks again; frowning I looked away and the last we heard was his chuckle. He left and I saw his colleague chat with him before they left the room altogether. When I looked back at Kai I saw he was now staring directly at me with intense brooding eyes, sharp and darkening. Why did I have the feeling that... he was disappointed? He looked frustrated and I found myself dropping my glare to gaze back in curiosity, wishing I knew what he was thinking right now. For a moment he held our gaze before standing up and breaking it.

"I'm going back to the room."

I didn't get a chance to say anything as he brushed off, scarf tails swaying behind him as he left. My face fell and my chest constricted. Everything had to go wrong, perhaps Antonio was wrong... I couldn't change my nightmare into a dream, my nightmare would never change. It's too late; Kai and I were too far apart to get back to that position. He only held a bond with his team mates and god knew how long it took them to break his barrier and even still he remained a cold brute to them all. What chance did I have? I wanted so badly to talk with him, tell him all my problems and for him just to tell me it's okay. But that wasn't going to happen. I had no hope...

* * *

When I finally went back up after stomaching down some herbal tea I found Kai sat on his bed, holding something blue in his hand. At first I thought it was the old beyblade I had kept but then I noticed the shine from the center piece. _His bit-beast_...

The first time I saw it had been when I watched the brief glimpses of his match with Brooklyn. The great fiery phoenix that had been so beautiful, sacrificing itself to ensure Kai's victory. It was a phoenix... They don't die. Kai was up again and ready to take on the next world championship if there ever was one. Beyblading became so important to him... I felt cold suddenly, pushing aside the thought of beyblading, something that I would never consider important in my life. I walked in slowly, closing the door behind and went to my bag in 4 long strides, rummaging through for my mini sketchbook and pulling out the pencil I tucked inside. It had been a small doodle book when I was bored but I continued to use it and soon I found myself making small sketches in it. It included some of Kai so I was careful not to show him. I sat down on my bed and began to draw, looking around the room for something interesting. I was eager to draw Kai, for once he would be in front of me, flesh and blood for me to draw and now I knew exactly what he looked like. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye to see him in a position that gave me the view of the side of his face while he continued to study his beyblade in silence. I guess he really was intent on getting answers and would wait till the silence killed me which was getting very close. Even still, I used this chance to take a mental photo of him and began sketching soft and quick lines across the paper.

After around 15 minutes Kai got up, placing his beyblade away before grabbing his bag. I froze, pencil stuck in mid air. I had completed his face and shoulders; I was shading the shadows of his scarf and hair when he got up. Scared he was leaving I spoke up.

"Leaving?" I said, keeping my voice as calm as possible.

He pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder, back faced to me. It hit me that I should be glad he was going that he wouldn't try to find out my secrets. It was better for me this way. So why was my heart throbbing? _Hanging onto every tiny bit of hope that he would stay?_

"I'm heading out to a place I can train" he replied.

I sat up. "You can always go back home." I felt the lump in my throat as I said it, knowing I was lying to myself.

He turned to glance at me icily with those amethyst eyes, narrowing them. "I'm not going until I get my answers."

Somehow... I felt a little relief. I shouldn't be. I should force him to go and keep him away from my other nightmare. I forced a frown. "Your time that's wasting not mine." As I turned to roll back down on my bed he said something that surprised me.

"You're coming with me."

I sat up in a flash and gave him a bewildered look. "What?"

"I said you're coming with me. You got a minute to get ready, the car is waiting downstairs for us" he stated calmly, turning to leave.

My eyes widened. _Car?!_ I stumbled out of bed. "Hey! What are you talking about? I'm not going with you to watch more Beyblading, I don't like the sport" I protested.

He paused, keeping his back to me. "You haven't a choice. This way you can't run away."

I glowered. I figured he would have a method to keep me close so that I couldn't run from his questions. _Even still._..

"I'm not coming. You can't force me" I folded my arms like a child and turned away.

I heard shuffling and saw Kai facing me with a dark glare. "You either come or I'll make my location public."

Ice chills shot me all over as my eyes widened. Cold hard alarm seeped through and I could see he was smirking at his victory. If Kai made it known to the world where he was... They would find me. My breath shook. Without another word I grabbed my blue hoodie, pulling it on without a word and tucked my sketchbook into my bag and began walking towards the door. I hated being beaten, being so weak at Kai's feet when we wasn't even on good terms. He didn't even know what I was running from, he knew nothing yet he still held all the cards. I cursed him mentally.

"Leaving your bag?" he questioned from behind.

"We have the key to our _locked_ room, who in their right mind would steal here?" I snapped bitterly.

He grunted. "Hn, whatever. Don't blame me if someone breaks in while we're gone." He brushed past be effortlessly and went out the door.

_Jerk_, I thought inwardly and sighed, looking back over my shoulder before rushing over and grabbing my bag before following him out.

* * *

We pulled outside a park where it was visible to the eye that beyblading was popular there. Hundreds of kids and teens at each other's neck, crying, screaming and full of energy. I was surprised to see the plain back Skoda parked outside the hotel. I would never have guessed it was our carpool if Kai hadn't walked towards it. He must have called up for one while I was still in the breakfast hall. Typical, he was too lazy to walk to this park, now that he was rich and famous... The Skoda wasn't something I would pick if I were him. My knowledge on cars was only standard since I used to read car magazine's while on break at the bar. They were usually left behind from the men who came to the bar.

Kai got out the car, leaving his bag in the boot. I narrowed my eyes, watching the dual haired male. He doesn't trust leaving our bags in our hotel yet he leaves it in a total stranger's car who could drive off with it any second once we're gone? Kai suddenly caught my look, leaving the boot open as if he were waiting.

"We can trust the driver, he's one of my personal international drivers" Kai reassured nonchalantly.

_Right, of course_. He would have personal drivers all over the world. I could feel my blood boil as I jerked my head away.

"Typical" I mumbled.

"Are you going to leave the bag in the boot or haul it with you?" his cold voice boomed.

I sighed, defeated. I trudged over to the car and threw in my bag, warily looking at Kai. If anything did happen I would blame him. Kill him even. He shut the boot and began to walk towards the park entrance while I slowly followed behind. Paranoia kicked in and I felt on edge as I continuously looked around, afraid someone would see me, like in Japan... I clutched my upper arms, holding myself as I kept my head down to hide my face. We paused in front of a crowd circling a beydish that had been built in the center along with a few others. I watched in awe at the number of people who played this game. It was unbelievable. Unlike back in Carlisle this place was so alive and Beyblade was popular. Everywhere you looked there was either a kid or teenager battling. Even small kids barely 5 years old had beyblades. My sapphire eyes widened and a lump forced its way up my throat. The hairs at the back of my neck stuck up as I watched each and every one cheering, happy and enjoying the game...

"Kai! It's Kai!"

Suddenly all attention turned to Kai who was a few feet away from me. The Spanish kids who spoke no English began whispering before everyone crowded the tall teenager. I looked at him in amazement because his face... It wasn't the bitter cold expression he always had with me. It was... Soft. _Warm and welcoming_. I almost thought I saw a smile but I didn't know. He glanced around, mumbling words to the kids who approached him to take a look at their beyblades and he seemed to oblige... I stood there, alone and staring at the sight. There were others who seemed too afraid to approach him but even still... Kai was amazing. My eyes lit up. He looked like the old Kai again... My heart warmed.

"Anyone think they can take me on?" Kai proclaimed out loud, pulling out his launcher and ripcord, impressing us with his style on setting up his beyblade.

Everyone began to scream _Me's_ and _I am's_, eager to battle the member from a champion team. I stepped back to watch but then Kai pointed to me and all was silent.

"Why don't you step up" he said, amethyst eyes blazing with focus.

My eyes narrowed as my teeth grinded against each other. "I don't blade." I defended.

His eyes pointed, gray eyebrows furrowing. "Lie" his lips formed. He pulled out something from his pocket and threw it over to me. I caught it on instinct, realising it was his old beyblade.

I stared at it in awe, fear shattering me and hurt as I remembered him crushing this very beyblade as he declared that he didn't know who I was. I glanced up, frowning. He straightened himself up.

"You wouldn't have a beyblade if you didn't blade."

He was right and wrong. I tightened my fingers around the sentimental item in my hand. "Listen Kai, I said I hated the sport. I won't battle you."

"Yes you will."

"_NO!_" I snapped too quickly, feeling my heart thunder in quick beats. I couldn't. I wouldn't blade. Never.

His eyes seemed to flicker before narrowing and a slow smirk appeared.

"Fine. You battle me and win, I leave you alone, no questions. I win and you answer my questions, deal?"

I sucked in a breath. "_What?!_ I'm not agreeing to that, I said I won't battle you. I WON'T BLADE!" I announced, willingly.

He tilted his head. "Why not?"

I growled. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

Time seemed to stop for a moment and then I realised. I had the chance to send Kai away but the conditions... My hair shadowed my face as I looked down, holding the dear beyblade in my hand. I was trembling. _Afraid... I was afraid. I couldn't..._

_Never again..._

The beyblade from my hand dropped to the ground, rolling across and stopped near Kai's feet. I kept my chin down pathetically. The urge to cry was kept in. With a shaky voice... I admitted defeat.

"_You win_" I whispered inaudibly.

I heard him pick up the beyblade.

"How pathetic."

I winced, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes at my helplessness. My fists clenched tight by my sides as I grit my teeth together, breathing a little heavily. I hated him. I hated this. The sport, my life, everyone! I admitted defeat because I was too weak and pathetic to fight for my chance to get rid of Kai even if deep down... I wanted him near me. He could see me now, as pathetic and weak like he claimed when we met in Japan and now he was pleased with himself. Because he was right. My pride wiped away.

"So who is going to battle me?" Kai's voice called once again.

I ignored the cheers and noise as it all became blurry and numb. It hurt. It hurt so much. My tears betrayed me as it made its way down my cheeks in a silvery stream. I could hear the chant and opening line of 'Let it Rip' and the sounds of clashing metal. The sounds began buzzing in my ears, making them ring violently that I was close to being sick. I covered my ears, wincing as I opened my tear stained eyes to see something... amazing.

"_Dranzer!_"

The sudden cry of a phoenix woke me up, froze me in time as a bright light blinded us all and I watched Kai standing strongly, his beyblade glowing as the image of a red and gold phoenix rose from his bit chip and cried out a magnificent cry. My eyes widened, losing all tears as I gaped wordlessly at the wonderful creature. It was beautiful, so enchanting and strong... So positive and light. My heart jumped as I watched Dranzer suddenly make eye contact with me, I felt like someone just punctured my strength because it knocked the air out of me too.

"Dranzer..." I whispered, watching as Kai had announced his final attack, thrashing the opponent's beyblade out the dish with smoke pouring from it.

I stood there. Lost in time, unable to hear anything as I just kept picturing the image I just saw. The first time I had seen Kai battle with Dranzer or any bit-beast in front of me. The first time I saw such a magnificent creature... _So different._.. I sat with my thoughts as Kai continued to battle, taking out each arrogant and eager teenager and kid that wanted to challenge him. And each battle I became more and more infused with Dranzer, the beauty of his glorious spirit that worked and bonded with Kai. It was breath taking. For the next hour he battled and soon it was turning midday. Kai finally seemed satisfied and walked towards me, a rather stoic look on his face, a change from his battle self. When Kai battled, I noticed something different. He seemed... happy. He seemed to be alive and filled with energy and life. He was someone different altogether. Like he used to be when he bladed. I was mesmerised by this, finding it addictive to watch him and as each battle passed I asked myself... What was so bad about Beyblading?

Kai paused in front of me, as we stared at each other, saying nothing. I swallowed and shied my eyes away, trying to think of something to say.

"Done destroying everyone's dreams?"

I bit my tongue. I realised just how that affected me too. Destroying my dream... It was subconsciously said. I looked up to see him smirking which made me feel rather shocked.

"Hn. They were hardly a challenge."

Pride. I scoffed. "I guess Tyson is the only challenge for you."

Kai's smirk disappeared and I began to grin, knowing I had the upper hand in this.

"Hn, whatever" he grunted, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

I found myself smiling, wondering why I found this reaction of his so heart warming. Then it all changed. His eyes shot open, revealing the fire in his irises, focused and serious. The lump appeared in my throat and it went very dry. I knew what was coming... Feeling myself shake I clutched my arm and turned away. He sat down beside me on the bench and I felt my heart pound furiously. I admitted defeat... So he was allowed to ask for-

"Answers" he said, not realising he finished my trail of thought.

I cursed inwardly, trying to calm my shaking body. It hurt; it was no situation to tell him everything. I didn't want to. Not when we was like this, when he didn't know who I was. He was the Kai I wanted to see again and he didn't deserve to know who I was. He didn't deserve to know me. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing I was having a bad dream and I would wake up in the hotel again. When I opened my eyes I realised it was futile.

"You... You wouldn't understand" my voice broke off as I quietly spoke without looking at him.

He didn't say anything and I knew he was waiting for me to continue but I couldn't. The words were there; ready to leave my mouth but they refused to go past my lips. If I tried talking I knew I would cry. Reliving my whole past and telling a guy who I lived for since I was a child and now didn't know who I was. He didn't care. How could I possibly tell him? My hair covered my face, hiding my face away from him.

"Its better you don't know Kai, trust me" I pleaded softly, feeling my weak voice collapse.

"I don't trust anyone."

I winced. "You don't want to know me. There is nothing good about me, if you knew the things- It's better if I said nothing" I struggled, clutching the edge of my shorts in my hands.

"I want to know" he demanded and suddenly I felt angry, shooting my head up to glare at him.

"_Why?!_ Why do you want to know Kai? You said so yourself that you think me as pathetic! That you don't care so why all of a sudden do you care and want to know about me?" I cried, demanding answers.

He seemed to flinch a little, eyes suddenly looking away before looking back at me arctic and hard.

"Ray at least deserves to know why you suddenly left."

I scoffed bitterly. "Oh Ray? Is this what it's about? Because for once someone doesn't care about you famous and great gods of Beyblade?" Anger protruded through my blood and it all came out in words. Harsh words. Ray tried so hard to befriend me and I shut him out.

Kai's gaze darkened. "Not just Ray, your class mates who care for you deserve an explanation. You lied to everyone; you came to Japan when you hate Beyblade. Bit suspicious kid."

I snarled. "_Don't call me kid!_ No one really cares, they just want to something to feed their entertainment. My past isn't a joke and I trust no one." I stopped short, turning my fury towards him. "And who are _you_ to tell me this? The one who is so heartless, who doesn't care about anyone except himself and he's telling me I should treat others better?" I laughed bitterly.

I could see his tolerance fading away, his amethyst eyes never looked more dangerous. I didn't care. I wanted to make him angry, to hurt as much as I was hurting. He ruined everything!

Kai looked away, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "You think I don't care about anyone. _But I do._"

I froze, analysing him but he refused to look at me.

"Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, Kenny and even Hilary. My friends..." he tailed off softly.

I felt myself turn cold, losing my anger and calming down. His..._friends?_ I never thought Kai would ever use the word that included him in it.

"I care about my friends. I care about Beyblading."

A slap across the face with ice cold water splashed on my face too. I stared at him in awe. Kai... He called them his friends; he admitted something that I never thought was possible. Was I so wrong and blinded by my pain and anger that I saw past his caring side? Kai cared about his team even if it had been in a poor way, he was still there for his friend, always fighting by their side and helping the others. My heart pounded in realisation. The Kai I knew... was still in there. Deep down but he was still in there. I felt tears prick my eyes again as my chest pained from breathing. Now that I thought about it, he showed his concern in small hidden ways. Like with the car... We _could_ have walked here but somehow he knew... I didn't want to get caught so he had a car drive us to reduce the chances and the fact it was a bland car...instead of an exotic one was to cover up the fact someone like him was here and with me. My cheeks suddenly ignited and I felt my heart swell up and pound violently against my ribcage. Kai was... He was something. Admiration filled me and I found myself hating the words I said. I was so stupid! I puckered up the courage and said something I rarely said with passion.

"I'm sorry."

Kai glanced back at me in a flash, face a little softer than before but still protected and keeping away his thoughts. I turned my face away, feeling my heated cheeks rise again.

"Believe me when I say Kai, that it's better if you didn't know me. But what can I do if you're persistent?" I lightly chuckled though my strength was drained.

I stared out to the open park where everyone was happily battling again. Remembering Dranzer and Kai fight as one...

With a deep sigh I looked down at my lap. "Someone is after me..." I began, feeling my throat dry up instantly. It was painful to speak but I eased it off. I could tell Kai couldn't I? We could be how we used to again. Antonio was right. Don't give up hope.

"Who is after you?" Kai asked.

My fingers clutched my shorts tighter, I felt my insides quiver. The lingering voices and images shook me. My breath came out insecure.

"A m-man... Someone so despicable... So _terrifying_..." I whispered, forcing down the lump and fear down.

I heard Kai shift. "Why is he after you?"

I shook my head, frantically turning to Kai with eager eyes. "You don't understand! _I can't_- I can't let him catch me! I won't let him catch me again. That's why I have to run" I admitted with a shaking voice. "_Don't you see Kai?_ I'm twisted! I'm not someone anyone should befriend! It's why you shouldn't be following me; I can't drag you into this..." I tailed off, turning away feeling a little flustered that I had an outburst like that with Kai.

"Hn, doesn't really answer much, elaborate" Kai said with a demanding voice.

My hand shook on my lap. As I looked up I froze, icicles digging into my skin as the air left my lungs. My eyes caught on the shifty movement of a shadow further down, peering round. _The dark black hat all too familiar._ I couldn't take any chances.

"_No_... How could they be so fast?" I whispered to myself, frozen in spot.

"What are you-"

I grabbed Kai's arm making him startle as I stared in a panic into his irises. Fear gripped me from all ends as I tightened my hold on his arm. Ignoring the electricity and warmth.

"We have to go! _Now!_" I stammered, scrambling up as I pulled him.

"Wh-"

"No time for questions! I think they found me, we have to go Kai, _please!_" I begged as he tried to pull back.

He took back his arm and glared before glancing back to see where I had spotted the stranger. I caught the black hat, moving again, not sure if he spotted us.

"Stay if you want, I'm going!" I said, rushing off towards the parked Skoda.

I heard him curse and ran after me. My heart was rapid, my body was in tremors and I was feeling faint and sick. It was too fast... This was all happening too fast. _Why?_

I yanked the passenger door open and slammed it shut once I sat down inside while Kai did the same on the opposite.

"Pascal, take us out of here as fast as you can" Kai instructed the driver.

Pascal nodded and floored it while I glanced out the tinted window, leaving behind my ultimate fear. _Too fast..._ That was too fast. I barely been in Spain for a day and they found me. Their resources must have improved. I cursed and tried to calm my shaking body, wondering what to do next.

* * *

**Wuuuah O_O so what did you guys think?!**

**Bit of everything in that chapter and Nova finally starting to open up! Man that ending was killer haha, on the run again!**

**What did everyone think of Antonio (the model)? I personally love the guy haha :P**

**So yeah leave your thoughts and what you think will happen next by reviewing or something, it encourages me greatly! The best parts are starting after all ^.^ Thanks everyone for supporting me with this story, you're all so amazing!**

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**No this isn't to say I'm putting RM on Hiatus lol so don't be worried. I just came up with an idea that I've always wanted to do when I started posting stories. Basically I want to make a sort Discussion/Interview thing as a separate story, as a side project thing. This would revolve around yours truly, hosting a interview with all Beyblade characters and my OC's.**

**What I'm asking from you guys is that if you want to ask questions to anyone from Beyblade or any of my OC's about anything or something from my stories then please write them in a review or PM me and I'll build chapters/episodes based on the questions sent. It should be pretty fun and hilarious! Sort of a parody but characters WILL be in character!**

**It was an idea but I do need your help if I am to create this, so yeah leave your thoughts in a review or PM me please!**

**Thanks all! xx**


End file.
